Prophecy
by Allusia16
Summary: "She was always meant to be his. No matter where we send her, he will find her." "And if he does, there will be no stopping the darkness. And the First Order will win. The worlds of light and dark will combine and create a breed of warrior stronger than anything we have ever seen." A secret prophecy discovered by Kylo Ren is put into motion when he finds a key to his victory.
1. Chapter 1

Full Plot: "She was always meant to be his. No matter where we send her, he will find her." "And if he does, there will be no stopping the darkness. And the First Order will win. The worlds of light and dark will combine and create a breed of warrior stronger than anything we have ever seen."

1

 _A woman stood in the small nursing room gently walking around the place barefoot and content. She had long black hair locked together and pulled. She gently sang to the newborn in her arms and even twirled around gently._

" _You are the star of this world. In your body is the blood of our ancestors." she whispered. The young infant was asleep, barely able to open her eyes. "You are my world my little one."_

 _The doors of the nursery slid open and a large muscular form moved in on the woman. She lifted her head and smiled as the dark-complexioned man smiled slowly at her. His crown was heavy upon his forehead. He was in a black vest and pants with his weapons at his side. His large arms rippled out of his tunic. He looked upon his wife with softness taking in her form. Her long lavender dress flowed elegantly around her feet. Her body built a being and brought it into the world. He moved upon her and placed his hands around her small waist and observed his daughter._

" _A king has never been so honored to stand before the beauty of his wife and now daughter." he said now looking over his shoulder at his heiress. She had soft curls and light brown skin which will darken in time. She wrapped in a white gown that made her mother smile more._

" _White is her color." she whispered running her long nails over the baby's face who cooed ever so gently before gently opening her eyes. A pale white, her eyes were, as were all infants on the ancestral planet. The king and queen smiled and looked at each other before sharing a loving kiss. The king finally hummed._

" _It has been three days since her birth. We must take her to the seer." he said and the queen's delicate features soured as she looked down at the child._

" _I do not wish to know her fate… it is not fair. She should be able to choose her own path, like us." she said and the King gently caressed her cheek. Yes, the two royals themselves were destined for other things, but love and strength forged a new path for them and with this created their kingdom on a planet that flourished with their people._

" _Arkana. This is the way of all the royals. We cannot change tradition. What is the harm of knowing what's been set for her? If she chooses another path then we will be right behind her ready to support her by any means necessary." he said. Arkana smiled at her husband's deep and wisdom like tone. She closed her eyes softly and placed her forehead against her love before nodding._

" _Alright. Let us take her and then we shall name her." she said and the king nodded. He gently removed the infant from the queen before smiling more at his bundle of joy._

" _Come little one. Let us see what your destiny is." he said and raised one hand to his wife who took his hand happily and the two moved through the sliding doors of their kingdom. As they passed the gently lit hallways, servants and soldiers who saw the trio bowed in respect._

" _Bless her with beauty." A maid prayed._

" _Bless her with strength." A guard prayed._

" _Bless her with wisdom." A nurse said._

" _Bless her with courage." A nobleman said._

" _Bless her with humor!" a royal's young daughter said. As the royals passed through the kingdom and the city, their child was blessed with every positive word._

" _Bless her with kindness."_

" _Bless her with mind power!"_

" _Bless her with patience!" more and more called out. As Arkana and the king were reaching their great temple, a nobleman stopped them and got to his feet to bow._

" _My King Titus and Queen Arkana, I do not deserve to stand in your presence after the news I bring." The man said. He is Aren, the scheduler for the king who made sure he never missed a meeting with his generals, people's concerns, or other pressing matters. King Titus chuckled._

" _Raise yourself, Aren. I am not too upset that you have stopped us on the day of our daughters seering." he said with a mild tease, Arkana chuckling._

" _Has my husband forgotten something already? Old age is starting to take him." she mused causing Titus to chuckle and hold his daughter closer. Aren nodded standing to his old knees. Arkana moved to help the man up knowing he had bad knees._

" _Thank you, your grace, my king the guests have arrived. Han Solo and Leia Organa have arrived for their seeing. You allowed them to see the seer for their son who was also born a few days ago. You said it would be good to share a tradition and all parties agreed to let their infants be seen by the seer?" he asked. King Titus gave a look of concern. To share his baby's future with those not of the planet, even well respected, was not of their way. But he remembered agreeing to this as did the seer and everyone else so they could learn and form an allegiance with each other._

" _Yes of course. Where are they?" he asked. Aren bowed._

" _Oh waiting at the temple." he said and the king and queen nodded locking their arms around each other supporting the other before nodding._

" _Then let us greet them." he said. King Titus and Han Solo indeed had a history. The two had fought in the Galactic Civil War. Titus' father had leant the rebels some good warriors to help fight however they could. Now things were peaceful. Titus' planet was safe to live how it was meant to. Accompanied by a few guards, the royal family were now surrounded by lush green trees. The large copper colored boulders could be seen in the distance. They were not too far. The baby began to babble some before whining a bit not liking the heat that surrounded her. King Titus removed the blanket from his daughter letting her bare skin meet the now warm air. Now she was calm and comfortable._

 _Queen Arkana held the blanket close just in case. King Titus held his daughter up to his shoulder her small bottom in the palm of his large hand. As the trees cleared and the temple came into view, a few priests were waiting outside the holy place with two adults wearing their unusual clothes. It was Han Solo who wiped his brow a bit in the heat and beside him was Leia in a white blouse and dark green pants. In her hand was a small bundle of black cloth. The two families met and greeted each other as if they were family they had not seen in a long time._

" _Solo, I didn't think you'd actually come. You always thought my ways were silly little myths." King Titus joked and Han laughed some._

" _Yeah well, we've been through so much and you did offer to let my first born get a reading whenever he was born. And hear he is." he said with pride placing his hand gently over his son's head. Leia was just finished kissing Arkana's cheek when the ladies pulled away._

" _And it was an offer my husband is honored to see through. You brought him home to me." she said lovingly._

" _What is this young prince's name?" Titus asked. Leia smiled and looked down at her son with pride._

" _Ben. Ben Solo. Yours?" she asked and the royals shook their heads._

" _She has not been named yet." King Titus said. One of the priests came over and bowed his head._

" _My lord and lady, the seer is ready to receive both the infants." he said and King Titus could not have been any happier._

" _Come let us see what life holds for our newest generation." he said happily and the two couples entered the cave with life and mild excitement in their eyes._

" _Oh Titus wait," Queen Arkana said stopping them and she looked at her daughter, gently rubbing her back some. "Let us name her now. I don't want to wait any longer."_

 _The priests were mildly taken back by this as it was tradition to wait until after a child met with a seer to figure out a name. Titus looked at his wife deeply, no longer able to deny her wishes._

" _Alright my love. What is it you wish to name our child?" he asked now moving to cradle their child before them. Han and Leia watched with soft smiles and the queen looked at her daughter with admiration._

" _As you grew in my belly, I sensed greatness in you. As you moved from my womb, I felt your power leave my body. As I held your body in my hands, I saw beauty that could not be resisted. As you suckled my breast I envisioned the sharpness of the tongue you will have." she said deeply. "Blood of my blood, body of my body, your name is now Ansara."_

" _Bless Ansara with the strength to rule whether it is my kingdom or her kings." King Titus prayed over his daughter. Queen Arkana nodded looking at her husband now._

" _Bless Ansara with the heart to love." she added and now their family was truly born and together. Now the couples began to enter the dim lit cave unbeknownst that their lives would change forever…_

Author's notes

I will admit I am probably not ready to handle a Star Wars fic as I know there are so many stuff to it, but I have seen some of the old movies and the new movies as well. This is going to be a fic where the bad guys win...maybe. So hope you all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My eyes snapped open and I sat up inhaling the warm air from outside. I heard insects chirping lowly as they usually do to welcome the sun. I sat up and scratched my head, my curls were knotted beyond belief like they usually were. I pulled the blankets off my body and just sat there in my small cot of a bed. So this is my fate? Ansara Osupa, princess of the world of Ai, daughter of King Titus and Queen Arkana, subjected to the tree planet for her own protection.

I sometimes felt, when I was a little girl, I should hate this planet even though the locals treat me like I am a goddess. But I would not be fully upset with them. In my body is the blood of all my people. An entire civilization. My body can bring a generation of strong and smart warriors into this world. Hundreds of years ago numerous of my people were born with ancestral blood, but due to the tremendous power they possessed enemies from other worlds came trying to use us. After a few years our bloodlines were tainted and there were no more people with ancestral blood until now. My mother was honest with telling me what I was and that numerous creatures and beings would come for me. But I couldn't risk the lives of my family or my people. So I agreed to be sent away to the grass planet Ranpure never to return except for holidays and leisure time with my parents. They mostly came here though. This place is a smaller planet that traded goods with my father in return of a peaceful alliance. There was not a lot technology on the planet, just a few ships that were sent out to trade and communicate. Mostly the people were farmers living how they wanted. I was allowed to stay at a large temple which was created years ago when the people worshiped some type of earth god. It was cleaned up and here I have remained since I was ten years old. I am 23 now and the people here have brought me great comfort and joy.

I kept mostly to myself and explored the land around me. Today I would do that again. I dressed myself in the usual white flowing pants and white shirt that was cut off above my navel. White was my favorite color and my mother sends me many white things to wear. I slid on my arm bracelet and a few tribal bracelets given to me by my father. I grabbed my goggles that I used for seeing under water and placed them under my neck. A soft knock made me lift my hair.

"Come." I said and in came Aren. I smiled as he walked in, his body slumped a bit over his cane. I smiled wider at him. He was my fathers royal adviser and helped plan all his meetings. He gave up his noble life to watch over me and has been with me ever since I arrived here.

"Good morning princess." He said happily.

"Aren what brings you here?" I asked and behind him care Sati, an olive skinned servant who brought me my food and clothes and anything else I asked. In her hands now was a plate of fruits and a bowl of soup. Aren raised his hand at her.

"I thought you would like some breakfast." He said and I smiled at Sati.

"Morning, Sati." I said and she bowed her head.

"Good morning, Princess Ansara." She said. Her family taught her to be too serious and I couldn't understand why.

"Sati, you can leave the food here. Go home to your family I will be okay on my own." I said and she bowed her head.

"Yes princess." She said and left the room. Aren was smiling with pride it seemed. I arched. A brow pulling a sleeveless robe over my body.

"What?" I asked and he raised his head.

"Your mother would be proud to see you treat the hosts of this planet with kindness and respect." He said. I chuckled.

"It's just common courtesy." I said now sliding on my black boots and he nodded.

"Common courtesy does not have to exist in your family. But you've been raised well." He said and I grinned eating some of the fruit ending my meal by grabbing a peach and biting down on it quickly.

"Thanks to you too." I said patting his shoulder gently and moving around him. His body followed.

"Where are you off to today?" He followed. I shrugged.

"Don't know yet. May go visit the sabres." I replied.

"Oh yes good good- wait the sabres! Those dangerous beasts. You can't possibly want to go there. They are dangerous!" He called out raising his hand some as he sped up to me. I grinned.

"They've never hurt me." I responded quickly.

"But this is the time all animals have had their young. They will be protective and hormonal!" He argued. I smirked.

"I know I helped deliver some of them, why? Because they trust me." I said moving down through the halls eating more of my peach. We came across the stairs that lead down into the main hall.

"Princess please. Let the animals be in peace." he begged and I grinned as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I raised my hands to him in defense.

"Alright alright. I will find something else to do in my spare time." I replied.

"At least take more food!" he offered.

"Not very hungry. I'll be back in an hour if you want to leave me some food!" I replied leaving the temple walking on grass now.

"Oh yes of course right away princess!" He called and watched me exit into the forest. I enjoyed exploring very much, finding all sorts of things that were unknown to me. I broke out into a light sprint as the sound of water could already be heard in the distance. I looked down at the familiar footprints I had made days ago in the mud and I knew I was going the right away. Within a few minutes the trees cleared and I saw a large pond.

Without a second thought I pulled my goggles on and dove right into the cool water. The clothes I wore stretched with the weight of the water And I continued to push my body further. The fishes disappeared as I swam around and looked down at the murky bottom. I came up for air and panted some looking around.

It was indeed quiet in the area.

It was to be expected however for during this time all new life was born and pairs were doing their best to keep their young alive. I decided to detangle some of my hair to pass the time and to wake me up.

I was nearly floating around now before feeling ripples past my body. They were created by something else and I slowly turned. As I did I was met with the low hiss and growl of a Black Water Crocodile. These creatures were large and aggressive with four pairs of legs to help them both run and swim faster. Their tails were spiked and their jaws were massive. They were the most dangerous water predators on the planet.

My heart was trying to beat fast with adrenaline but I steadied myself watching a it's purple eyes slither close. I could see my reflection in them. The crocodiles mouth opened a bit emitting a soft yet threatening his before growling lowly. I had never seen one up close but as it continued to watch me I knew I was its prey. It had all the power and I had none. I started to carefully and I mean carefully start to move toward the shallow end of the water. The crocodile growled even lower following me and watching me with its deep eyes. I closed my eyes some and slowly pulled my goggles down so our eyes could truly meet.

"I won't act brave. But I will not be afraid either. You are powerful and in control here." I replied slowly raising my right hand. The crocodile watched closely and gently I let my hand graze it's black thick snout. It let out a breathy exhale before slowly raising its jaws to the sky and showing me some of its underbelly. I exhaled softly with great relief and slowly let my hands travel up and down it's underside and it let me. It let out a soft hiss as if comfortable with my actions. Suddenly it did a quick roll and hissed at me again. It then descended into the water and at first I was frightened until I feel something rise above me. I yelp gently realizing that I was now on the crocodiles back. You can't tame a wild animal. You may be able to force it to submit but in the end its instincts are still there. It is the animals choice not to kill you. I laughed now as it began to move through the water. When I felt it begin to dive I put my goggles back in and clung to the two spikes on its back. The animal swam around the water a bit more chomping and biting on any fish that crossed its path. After a few minutes of swimming around, the crocodile rested on land, jaws open and ready to chomp down on anything it's sensed was in its mouth. I just lied on my back and tanned beneath the sun beside it.

"My names Ansara by the way." I introduced. I got no reply.

Normal POV

Upon his Starkiller base, the feared Kylo Ren moved about the halls as if on a mission. All who passed him could not see the blank look on his face due to his mask. He rarely took it off. He entered his lord Snoke's chamber and watched the hologram of his large form take place.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Kylo asked coolly as he stood before the supreme ruled. Snoke's eyes loomed over Kylos small form.

"Yes. The time has come to put a plan of mine into motion." He said. Kylo stares up at his lord in confusion but was grateful that his mask hid his face.

"Hux has sent his...best men to look for the droid that has the map to Skywalker's whereabouts-"

"No. A new plan that will ensure us victory over the republic and all of the light." he snapped. Kylo stared now wondering what his lord spoke of.

"What is this plan master?" He asked and Snoke smirked.

"Years ago, days after your birth you were taken to planet Ai to see a seer who predicted the steps you would take in life. He saw the darkness, the power and potential that you have now. With you, the heir of the great Osupa tribe was born and in her body ancestral blood flows." He said. Kylo has heard about ancestral blood. It was when the genetics of ones entire bloodline was stored in one body giving that body unforeseen power. "She can produce a new bloodline that can give birth to a future generation of soldiers with power to match yours and hers. She is the last of her kind and her future was foretold that she was to be yours. It is your destiny to win this war."

Kylo did not need anymore convincing if the key to winning over the light was in the body of one woman. He wanted the power and he would do anything to have it.

"You will go to Planet Ranpure and will claim her as yours. With both your power and the litter she births we will be unstoppable." He said. Kylo nodded once.

"Yes I will make arrangements." He said and without any other words he moved from his masters chambers and over to Captain Phasma.

"Prepare the ships. We go to Planet Ranpure. If any ships from planet Ai arrive, we will kill them." He demanded. The captain nodded and left to do as was commanded. Once Kylo was in his own quarters he removed his helmet and finally took a breath. He knew the person he was going to get but he did not know she possessed such power. It was Ansara Osupa. He had heard of her only through talk on the streets from his youth. Her father fought alongside his father in the Galatic War. Thoughts of Han Solo made his blood boil and a dark frown played on his face. He was so weak and a disappointment. No matter the past, his future is what's important to him. He would go to Ranpure and retrieve the girl and with her he will have absolute power. He knew some of what his master spoke of. His mother told him of the girl he shared a seering with, but she never told him what he was destined for. But that mattered not, because now he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Screaming. Crying. Death. I groaned as I saw flashes in my mind. Fire and bright lights. People are holding their loved ones and others lie on the ground dying and I don't understand. I see white. People in white marching across the land shooting people, innocent people. I see blood and lots of it. The screaming is intense and I wanted to move, but it felt like a force was sitting on my chest. I see Aren standing tall amongst others who are forced on their knees. He stands before a figure shrouded in black. I cannot see his or her face. But this figure raises a bright red double guarded lightsaber. It's an enemy, my teachings told me only the Sith used lightsabers. But I see Aren and he looks right at me and smiles, a longing smile, an old smile that says farewell. The shadow's light saber strikes down on Aren. Now everyone is screaming and soon it drowned out by one harsh scream. My scream.

"No!" I yelped flailing upward and looking around me. I'm panting hard and I look around to see nothing, just trees and bright skies. The crocodile was gone and I was all by myself. What was that? A dream? Whatever it was, it scared me greatly. I got up and ran back toward the temple. I didn't even notice my face was dripping with tears. I kept running fast and as I did, some long haired deer ran alongside me. They were tall creatures with white rings around their ankles and their horns were long and beautiful. Both males and does ran beside me and I did not understand why. I had to see Aren, had to make sure he was okay. As I neared the temple the gentle creatures parted from me. Did they sense my stress, I did not know? Once I was in front of the temple, I slowed my running.

"AREN!" I called out my eyes darting around the temple for him. Even if he was not here, I would run down to the village and find him at his small home. I had to see him. I was about to take off running when I saw him slowly exiting the temple.

"Princess what is the matter?" he asked and I covered my face in utter relief and I just ran up to him and hugged him hard. I nearly knocked him over, but I held us up. "Woah milady what is it?"

"I… I saw something horrible! Something that made me afraid, a dream? I do not know. But I cannot explain it." I whispered crying some. Aren shushed me.

"Calm yourself milady. We are safe here." he promised. I pulled back and touched his wrinkled face.

"Promise?" I asked, voice trembling and he smiled and nodded.

"I promise. Now come. Obviously, you have not eaten enough and you exhausted yourself in this heat and hallucinated some horrible, terrible things. Come let us get you bathed and rested." he said guiding me inside the temple. As he did so he glanced up at the sky in wonder before following me in.

Kylo's Pov

We hardly wasted anytime getting here. Ai. The planet of the Osupa clans. I was only here as a baby. This was the beginning and end of who I once was. I just didn't know it yet. Maybe I should destroy Ai and Ranpure with our super weapon. That would ensure total submission from the girl.

"Sir, we have a visual of Princess Osupa on Ranpure." Captain Phasma reported. I didn't even look in her direction as I stared at the two planets.

"Cloak the ships. We will destroy communications between the two planets first. They will be stranded and in the morning, we land in the village. And we kill them all." I instructed. "Show me the girl." It only took a few moments before a communication screen was before me. I see a woman running through the forest with animals looking down on her as she passes. My head lifts some as I notice a certain shine to her body as she runs beneath the sun. Her skin was radiant and bronzed as if kissed by the earth itself. Her hair was damp but I noticed some curls to it. Her outfit, I deduced gave off this sparkling shine and it was what drew the wildlife to her, the deer, that ran beside her. She had strong legs for her running was… remarkable. She jumped over fallen trees with little to no effort and she ran down hills and landed perfectly.

I give a gentle groan as I feel my muscles tighten in my chest. I grip my suit for a split second before taking my mind off it completely. Whatever just happened I would not let anything distract me from my mission. I turned from the screen and prepared for tomorrow's slaughter.

Ansara's POV

When the moon was up high, I just stared up at it for a long moment in my soft white gown that was transparent. It was cooler tonight. As much as I wanted to believe Aren was right and that what I had seen was just a hallucination, something was telling me that something is wrong even if I cannot see it. I felt my body tighten in my chest and I gasped gently touching my chest. I had obviously caught too much sun from sleeping earlier today. My body was drained and I was tired. I decided to move back inside and lie down in my cot. Maybe Mother would have some answers. I should call her tomorrow. I thought my worrisome thoughts would keep my awake but oddly, I was out like a light.

Suddenly I felt something, a presence almost shrouded around me. I felt almost protected.

 _"She was always meant to be his. No matter where we send her, he will find her." She said._

 _"And if he does, there will be no stopping the darkness. And the First Order will win. The worlds of light and dark will combine and create a breed of warrior stronger than anything we have ever seen." he added._

" _We can kill him… the Solo child." she said her voice breaking._

" _Sshh." he whispered sharply. "Don't ever say that again! Han Solo is an ally and you will never even suggest such a thing."_

" _So you think we should do nothing! Let what is to happen just happen! She is our child, Titus!" she screamed._

" _I KNOW!" he screamed before calming himself but that was not enough. Soft cries could be heard from the young princess's crib. Arkana moved over to the crib and immediately picked up her child. "They too have heard the harshness of the seer and are going to go far away with their child. We will not even see the Solos again." Arkana continued to lull her child back to sleep or at least try. She was not convinced._

" _Titus… you know as well as I do, that it is very rare when the seers are wrong. And I felt their words flow through my body and I know something terrible is coming for us, for her." she whimpered holding up her child to her husband. Titus moved over to his wife and gently picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms. Arkana moved over to him gently touching the side of his arm. "I would see to it a thousand lives are lost if it meant our child would live and be safe."_

 _Titus's soft grey eyes looked up at his wife and he knew the hormonal instinct in her were strong and expected. But he also looked in his daughter's pure face and bowed his head and closed his eyes some before letting it hover over his daughters and gently touching her own. Her breath was gentle and she lightly opened her eyes and peeked up at her father who opened his eyes and caught her innocent stare._

 _He knew that the prophecy would happen, but only she could make this decision for her future._

" _We will wait until this time comes. We forget other enemies will sense her power and come for her. And we will kill any who come and if somehow the threat is too great, we will send her to a safe place. Somewhere we can still protect her but she will still be out of reach. Ranpure… the nature and its strength and energy are enough to cover her scent and power." he declared. "We keep her here and soon the city will rebel and we will be thrown into chaos and the prophecy will STILL happen." Arkana's eyes water and immediate tears flowed down her cheeks as she broke down immediately. Titus leaned into her, rubbing his forehead against hers soothingly and the two looked down at their infant child._

 _Why was I seeing this… how am I seeing this?_

My eyes opened very slowly and I sat up as I saw the light flowing into my room from the balcony. I got up and did my usual thing. I dressed myself and moved over to a bowl of water and used it to comb through my hair and detangle it. As I did I waited for the insects to chirp and the birds to peep to greet the sun, but I noticed there was no sound. I rubbed the water on my face and slowly looked toward my balcony. A soft tint of red was entering the room and my eyes widened as I ran immediately over to the balcony and I looked directly into the sun for a split second before looking away. Red. A red sun. Blood had been spilled. Now I heard it. There was screaming everywhere and my head snapped up as I looked in the direction of the village which was on the other side fo the forest. I saw smoke and fire. I shook my head slowly.

"No." I whispered and turned on my heels and rushed from my room and quickly toward the temple doors. I was back in the forest; my heart is on fire as I run. The animals are not greeting this day, they are hiding. I slid down a hill and continued to run in the direction of the village. I heard a loud roaring and I look to my side to see the crocodile running beside me. I almost stop, but when it leans over in mid run, presenting its horn to me, I don't even think twice.

I grab its horn and it pulls me up and over its shoulder. My mother told me once, ancestral people were so pure their souls were connected to beings pure as well. She told me that if you listen to the forest of Ranpure and respect it and the nature, then the nature will see you as its protector. The creature ran faster than I ever could. What was happening? Why is this happening? I heard more screaming, and as I neared the village, I jumped off the crocodile who ran off in its own direction. I was on a hill now that looked down over the village and I slowly crouched and moved toward the edge. Luckily the large leaves hid me well. I crawled and looked over to see exactly what I had hallucinated yesterday.

"No." I whispered as I saw people in white marching all over the place. Some of them grabbed the villagers while others destroyed the stands and even homes. Dead bodies peppered the ground and I had no idea what I should do. Some of the people were dragged to the middle of the village and forced on their knees. In the distance were a few ships, ships I was not familiar with. Someone was stepping out of the ship. My eyes widened as I watched the shadow figure approaching the crowd. Where are my parent's ships? Why aren't they here protecting the village? The figure in black stood before the terrified people and finally I saw Aren standing up before the man.

Normal POV

Aren knew the princess was close, very close. A red sun on this planet was never a good thing. He watched as people were kill and families and homes destroyed. Blood painted the ground and soaked into the soil tainting this innocent place. He looked around at the forest around him and spotted Princess Ansara hidden away in the trees. He was glad she did not come down. He looked in the direction of the largest of the ships that landed on the planet. He watched as the Jedi Killer walked toward the group who trembled before them. Kylo Ren. The man stood before them and glanced over the group. Aren knew who he was looking for, he did not have to see the murderer's face to know that.

"There is a woman amongst you with pure royal blood. She is the heir of the Osupa throne. Where is she?" Kylo asked smoothly and icily. The villagers looked around at each other. Already Kylo was impatient and he removed his light saber activating it. Everyone gasped in fear now and huddled closer together. "If you tell me now, your deaths will be painless. I assure you."

Aren glared at Kylo Ren and stood up slowly, his cane still at his side. He began to walk a few steps toward Kylo. Guns were pointed at the old man, and Kylo raised his gloved hand to halt everyone. Aren stood before Kylo now who was watching with little to no emotion in his eyes.

"Where is the girl?" he asked, yet his tone was so demanding.

Ansara watched with tears flowing down her cheek. She made a move to get up and run down the hill.

"NO!" Aren called out causing her to freeze and look back down. Aren shook his head and smiled. "I know who you are. I know why you are here."

"Then you know how this will end." he said and Aren nodded.

"We are not afraid of cowards." he said and slowly just turned his back to Kylo which enraged him immediately. He raised his saber quickly.

"BLESS ANSARA WITH THE ABILITY TO FORGIVE!" Aren yelled.

Ansara's Pov

My eyes widened as I watched the saber cut diagonally into Aren and everyone screamed as he fell to the ground lifeless and cut in two. I could not stop my yelling as well. The man in black looked right in my direction and now I saw the men in white's guns raise and send hell fire down on the villagers.

"NO!" I screamed harder than I had ever screamed before.


	4. Chapter 4

4

My heart was racing, and my chest was heaving to show it. This couldn't be happening. This isn't happening. I was on my back, my eyes scanned the leaves above me before I rolled back onto my stomach to look down onto dead. My fear rose quickly as I noticed the shadow who cut down Aren was moving up the hill toward me with great stride.

Oh god, it's coming for me next. Run. Run. RUN! I forced my body up and quickly rose to my feet. I took off quickly into the forest. Where could I go? All communication was down in that village surrounded by fire and corpses. I could run to the temple? No I would easily get myself cornered. I just had to run. Run far away. My parents would know something was wrong after receiving no updates from Aren about me. They would come for me. I just had to survive long enough. I yelped as my body was falling down. I was tumbling down a hill and landed face first into the ground. I felt my shoulders stinging and I knew I had cut them. I groaned and slowly stood up and looked in the direction of the hill only to see the figure already there. My eyes widened and I got up immediately and just kept running. It's going to get me. I pushed myself up and kept running. I pushed leaves and branches out of my few, my pants growing higher and faster.

I saw large boulders in the distance which meant I was in the direction of the thicker part of the forest where numerous predators hid. I was getting closer to them, maybe this person would give up if he or she lost in the dangerous part of the forest. I was so close, I wouldn't even bother to look back before suddenly… I stop. I groan gently feeling my body freeze up and I am now stuck in place. What was happening? Why couldn't I move? I could hear footsteps coming my way. I was paralyzed and not of my own free will.

Now I could feel a shoulder grazing my own and with my eyes I look to my left to see the figure in black now walking around me and standing before me. This person is taller than me, wearing a black suit and cape with a helmet over its face. With broad shoulder and long legs, it was easy to deduce this is a man.

"Who are you?" I asked in a strained. I got no answer and suddenly my right the person raised hand began to slowly raise and I tried to fight this power but I had no control. My hand was raised a few inches from my face and I just stared at my hand. I watched as the man slowly raised his own hand and began to slowly move his hand toward mine. Immediately, I felt that tighten in my chest from last night and suddenly I groaned, but so did he. My stare on him intensified now as I watched his hand move closer to my hand and very lightly, his ring, middle, and pointer fingers danced over my three fingers and I was confused at what was going on.

"What do you want here?" I asked, but by the way the man's helmet was tilted I knew he was focused on my hand. He withdrew his hand and slowly removed his glove. I saw long white fingers that were calloused and looked dry. What on earth was he doing? He took a few steps closer now, his chest inches from mine. I had never been this close to a man before and it made me nervous.

"When I give you control of your body, you will remain still." I heard a filtered male voice say and I looked from my hand to the man. He lowered his other hand and I slumped just a bit. But when he walked closer to me, my body stiffened on its own and I kept my hand raised. I saw no point in running, I knew I would not get far. I was now focused on the man's hand that was slowly pressing into mine. My fingers were somewhat curled and I watched the man's hand slowly press into my own, our fingers straightening the other's fingers and I just stood there watching for a moment. Now he just kept his hand pressed there and I looked from him to our hands then to him again back at our hands. His other hand suddenly raised against my face, and darkness surrounded me.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I awoke, I saw metal and little lights, buttons all around me. I sit up, but I'm immediately restrained. I couldn't even sit up. I look around and see my legs and wrists are chained. What is this? I look around more seeing more mechanical walls and buttons and I growl some as I keep trying to free myself.

"My apologies Princess Ansara," I hear the same deep, filtered tone from before. Now I realized I was not on Ranpure, "It was not my intention for our first meeting to be like this."

I looked up to see the same figure from Ranpure sitting in the corner, in the darker side of the room. I remembered now what happen. He came to the planet and killed the villagers. He killed Aren.

"What monster hides behind a mask in the shadows?" I spat. "A coward?" The man stood up slowly now and walked closer toward the flat surface I was on. And slowly he raised his hands and placed them on his helmet. I watched as he slowly removed the helmet to reveal black tresses and a long face with black eyes filled with nothing in them, only death. He had full lips and an okay looking nose but his eyes were what made me cautious. They were unreadable and to me that meant he is unpredictable.

"I understand you are upset and you are afraid." he said with a curt nod now walking around the table I assumed I was on. He moved toward my feet which were caked with mud. I shook my head.

"No. Fear is the last thing I feel right now. But anger suits me well." I said, and his lips twitched into a smirk. He then raised his gloved hand and lightly waved it over my toes.

"I admire your attempt to be brave." he said, and I just stared at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked viciously. His eyes moved down my body some observing me and he walked slowly around the table until he was standing beside my stomach. He then raised his hand and placed it over my stomach and I immediately jerked.

"I am Kylo Ren Commander of the Fist Order and Knights of Ren... and I want your eggs." he said quite coldly and collectively. Immediately my head tilted and I just stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry… what?" I asked my voice booming some and he looked at me.

"You are Ansara Osupa, the only member of your tribe to have ancestral blood. You are going to give me heirs and help me raise an army to defeat the resistance who are attempting to stop me and my mission." he said and I just looked down at my body for a moment and then back up at him.

"Are you insane? I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." I said and quickly he removed his glove and took my hand. I felt the tightness once more and moaned some and he responded with a light grunt.

"But you feel it, don't you?" he whispered now leaning over me, his face moving toward mine. "You feel the pulse that is starting to form in your body." His lips were moving toward mine and I couldn't help but watch as they were closing in on me.

"Years ago, you and I were given to a prediction by your people and we were both told our futures," he said and I just stared at his face as his eyes stared right into mine. I was familiar with royal and noble children being taken to our priests to determine our future, "Our destinies were intertwined. You were born to be mine and I you. Together you and I can breed a generation so powerful that no one could rise against us. My darkness mixing with your sweet light, could bring together a new order." What? That made no sense.

"That can't be. I was sent away because hunters were coming for me due to my blood." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. Your power is that strong, your energy…" he said letting his hand slide up my stomach, slowly easing toward my right breast, "attracted many. But in reality, your family knew I would eventually come to claim you and thought moving you to another planet would keep you safe." My lips formed a snarl as I noticed he was trying to close the space between us with his lips. I made an attempt to bite hard at his face and immediately he stood up and glared at me with a deep frown.

"You can resist all you want, but it is of no use. You have seen my power- experienced it. You know I can take what I want." he said coldly, and I just frowned at him.

"You can try." I snarled, and he leaned back more with an even darker frown before turning and moving to grab his helmet. He slid it on before leaving swiftly through two sliding doors. I just slowly closed my eyes and felt hot tears fall down my cheeks as I weakly attempted to pull at my chains. This couldn't be happening. My parents wouldn't abandon me on a planet to hide me away from the results of a seering. They would find me and they would bring me home. I knew they would.

Normal POV

Kylo moved with swiftness through the halls, his blood was boiling with anger. How dare she reject him, a man of great power and strength that could give her an empire to rule beside him. Anyone would be proud to even have his attention.

"Commander." General Hux called, already adding to the stress. "You have the girl?" Hux was walking beside him now moving at his speed.

"You already know the answer to such a stupid question." Kylo responded and Hux smirked.

"You seem upset. I assume she did not take the news of her new… betrothal well?" he asked and now Kylo stopped and started to grab hold of his saber, but Hux raised his hands in defense.

"Maybe she needs a feminine approach. Send Phasma to her." he said. Kylo actually scoffed.

"Phasma's purpose of existence is to kill not to babysit or provide a womanly touch." he said and continued walking.

"No. You're right that's now you're job. Lord Snoke wants to see you and wants to know how you intend to convert her to our side. He expects you to get her pregnant soon and cooperating fully." he said and Kylo paused in his movements once more.

"Have her bathed and cleaned and sent to my chambers." Was his only command before walking and leaving Hux with a defiant smirk.

"Yes commander." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"WHERE IS SHE!" Arkana screamed, her nails digging into the singed dress of a now crying Sati who had survived the massacre. Her family amongst the dead. When communication between Ai and Ranpure were severed the king and queen knew something was wrong. Titus examined the dead bodies while an army of three thousand soldiers waiting a few feet from the village for a command. "YOU HAD ONE JOB TO DO AND YOU FAILED! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

Sati's eyes were hidden by tears as she sobbed unable to make words or even sense of what happened. Titus now stopped at Aren's dead body.

"I will have you beaten to a sliver of your life if you do not give me an answer." she screamed.

"Arkana!" Titus said loudly, with authority. "Enough! Leave the girl alone." Arkana looked at her husband, her green nails releasing the girl who slumped to the ground before crawling over to her parent's corpses.

"You stand there and think and do nothing! He has her we must go get her!" she demanded.

"NO!" he stated causing Arkana to jump a bit. Titus looked at the bodies a bit more.

"She will return of her own accord. She is alive and that is what matters. She will have either decided to embrace her destiny or create a new path for herself." he said and turned to look at his wife. "Whatever she chooses, we will follow." Arkana's eyes widened as she pointed to the dead bodies.

"You would betray the Solos, we would betray everyone?" she asked. Titus moved up to his wife and took her soft cheeks in his large hands.

"I would betray the entire galaxy for my wife and child." he said. There was no escaping what was going to happen. Either Ansara will follow Ben Solo or choose another path. Arkana's eyes closed as she could not dismiss her husband's loyalty to their family. She leaned in and kissed her husband deeply before nodding. She could not force her child's destiny.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was on one knee before the hologram of Lord Snoke.

"You are one step closer to your full potential. She will bring it out of you and help you embrace the dark side." he said pleased. Kylo winced some.

"Master, I do not see how she can. She clearly has power and strength, but I do not understand how she will bring us victory. She is just one girl."

"No she is not! She is a woman who has the power to give birth to an even stronger power. But she is only one piece of the balance. You will complete it. You both will taint each other and create the balance. But it must be perfect. You…" he said pointing to him, "influence her and she will influence you and only can both your acceptance of this power create the breed of soldiers we need. With her acceptance, the Osupa Clan and the many powerful allies they have further out in the galaxy will join us."

"Why would they choose our side?" Kylo asked, his tone starting to show skepticism and Snoke heard it.

"Foolish little boy," he reprimanded. "Beings who hold ancestral blood are seen to have power even stronger than the force giving them more influence over others. Nature and life will bend to their will and the beings who inhabit such nature. With this she also has royalty and multiple armies behind her that will wipe out the resistance's puny forces, because they see her as a deity." Kylo's head lifted at the thought.

Snoke gave a firm stare.

"You sense the power that has been sparked between you two." he said and Kylo nodded once.

"Yes." he said. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Sure the power he felt from the dark side was unique, but this new power, it seemed surreal. His body, mind, and soul were awakened and he knew she felt it too.

"Where your weaknesses lie, she will build. Go. Continue to find Skywalker, she will in time join you as it is her destiny." he instructed before disappearing. Kylo stood up knowing what he must do.

Ansara POV

I needed answers, something that would help me make sense of all of this. The doors slid back open and I jumped a bit to see a slender man with slick orange hair enter the room. He was wearing a black tight outfit and was accompanied by two more men in white.

"Princess Ansara Osupa, my name is General Hux. I am in control of the entire army that is within this base. Everything that happens, I know of. There is no escape. If you cooperate, I may see to it that your stay here is comfortable. Do you understand?" he asked and I looked his pale face over to see how serious he was.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded and motioned his head at one of the soldiers. He came over and released my chains and immediately grabbed my forearm pulling me from the table. My legs wobbled a bit from being weak and I was now held by both the soldiers.

"You will be escorted to the commander's chambers where you will be bathed and… prepared for him." he said hinting at mild disgust. I was led from the room and I was now following behind General Hux. "Have you eaten?" I shook my head.

"Speak up I cannot hear you." he demanded.

"I haven't." I said with a bit of attitude and he nodded.

"I will have the finest meal prepared for you." he said and turned to his right, marching down a silver hallway. The soldiers held my arms and kept directing me. "You will be given one servant to tend to your needs and desires when the commander is away. But remember, that servant serves me." He stopped at a silver door and turned to me.

"Any questions? No? Good." he said and the door suddenly slid open. "You will have free roam of the ship. But do not forget, I see everything." I winced at his words and nodded before being released. I rubbed my arms noticing how tight I was being squeezed. Hux raised his hand and motioned for me to go inside. I glanced inside before slowly stepping inside noticing how large this room was. There were strange alien skulls on the wall and a large glass window in the back of the room where all space could be seen. I stepped further inside and looked around. There was a washing room in the back right and a large round bed beside it. On the other side was a room filled with numerous suits.

"These two soldiers will remain at the door until Commander Ren returns." Hux said and the doors closed and I turned and looked to see I was all alone. I was used to being alone, but now, I was in unfamiliar territory and I was even more frightened. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes whimpering softly as I felt myself ready to cry. The doors opened again and I jumped and turned only to see a young peach- skinned girl with soft blonde curls and freckles. She was in a simple beige gown with some pale looking shoes. She stepped in closer and looked up at me. She was very young no more than eighteen.

"Hello Princess Ansara," she introduced then curtsied almost mechanically as if instructed to. "I am Gabriella. I am your servant." she said and I just stared at her for a moment. "General Hux has informed me you need to be cleaned and fed before the commander comes back. Food is on its way here. I shall go prepare you a bath and some fresh clothes. Please, undress." She avoided my face and eyes and moved over to the wash room. My eyes followed her and I felt I could not trust her because she serves these people. I looked down at my robes to see they were completely filthy and torn. I slowly removed them until I was finally bare. I covered my chest with my hands. I have never been naked near the presence of others. I had never done anything naked with another. I knew my mother always spoke of me giving up my virginity to the future prince I was to marry. I was told all there was to know about sex. I know the honored ways to be with someone, and the filthy ways as well. On Ranpure the young women were not afraid to tell me and show me their secrets to pleasing me, to keep them under their spell.

The once soapy and clear was now dirty and ruined by my body. But I was clean. Gabriella rubbed scented oils on me in the water and now on my skin once it was dried. She cleaned both my toe and fingernails. I just stood there before the glass wall feeling very self-conscious of myself. Gabriella didn't seem even phased by my body. She rubbed some lotion on me and unraveled the braids she had put in my hair. I didn't fight her or disagree with anything she did. She took a white fabric and wrapped it around my breasts and then I heard a click at the back of it and now my breasts were secured. There were some white items on the bed and I assumed I was to wear whatever they were.

"White is… your color." she complimented dryly before moving over and handing me white panties.

"Thank you." I said as I took them and quietly slid them on. They covered some of my bottom cheeks and they were silky and smooth. She then pulled out a long flowing garment and wrapped it around my shoulders then under my arms then fastened it at my side. It had a long sparkling cape flowing down the bottom of it. She used the same fabric around my legs and then slid it up and fastened the fabric at my hips. She then walked around me and then rolled a large full body mirror from the corner of the room and stood behind it just leaving me to look at myself. My eyes widened as I raised my hands and looked at my sparkling form. My hair was dry and in long waves that spiraled down my shoulders. I looked beautiful. Of course on Ai, I have always worn long flowing dresses of vibrant warm colors. But this was different from anything I have worn.

The door slid open now and in one gentle swiping motion, I was faced with Kylo Ren who had taken just a small step into the room, before completely freezing and looking at me. My heart beat fast in fear and anticipation as I wondered what it was he was going to do. I could not see his face through his mask, but I had a feeling this would not be good for me.

"You think I will hurt you." he said suddenly before stepping inside and waving at Gabriella to leave. She nodded after putting the mirror back and glanced at me.

"Your food will be here." she said and hurried from the room and the door closed. Kylo slowly removed his mask and just stared at me. I looked him over with caution.

"Stay out of my mind." I said and he took a few steps toward me. I knew some about the jedis and the siths and the powers of the force and what could be done with it in the wrong hands.

"I see many things in your head, things I cannot ignore." he said now circling me slowly. Before I knew it, I felt his chest pressing into my back. I gasped some as I felt warm lips against my ear.

"I see a smaller you, running through an innocent town filled with people who love and adore you." he whispered. "I see… predators, animals who would shred your flesh in seconds, rolling around at your feet as if they were mere pets."

I frowned some remembering the days of Ai.

"But I see violence… people are screaming, and a creature with great energy picking you from the ground. Your eyes, white as if dead, and you're being carried off. Your mother is screaming and raising her arms to get you back."

My eyes widen as I hear his words. What is he talking about?

"Oh, memories your small mind had forced you to lock away. Maybe this is why they sent you away. Because even in all your purity and grace you were a threat to your entire world." he said and I gasp some feeling more tears fall. I step forward and turn from him.

"You know nothing about me!" I said viciously. By now he was removing his cape.

"I know what you are capable of. I know that we were meant for something greater. And you have felt this." he said now walking closer to me again. "And you know it is true. You've been away from civilization since you were a young girl. You hold no alliance to anyone. So create a unity with me." His dark eyes were causing a panic in me and he took my hand slowly.

"it's okay," he breathed ever so lightly, "I can be a gentle lover." He moved upon me now, grabbing my other hands. I shook my head and began to pull back.

"No." I said through clenched teeth. He frowned.

"There is no point in resisting." he said pulling me closer to him. I was panicking even more now.

"Stop!" I cried feeling his arm wrap around my waist and pull me in, before suddenly my hand came up and connected with his cheek hard. He grunted some and backed away. "How dare you take me from my world, my life, and just determine what happens to me. Like you're entitled to me." Kylo's gloved hand rested over his cheek before slowly glaring at me now, and my glare matched his.

"You don't even know if I've done something like this before! And to force yourself on me spouting how you are a gentle lover!" I said and now my stomach made a low guttural noise and I rested my hand over it and then glared once more. "And I am hungry too! I never ate on Ranpure when you took me! You want me to pass out from exhaustion and the stress you are putting on me!"

Now he raised his hand and my body froze now as Kylo walked closer to me. His eyes were deep and enraged and he looked me over some.

"If I feed you, will you cooperate?" he asked sharply. There was a gentle knock on the door and Kylo lowered his hand giving me control over my body.

"If you stop doing that to me and give me food… it'll be a start." I said and now Kylo tilted his head some and for a split second I thought I saw interest in his eyes.

"Food for you Commander." Soemoen called from the other side of the door. Kylo raised his hand.

"Let us eat." he said and walked around me and moved to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I sat at the end of the bed while Kylo sat at the head smirking with fascination as I stared at him.

"You said you would cooperate if I brought you food." he said. I glanced down at the large, round glass tray that had meats and vegetables on one side and fruits on the other. As hungry as I was, and as good as that food looked, I didn't trust it. "You worry too much. I wouldn't bring you all the way here just to poison you." He raised his now ungloved hand and took some of the fruit putting it in his mouth and watching my every move.

I just glared and looked away.

"So when will I be given my own room?" I asked and he scoffed.

"I see no reason to put you in another room. You are right where I want you to be." he said, and I scowled some before reluctantly raising my hand picking a few pieces of fruit off the side. I kept them in my hand and just ate silently. Kylo kept his back to the wall, legs crossed before leaning forward.

"You must forgive me. I forgot to tell you… how beautiful you look in these garments. White is definitely your color." he said and I snorted some.

"Thank you. I get that a lot." I said.

"From other men?" he questioned quickly, and I glanced back at him to see him now looking at me closely.

"No." I said and looked me over with a calm stare.

"So, it's true then. You've never given yourself to another." he said. I could lie just to piss him off, but that would mean him getting into my head once more, trying to control me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"No. I have not." I said and there was silence amongst us now.

"Then I apologize. I should not have come at you with such aggression." he said. I slowly glanced back at him to see the genuine look on his face. He shook his head scooting closer to me and I tensed some. He looked down some and sighed. "This too is new for me. I have heard about you and your people and their vision like abilities, but I never took interest and when I found out about our destinies, I knew things would be different. And when I saw you on Ranpure, that link between was there, it was there the minute our hands touched. And now that you sit before me with such innocence and beauty, I find it hard to contain myself." His hand gently slid across the bed and his fingers grazed my right hand that I was leaning on some. I looked down at his pale hands over my warm hand.

"I will not lie… I feel something when you touch me. Even now the tips of your fingers make me feel… different." I said staring at our hands before looking up at him. "But I cannot forget what you had done to those people, those people who were my friends." I said and slowly slid my hand back.

"I need answers. I need to know everything about our seering. There are only bits and pieces that I know, and I feel torn apart. First I am living with my family during my childhood and next I am whisked away to a different planet no longer seeing my family again most and planning to live out my life there. And then here you come with talk of prophecies and you kill my people. I cannot over look that."

Kylo stared at me for a long moment.

"Yes. In your position, I can imagine you have questions." he said and now got up from the bed and moved over to grab his helmet from a black stand on the other side of the room.

"I will bring the seer here who did our seering." he said. Now hope filled my eyes.

"I can return home?" I asked.

"No that is not what I said. I will bring the seer here, and he will tell us both what he knows. Then we will have all the answers we need to move forward." he said. I scoffed.

"Move forward? What is there to move forward with? You have taken me from my home, and for what? Something that may or may not happen?" I asked. He whipped his head at me anger filling his eyes.

"IT WILL HAPPEN!" he snapped and I jumped in my spot. "If you cooperate with me and do as your told, your stay here could be painless. But connected or not, do not test me." His tone was low and deep and I could tell how serious he was. He moved over to the door.

"Eat your food." Was all he commanded before exiting the room. Once the doors were closed, I got up and moved over to them. They opened but once they did, I was met with the backs of two soldiers. I winced some knowing I wouldn't get far, even if I said I merely wanted to look around. Kylo probably told them not to let me leave. I had to get out of here though. I didn't care about a prophecy, I needed to be with my family. There had to be something, someone here who didn't agree with all of this. I began to use this time to search the room. I had to find something to use to get out of here. I searched the room for what felt like hours, making sure to leave no traces that I had gone through anything. I beginning to grow tired.

I was about to sit down on the bed when I noticed there were small buttons on the wall across from the bed. I moved over to this wall and observed is some before pushing a button which opened a cabinet. I was hesitant at first to look inside, but when I did, I froze. Staring back at me was black button eyes. I slowly reached inside and picked up the small cloth woven doll. It had fake curly hair in a white dress. My thumb moved over the doll's flesh and I realized what it was. A doll from Osupa I used to have. My head was hurting some as I felt some swelling form. I remember this doll. It was my doll, given to me by a nobleman's wife. I never went anywhere without it. My hand was shaking now as I turned around only to see Kylo standing there with blank eyes. I held up the doll.

"Where did you get this?" I asked angrily moving up to him. "WHO GAVE THIS TO YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS!" I pushed him a bit but he didn't seem upset.

"You gave it to me." he said gently and I froze.

"What? How, that's not possible." I said frantically. How could I give something to someone I had never met before, and suddenly his hand was before me and I gasped feeling my eyes shut hard as I felt that swelling increase. My head was pounding as he leaned in to me.

"I see doors blocking out some memories of your childhood. But I have no such blockades." he said and now his hand moved closer to me and I feel his bare hands touch my forehead and we both gasp. Images flash before my eyes. City. Tall buildings. Smoke arising. Crowds of people walking. We're meeting with ambassadors. And we're on the streets on a planet I do not know.

" _Ansara, stay close to me."_ Mother. It's all bits and pieces, but I see something. My hand is clutched to me and in it… my doll. My other hand holding my mom's hand.

I'm panting hard groaning some as I watched the scene unfold before me. I see a boy my age, black hair and softness in his beautiful eyes. He's scared about something I cannot remember. I give him my doll to make him feel better. I'm pulled away by guards of my father and I am taken to my mother. I never see him again.

I gasp hard and open my eyes to see the ceiling above me, Kylo is on bended knee beside me. His other arm is wrapped around my back. I blink some trying to regain pieces of what I just saw.

"Ben… Your name is Ben Solo. I have met you before." I said gently. He nodded.

"Ben Solo is dead. Trauma from your childhood of being hunted for your abilities, whatever they are, have caused you to lock away stressful memories from your mind. But you can see into my mind, see my memories. " he said and I groaned feeling my legs were numb. I tried to get up, but Kylo placed his other hand under my legs and lifted me up and moved me over to the bed. I blocked out memories? How much did i know that is now being locked away? What is going on with me? I needed more answers.

"You used the force to find this out…" I said.

"And I apologize. I need you to know everything so we can forget the past and start planning our future together." he said and I just watched as he began to slide the blankets over my body.

"What's happened to you? You were a sweet boy." I said. His eyes did not meet mine.

"I was weak then, but now Supreme Lord Snoke has shown me the way to greatness and now he has led me to you, the one who is meant to rule by my side." he said and I just winced some. He's crazy.

"No. I am real." he said. I may have been exhausted but I still frowned.

"Stay out of my mind!" I snapped and moved from him. He sighed with annoyance now before getting up and removing his armor and suit. I was starting to see his bare torso and stomach and I tensed at how toned he was.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he kicked off his boots and in one yank his pants and everything beneath were gone. He stood bare before me and I looked away immediately. "What are you doing!"

"Get used to seeing this. Because you're going to be seeing a lot of this. You only have a small amount of time before I take you again and next time, I will get what I want and depending on how you act while here, will determine on how you lose your precious little maidenhood." he said angrily before walking toward the wash room. My eyes followed his form, doing its best not to look down at all. But I had never seen a man's full body before and I found myself curious.

Author's Notes

Merry Xmas yall!


	7. Chapter 7

7

It felt as if someone had turned up the heat in the room. I felt on fire, my heart beat rising. It's so noticeable it's enough to wake me up and I'm surrounded by the darkness of the room. I look around feeling something else growing inside me. I needed something- wanted something. That twinging in my chest had spiked and it's like my body was reacting to it. I turned over and saw Kylo panting as well. His lips curved into a snarl. He was experiencing this too. His eyes snapped opened and he looked around sitting up with a growl. He was taken over by this heat as well. He looked around for a split second before looking down at me and our eyes connected. And in that moment, something inside my body exploded and spread all over my body.

Kylo's eyes deepened and immediately, my hand lifted and gently grazed his cheek. He was so hot as I imagined my body was as well. It was in that moment that something had taken over us both. We met each other right in the middle, our lips crashing against one another. We groaned and moaned against one another. Our hands pawed and tugged at each other's clothes. Was this a dream? Am I dreaming this? I felt light as a feather wrapped in his arms, and I felt protected and… safe? His tongue darted into my mouth, reaching my own and wrestling with it for dominance. Immediately, he swung his body over mine, pinning me to the bed while his mouth attacked mine. His hands ripped at the robes around my body, his hands digging to find my breasts. Once he found them, his groped them greedily.

This allowed a moan to escape me and my head fell back allowing his lips to bite and suck on my flesh.

"Ahh! What's happening?" I cried out. Kylo answered with only a growl, and that was good enough for me. One of his hands grabbed my hand and flattened it on the bed so he could rest his palm against my own. And that instant connection caused a surge in our bodies. It moved down my stomach and right between my legs and we both moaned at the sensation. I had never felt something like this before. My thoughts alone as a teen caused certain changes in me, that I knew, but this was different. This was addictive, a power I was not familiar with. My hand was moved down our bodies and as it did, I felt every inch and curve of Kylo before suddenly feeling something hard against my palm. It was long and thick and I whimpered at this not knowing how to feel. But this sudden burst of energy inside me made me push all of that... weak fear aside. I gripped Kylo's face now and just stared at him. The same look in my eyes, I saw in his. Want. Need. Power. I wanted it and my body told me he had it.

He kissed me against, dominating my lips as well as parting my legs as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him settling between my legs. I could feel the tip of his cock pressing into me and I knew I should be afraid, but that feeling was like a small whisper in the back of my head. It vanished immediately and in one hard push, he rips into me. I scream out, but my brain tells me to bear it. Take it. It will be okay.

Kylo and I both grunt and moan lowly. He's so big. And I'm so tight. His eyes are closed taking in everything he's feeling. My stomach hurts. My walls and muscles hurt. A new experience and feeling indeed. He slowly opens his eyes and look down at me and immediately that connection is back. We cared about nothing else. He pulls his hips back and slowly eases back in to me. But I care not about gentleness and frailties of my body. I hug him immediately, wrapping my arms and legs around his body and his hand curls into my hair and he starts to pick up speed immediately. I feel his hips grinding into me hard, his thrusts harsh and violent. I moan out loudly, feeling one hand cup my breast while he thrusts.

"Gah fuck!" he growls through clenched teeth. Now the heat had simmered, but the need was still there. He spreads my legs wider and keeps moving inside me, the pain swirling in my stomach and our moans and groans lace into one another. My finger nails claw down his back and I look up at the ceiling for a split second to see our reflections moving like wild animals. His eyes connect with mine once more and he pushes his forehead against mine. His hair is damp from sweat as I was sure mine was too. His hips whipped into me causing my eyes to shut in mild pain.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Maybe he was sorry for this, sorry that neither of us could stop what was happening. Because we didn't want to. He didn't. I didn't. ButI looked at him now, his voice so ragged and weak, I liked it.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." he repeated. I take hold of his cheeks hard.

"Say it again." I demand.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Louder!" I moaned.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled.

"LOUDER!" I cried out with need.

"FUCK I'M SORRY!" he screamed and already I had been pushed over the edge experiencing my first orgasm. He yelled out hard, his shutting hard and I feel his seed pour into me and we both moan out hard. My hands lock around his neck and his hands wrap around my lower back and we hold each other as we both spasm into one another. We groan and grunt softly and I feel his firm body on mine. It's so much for my body. I'm exhausted and the last thing I hear before darkness over takes me is our panting. My body isn't on fire anymore.

I felt completely numb my body getting the rest it needs. But now that there is no sun or its warmth to tell me when to get up, my body will do its own thing. My eyes fluttered open and I inhaled slowly seeing my reflection on the ceiling again. I blinked a bit trying to rid myself of the sleep. I look over to my left and see Kylo still asleep, his face calm as it faces me. He squirms a bit and slowly starts to wake up. I remember that I hated this man for what he had done and his eyes start to open more. He looked at me now with soft, confused eyes, and everything starts to come back to me and he knows this.

"No." I whispered and sit up quickly. I feel pain in my stomach and I yelped gently. Kylo sat up.

"Ansara…" he started. I pulled off the blankets and my eyes widened as I noticed dried blood between my thighs and on the sheets. My eyes widened at the sight and my body started to shake and tremble. I whimpered and now looked down to notice I was completely naked. "Ansara I…" I immediately got up and moved across the bed and rushed over to the wash room and just closed the door. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and my eyes widened as I stared at my naked body. My arms were covered in bruises as if someone had squeezed the life out of them.

"It wasn't a dream… it wasn't a dream." I said in disbelief. I looked down at my hands. What did I do?

"Ansara. Open the door." Kylo demanded.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and clenched my hair. I placed my back to the door and slowly slid down to the ground.

"Ansara, please we need to discuss what happened." he said. I shook my head not wanting to talk to him. No it had to be someone else. Someone other than him.

"Get that girl!" I snapped.

"Girl? What girl?" he asked. I felt like I was going crazy.

"THE SERVANT GIRL! BRING HER TO ME!" I cried, my body shaking as I now and curled up against the door. There was a silence now and I waited before hearing the door open and close. What happened? How did this happen? I ran my fingers over my hair and I just shut my eyes feeling as if I was losing my mind. I heard the door open up a few minutes later. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Princess? It is Gabriella. May I enter?" I had moved to sit against the wall now, my eyes just dull as I was staring out into space thinking what was happening to me.

"Come." I replied lowly and the door opened and Gabriella entered shutting the door behind her. Once she saw me, she paused and just looked at me. My legs were just straight and opened. My body was limp and she looked around the floor at the blood. She then moved to me carefully and slowly she crouched down beside me and gently moved some of my hair out of my face. I didn't move. I felt I would be struck with pain if I did.

"Let me draw you a bath," she said soothingly, "I will put oils in it that will relax your body help your muscles not be so tense." Slowly my eyes looked at her and I just gave a gentle nod. She nodded and moved over to the large tub that could fit five people and she turned the water on. She moved back over to me and nodded.

"I will go get my oils." she said and moved to the door.

"Gabriella." I stated causing her to stop.

"Yes princess?" she asked and I just nodded again.

"Thank you." I replied and she nodded. "And I want to see no one, except you." Gabriella swallowed now and nodded.

Kylo's POV

I was pacing all around the room trying to make sense of what happened last night. I thought it was a dream, a beautiful dream where she submitted to me completely. But waking up was now a nightmare. My sheets were being cleaned and I watched as a servant took the bloodied sheets away. Mild guilt clouded me and I was waiting for the servant girl to exit the bathroom. I had gotten dressed in the meantime, as I waited.

But she was willing. I was sure of it. Her hands moved about my body with such passion and desire. She wanted me inside her. I paused now in thought of that. Those feelings I cannot forget. Her soft skin combined with mine. I had never felt such softness. She smelled so good and her walls, soft and welcoming and made my cock feel as if it were on fire and it felt amazing. The door of the washroom and the servant was walking out now. I approached her quickly and attempted to see Ansara, but the door shut too quickly. The girl stopped before me and looked at me with fear.

"I am sorry Commander Ren. The princess says she wishes to see no one except me." she explained. My chest tightened at her words and I frowned deeply through my helmet and I placed one hand on her collar bone and gave it an intimidating squeeze. She whimpered, her body growing limp in my hand.

"That is the wrong answer." I said lowly. She winced.

"I am sorry commander, I am doing what you asked." she said and I stared at her weak face. If I hurt this slave, it would cause more distress to Ansara and I rolled my eyes through my mask. "So why are you out here and not in there making her feel better. Like. I. Asked?" My grip on her body tightened and she nodded.

"I am getting her oils for the bruises." she whimpered and my body jerked some. Was my touch so brutal, that I bruised her flawless flesh? I removed my hand.

"Go. GO!" I snapped and she hurried from the room. I raised my hand in the direction of my light saber and it flew into my palm and I had to leave, before I did something I would regret. I moved down the hall with great speed, my fists rising in anger as I moved into an empty room filled with items I did not care about. I activated my light saber and screamed as I began to cut into anything I saw. Lights and fire danced around me. She doesn't want to see anyone. No she doesn't want to see me. I yelled out in frustration at the thought and continued to cut and destroy anything my saber touched. This was not how I expected things to go so quickly in her arrival. I wanted her to spread her legs willingly for me. I wanted to see her smile at the sight of me because she wanted to smile. This connection between us, this connection did this. A force of light and dark have formed in our bodies. Her power called to me as mine did to her.

I wished last night had never happened. I wished it was truly a dream. I had returned to my chambers after seeing the servant girl walk back. I followed her until she was in the bathroom. I removed my helmet and quietly stood at the door leaning in some to hear.

"I'm sorry the commander hurt you princess." I hear the servant girl say. I thought I would be filled with rage at the girl speaking out of line and not when spoken to, but upon hearing Ansara's voice, I was calm. I placed my hand quietly to the door and felt her pulse through it.

"I don't know what happened." I hear her say and I closed my eyes.

'I don't either.' I thought to myself. It was not my intention to hurt her in that way, to rob her of such precious virtue. But I hear soft chuckles coming from inside.

"I thought the bubbles would help." the servant says. I hear both girls chuckling.

"They help." Ansara says and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile softly, because she has found the will to smile. The door suddenly opened and I was familiar with Hux's loud footsteps.

"Commander, I am here to inform you we have the seer from Planet Ai."

His voice was ruining this moment and I lifted my hand at him and in seconds he flew right out of my room, hitting the wall with a thud and I just continued to smile with content. I don't think I have ever smiled this much before in my life.

Ansara's POV

Gabriella returned and helped me in the pool of soothing water. I gasped at how light I felt. She used some pins to pin my hair up and silently she ran a sponge over my body and I just remained quiet.

"I'm sorry the commander hurt you princess." she said lowly, carefully. I glanced at her, her words bringing me from my thoughts which I did not want to be in forever. The more I remained in my head the more I felt like I was losing my mind.

"I don't know what happened." I whispered and just looked down at the water. I suddenly feel a pull at my chest and I glanced at the door knowing, somehow someway, knowing Kylo was on the other side. Was this part of what was happening to us? The prophecy? Did it create a bond or something.

There were some bubbles that floated around in the water. Somehow, I found myself smiling gently and cupping my hands in the water scooping up a bunch of bubbles before blowing them across the water. They smelled so good. I found myself smiling and gently chuckling at the mere sight of them.

"I thought bubbles would help." Gabriella said and I looked up at her smiling some and nodding.

"They help." I said lightly. "Thank you." She smiled and bowed her head.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Open your legs." Gabriella said gently, and I looked up at her with hesitance, but she gave a comfortable smile. "Let the water seep in and you will feel better."

I felt better already. My sore body was relaxed and I felt as if I was floating on the clouds. I slowly spread my legs, and felt the water fill the gap between is and I sighed with great relief as I feel the water take my aches and pains away and now I feel the sponge roaming my back some more. There was a firm knock on the door.

"Ansara…" Kylo started with firmness in his tone. "I will be coming in and you will accept that." I frowned now and remained quiet as was he. The door then slid open and Gabriella stood up at attention, head down, wet fingers pressed together. "Leave us."

I grabbed Gabriella's wrist suddenly before looking at Kylo.

"She stays." I said and Kylo gave a pale, deathly stare to the girl.

"Leave!" he yelled. I felt her jump at the tone of his harsh voice and she was trembling and I knew she felt some type of confliction, and I wouldn't put her in a position and so I let her hand go so she could hurry from the bathroom.

"General Hux is such a gentleman for lending her to me. And now you take my only means of minimal happiness away from me in my time of great pain-"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled stepping closer to the tub and I just remained sitting on the stone bench beneath the water. Kylo shook his head. "I don't know what happened last night. I just felt overwhelmed with something so powerful, I couldn't control it." I held the sponge in my hand now squeezing some of the water out of it wondering what I should say. He wasn't entirely to blame and so I just stretched my hand out in his direction, sponge staring up at him. He looked down at it for a second as if not knowing what to do with it. I rolled my eyes.

"This is your only chance at getting close to me without me being entirely aggressive." I snapped lowly and stared up at him with my eyes. Kylo looked away feeling embarrassed some before removing his cape and some of his armor before moving on his knees toward me. He removed his gloves, took the sponge, and I leaned forward so he could run the sponge over me. He did just that, running the semi dry sponge over my back. I felt utter annoyance at this and I closed my eyes trying to contain my emotions. "Please dip the sponge in the water and place it on my back."

There was a low grumble of annoyance in response before he started to do this and slowly pressed the sponge to my back. There was a tint of roughness to it, but I just rolled my eyes. It was not as good as Gabriella and I was preferring her to come back. I opened my mouth to speak, but Kylo cut me off.

"The seer who did our seering is here." he said and I looked back at him mildly.

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Once you are cleaned and fed." he answered and I nodded.

"I don't want to wear those garments anymore. I want the dresses I wore of my planet." I commanded wondering how far I would get with this. The sponge kept running awkwardly over my back. I leaned my neck to the left and he gently pressed the sponge to my shoulder.

"I will see that you are properly accommodated." he said blankly. I knew we were both avoiding the real subject at hand. I raise my hand and place it over his and he stops his movements and there is silence once more. I sighed some.

"I too don't know what happened last night. But it happened and we cannot take it back." I explained before slowly looking up at him, his face now avoiding my own.

"I'm sorry that your first time wasn't… pleasurable. It was… my first time as well." he said quickly standing up and moving toward the door.

"Stop." I said and he whipped his head at me.

"Stop commanding me!" he snapped and I found humor in his attitude.

"Then stop obeying me." I said standing up some. My muscles were so loose I wobbled some. I pointed to the towel hanging behind the door and he glanced at it before looking away with attitude and moving over to the towel and grabbing it and handing it to me. I stepped out of the pool and watched his eyes drink in every inch of me. I covered myself finally and moved up to him staring at him, this time calmly.

"It was pleasurable. I think whatever is building inside us erupted and we could no longer fight the instinct or the urges." I said and raised my palm to him. Already I felt a pull to him and I started to wonder if I could see into his mind with this bond of ours. Slowly, he raised his hand to meet mine and the warmth swirled around in my stomach. "I am… honored to be your first."

Of course, I had never taken anyone's virginity before and that did make me feel somewhat better knowing we both just jumped head first into one another. Kylo bit his lip softly.

"I feel it again, the need." he said and now I dropped my hand slowly and he winced some. "But you need time. You must heal. I will go and make sure everything is ready for us to see the Seer. You will be allowed to leave this room once you are dressed and fed. I will escort you." Without any further words, he collected his stuff and exited the room. I sighed some and left the wash room, the water draining from the tub after a while. Gabriella came in with a lavender robe and I smiled as she held it up to me. There were holes in the shoulders and arms and on the side of the dress. It was beautiful. Behind her came another servant with food.

Gabriella helped me put the dress on and I looked myself over in the mirror. I nodded.

"This is it." I replied looking at Gabriella who bowed her head in response. I wondered how she became a servant to this place. I was eating some of the fruits.

"Come Gabriella, eat with me." I said sitting on the bed. She remained in place and shook her head once.

"It is not allowed, princess." she replied. I nodded very slowly and continued to eat.

"Have you eaten at least?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, princess." she said.

"What have you eaten?"

"The meal servants eat."

"And what meal is that?"

"It's just a lumpy soup type of meal."

"And how did you come to be on this ship?"

"I was born on this ship and programmed to serve."

I tensed some at her words and looked away some. Maybe she knew a way off this base. The door opened once more and Kylo was there, helmet on and he just stood there silently. Gabriella took this time to hurry from the room.

"You make it difficult to make friends." I said almost humorously.

"You are not here to make friends." he exclaimed and I scoffed.

"Right, I am here to be bred like an animal." I said.

"Can we go one day without arguments?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. You opened the door to all this." I said but I was still exhausted. I didn't want to argue at this point either. "What is it?"

"We are going to see the seer." he answered. I turned my head at him with interest. Someone from my home world was here and this brought me peace. I stood up and moved up to him.

"Alright." I said and he turned and left the room and I followed him down this massive hall. There were so many things to see. Robots rolled around the floor and soldiers marched across the place. My eyes moved all over the place. I had never been on a ship before so this was quite an experience. Kylo turned to a door and stopped and looked at me before opening the door open. He entered and I followed with hopeful eyes only to have them sink into sadness as I saw Marek, the head priest of our temple, strapped to some device standing him up. His eye was blackened and blood dripped down his lip.

"Oh what have you done to him!" I snapped moving up to him, "Oh Marek." He wheezed some and blinked at me.

"Princess Ansara." he said smiling gently." It is so good to see you safe again. When we found you had been taken, the planet cried for you. Your parents miss you greatly." I gently touched his face before looking back at Kylo who just stood there calmly.

"How did you manage to get him off my planet without being detected?" I asked and he looked my way.

"I have spies everywhere. Eyes in places you would think I didn't have." he said.

"So everywhere?" I said smartly before he stepped closer to me and moved me aside some and the table at held Marek glided back some so there was distance between us.

"You know why you are here. Tell us everything you saw when we were brought to you." he demanded. Marek looked at him and groaned some.

"I told you exactly what your parents needed to know." he said.

"So what did you tell our parents?" Kylo asked with annoyance slowly removing his glove from his left hand which made me nervous. Marek shook his head some.

"I cannot recall the entire thing." he said and suddenly, Kylo raised his right hand and Marek gasped, his body arching some, head falling back. My eyes widened.

"Kylo stop! You're hurting him." I yelled.

"He will not be hurt, but I haven't the time for games." he said raising his left hand to me. "Take my hand and we will see together." I was hesitant at first, but what did I have to lose. I needed answers. I needed everything to make sense. I needed to know everything. I looked at Kylo before taking his hand and now everything faded black in my vision and mind and I looked around.

 _I was no longer in the room with Kylo, but instead he and I were in a temple where light shined down on us from above. I looked around at the sound of people speaking and I look forward. I see my parents and another pair of people standing in the middle of the temple while Marek stood before them._

" _Place each child on the pillar." he said calmly. My father had me, Kylo's… mother had him in her arm. I glanced up at Kylo and then his parents. They seemed very loving and caring. What happened to him? We watched as our parents lied our naked forms on the pillar and Kylo was crying which made my infant form start to stir. The pillars had to be cold. Marek walked between the two and raised his hands over our bodies in unison and I just watched never before seeing a seering before. It was sacred and only between the priest, parents and the baby. Marek's eyes were closed and he let his head fall back some and he inhaled some._

 _But he suddenly shook and groaned out causing our parents to look alarmed._

" _Death… life. It mixes between them!" he said. "There will be war, the boy filled with violence and untamed power. The girl filled with new life and peace. They are both halves of the same whole! Together they will wipe out the weak in the galaxy and replace them with a new generation. Together they can start an empire no one has ever seen before! Death will follow them but behind them will be life." He yelled out some in pain as his hands shook over the two crying babies._

 _My father held my mother close as the two looked at each other. The temple shook around them._

" _The two will combine and be a powerful force of good and bad, light and dark, purity and evil. One will not exist wit out the other! Destruction, famine, disease, death will come and they will be unstoppable." he said. My eyes widened as I continued to watch the world around us seem to crumble. "The power will grow inside both and soon when mature enough, the energies inside them will call to each other like a beacon and unite the two."_

"This is why they sent me away… to be away from you." I said softly. Marek nodded.

"Your parents knew the power between you both could not be quelled unless you both were dead. And since that would never be an option, they decided that when you matured to send you somewhere where they could still be close to you and protect you." he explained.

"What else is there?" I hear Kylo ask. Now I blink and we are back in the room. Marek is tired and panting hard from both of us being in his mind. I was at a standstill with myself.

"Kylo stop." I said.

"I want to know more. Did you send her away because of me or did something else happen on Ai of which the city would not have been able to overcome if an attack of great magnitude were to strike again?" he asked. I looked at Kylo and then at Marek who just sighed and closed his eyes. I stepped closer to Marek and took hold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. This I wanted to know.

"Please Marek." I whispered and he nodded. "I need to know." Marek looked at me and nodded.

"You were ten when this happened. Everything was peaceful in the city. We had a good harvest and all the territories were lounging in tranquility. Familiar animals were entering the city and of course we let them move along how they pleased as they did not bother the civilians. The king and queen and their young daughter were visiting and everyone was playing music and games and it was… perfect." He was smiling gently as he recalled his story, but he closed his eyes and winced. "But the skies darkened and a creature of energy had ripped through the atmosphere and came upon the city. It was attracted to your power. It destroyed many. Let me show you. You can see it with your eyes through mine."

I stared at him for a moment scared of his words and I gently rose both my hands, one so Kylo could come with me and the others moved over Marek's eyes. I had no idea what I was doing and I inhaled some and just focused on seeing what I wanted to see through his eyes.

 _Now I felt white surround me and I heard screaming all around me. I'm running through people._

" _GO GET TO SAFETY!" I am yelling but it is not me. It's Marek. I was Marek. Marek was running through the city passing guards who shot large bursts of electricity into the air. Bodies were lying in the street killed by falling debris. He ran into my father and mother._

" _Marek where is Ansara!" My mother screams and Marek turns and look around._

" _She was in the square the last I saw her!" he answers. Now my father was leading a charge with soldiers and my mom behind him. Tentacles of light smashed into the village and even hit the large glass castle smashing some of the towers. Marek is running with the soldiers as well. It is pure panic and death. And as he reaches the square, he sees a sight that had taken his breath away. A tall being of light stood before them all. It was pure energy and light and as it turned to face us, Arkana yelped as she saw an unconscious Ansara in the being's arms. Everyone was frozen as they had never seen such a thing before. Suddenly the being's form stretched until it became a tentacle itself that was attached to the large squid like being above that was still destroying the city._

 _Ansara was floating up into the air, toes starting to crack as the energy drained the life from her. Her small face crackled slowly as if she were a glass doll that was being squeezed slowly. Her eyes moved some indicating life inside her._

" _Momma." I whimpered fear in such a small voice. My mom's eyes widened as if she had heard me. Immediately she turns to my father and grabs his sword from his sheath. My father's sword had the power to emit a large burst of lightning should the city ever lose power and was consumed by darkness. It was made from a crystal mined years ago from my mother's homeplanet. She ran up the nearest street that would lead her to the highest of buildings. My father knew what she was going to do and before he could follow a harsh roar was heard from behind him and everyone turned to see a large scared, male sabre roaring from behind. My father knew this saber. He had gone into multiple battles with the creature. Even his daughter was known to have a soft spot for the sabers. My father looked at the large fanged beast and looked back up toward the light that was planning to take his daughter. He frowned and rushed over to the saber and without needing permission mounted the beast that took off in the direction he had commanded._

 _Now Marek is following my mother who was climbing on top of villager's homes and buildings. Marek could only see this from the ground, but he wanted to see. He wanted to see how far the royals would go for the city. He kept running even as people were running away from the tentacles of light that still mashed the city causing fire to rise and devour everything. Marek had gotten to the top of the highest hill in the city and looked up and watched as he saw my mother standing on the tallest building facing the being. I was high in the air now, so high if I fell the fall alone would kill her. Everything is quiet now, the fire, the screaming, the death… silent. Marek watched with wide eyes as he sees my mother point the sword at the large being of energy and without blinking a large burst of lightning strikes into the air as she screams hard. The sound is so powerful it rips through the silence and like a snake, struck the being and it finally makes a shrieking noise of pain. The strike of lightning tore through everything. The tentacles of the being disintegrated like a light going out, it started to fade away._

" _Oh my stars!" Marek says covering his mouth, as he watched my form falling to the ground at such speed. Everyone held their breath as they watched. If I was a servant I would think I was going to die. But another roar makes everyone look up, and they see the stomach of the saber jumping atop of the buildings and with one large leap, the saber is soaring through the air in my direction, my father's arms held high as I land so perfectly in his hold. He holds me tight as the saber lands on the street sliding some across the dirt. It is over. Marek runs in their direction of my parents, soldiers following him as well and they see my father on his knees now holding me in his arms and looking me over._

" _Open your eyes." he says to me. "Come on my little nebula, open your eyes. Look at me. Please!" Everyone stands there, my mother jumping down from the buildings and hurrying over to my father falling to her knees._

" _Ansara?" she cries as they look at my face, still cracked, body lifeless. "Ansara, come on baby, come back to us." It's silent as villagers gather as well to watch me. Marek's heart is beating fast with angst as he looks over at my limp form. But slowly, very slowly, my legs start to move and his body lifts as he gasps. The cracks in my body start to fade away and my eyes open. My mom yells in happiness and they hug me tight. Everyone cheers now in utter happiness._

The light fades from my eyes and I take a step back right into Kylo who holds me some. Marek panted some.

"After that attack, the counsel got together with the king and queen. With such power inside you, we knew that another attack was bound to come, an attack we could not bounce back from. The tribes and allies would have turned against us and we could not risk a war from inside our own barriers. You were so drained from the attack, you didn't remember a thing, but recovered quickly. Your parents wanted it that way and after a long talk, we agreed to send you to Ranpure to live out your days. The power of the forest hid your power since nature is drawn to you. No one was the wiser." he said. I stared at him for a moment. So that's what happened.

"And because you sent me away, the vision you saw when I was a baby came true." I said and he closed his eyes.

"We thought we were protecting you." he said and I walked up to him gently touching his face. I nodded some feeling my eyes water. After seeing what happened, I would have wanted to send me away too.

"And you were. I don't blame you or my parents." I said. "What does this mean now?" Marek leaned his head back as if finally resting it.

"It means you can follow this destiny or choose your own." he said and I stared at him for a long moment before turning and looking at Kylo now.

"What will you do with him?" I asked.

"He cannot be allowed to go back. I will keep him until I decide what will happen." he said and I winced feeling that he was going to kill him.

"Princess, do you know what my blessing was for you when you left my temple?" I hear Marek ask and I turn and look at his old features.

"What?" I asked and he smiled

"I blessed you with the power of everlasting life." he said. Everlasting life meant one's name would live on forever no matter their legacy. They would never be forgotten. I looked down some and nodded before turning back and moving over to the door.

"I will return to your chambers." I merely answered. Kylo took hold of my arm.

"We will talk." he said gently and I nodded before leaving the room. There was much to think about now that I knew what I needed to know.

Author's Notes

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Other updates will be coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I sat on Kylo's bed just staring off into space. I couldn't believe such a horror happened amongst my people that I did not remember, that I forced myself to forget. My parents were right to send me away lest everyone turn against them. I hadn't even been on Planet Ai since I was ten years old and now, I had a feeling I wasn't meant to be there anymore. Even now I can only remember the events that I had been shown by Marek. Was there more that I did not know? Kylo just stood there, gloveless and helmetless as he watched me.

"You now know everything." he said and I just glanced up at him.

"For being something so good, it appears the only thing I have attracted to me is evil. But apparently that's all ancestral blood has been known to attract." I said. Kylo stepped forward now and moved closer to the bed.

"So embrace this fact. You know you are good. Give in to your instincts, your destiny and rule beside me." he said and I frowned at him.

"You don't even have true feelings for me." I said, because I knew I didn't have feelings for him. He killed Aren and he is going to kill Marek. Kylo's body visibly tensed. "If it weren't for the power we had, you wouldn't feel anything for me and we cannot learn to like each other." Now he was before me, hands on the end of the bed watching me intently.

"You're wrong. That day we met in that foggy, grease filled city, I knew you were the one. This was before I ever felt the power I now possess. Even though I never truly knew who you were, I knew you were the one. My stomach had butterflies and even though we had been separated for years after that, I couldn't love another, I didn't want to. I believed the prophecy came true that day… when you gave me your most prized possession, a piece of your heart to me. Even when I was… good, training in the ways of the Jedi I thought of you and the butterflies were still there." My lips quivered some and I looked away.

"I am not evil like you. I can never condone what you do, what you plan to do." I said and he nodded.

"You aren't supposed to. I am your darkness and you are my light. That is how we complete each other. That is how we are meant to connect." he said gently, raising his hand slowly to touch my cheek softly. I winced some not knowing what I should do, or think or say.

"Will I ever be allowed to return home?" I asked and Kylo looked down for a moment as if thinking before looking up at me.

"When you are ready to rule, yes." he said, and I leaned back from his touch not liking the answer, but I knew it was all I was going to get. I looked down some before looking at him.

"I want to see this base. Whatever you wish to show me, I will see. It's not like I can escape. I don't want to be cooped up in this room all the time and I want more access to Gabriella when you are away." I said and slowly a gently smile spread across Kylo's lips as he played with a strand of my hair. I can see in his eyes he thought I was giving him terms for my compliance.

"Done." he said and moved over to place his helmet and gloves back on. He walked over to me and looked down on me. "But do not forget your place is by my side. You will do as commanded and in return, I will fulfill any desires you may have." I was not sure about any of this, but my position was clear. Maybe I should see where this goes. For who knows what will happen tonight once we fall asleep. Will we take each other? That was hardly the real question though. I have seen a short extent of Kylo's abilities. He's not afraid to kill. Could I really just walk about this… ship knowing that everyone here are killers? Can I live with that reality, that I did nothing to stop the future killing?

Would it be my fault? No. I will not be intimidated, I will not be bullied. I will do what I must to ensure my survival and that I make it back to Planet Ai.

"You're worried you'll fall into darkness." Kylo said and I started to frown, thinking he used his powers on me, but he raised his hand in defense, "I can easily see that on your face."

He moved toward the door and opened it waiting for me to follow. Slowly I did and we now moved down the empty hall.

"I am not like you. I am… the light, purity. I can never accept that you murder people in cold blood." I said.

"We are in a war. Death will be the outcome one way or the other. Get used to it." he explained. I sneered gently at his words wondering where it was we were even going.

"Since I know you can never change and will never change… don't ever ask me to change for you." I stated and now he paused in his walk and looked back at me. Even through his helmet, I could imagine the frown playing on his face. I just stared up at him with a tough, yet calm feature. He said nothing else and kept moving. I followed behind him not passing robots of different designs carrying heavy crates. We were passing a hall where the left side was made of glass and I noticed a very large pool. There were men jumping in and swimming in unison as if practicing some type of tactic.

"This pool is for our soldiers who train with marine life as well as for stealth assignments on other planet. When it is empty, you may swim in it." he said before moving on. However, I leaned forward toward the glass watching as the soldiers swam in perfect unison, guns in their hands stalking invisible prey. "Come." I rolled my eyes and turned and followed him. He showed me the numerous weapons vaults and training grounds that were on this ship. He showed me the different rooms where the commanders and generals had meetings and even the mess hall to eat in. I was sure there was more, but I didn't think of that.

"So I can walk around here as much as I want?" I asked. Kylo looked at me.

"You will be escorted by Gabriella." he said. So she can spy on me. "More or less." I frowned, heart tightening in anger, ready to yell at him for being in my mind, when something caught our attention.

"You're letting the prisoner roam around freely now. Not the worst decision you have made as of yet." Hux said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Hux?" Kylo asked.

"We have word that there are some of the resistance are on Jakku that have information on the ware bouts of Luke Skywalker." he informed stiffly. Luke Skywalker, the legendary Jedi. They were looking for him?

"What do you want with Luke Skywalker?" I asked Kylo.

"Then we will go to Jakku." Was his only reply, ignoring me.

"And the Ai Priest? Why is he still alive?" he asked. Now I looked at Hux with wide eyes.

"Why? You plan to kill him? Why?" I asked quickly. Hux looked at Kylo in response and Kylo nodded.

"Kill him. We have what we need." he said. I exhaled sharply in shock.

"What? No you can't kill him!" I said shocked and Kylo nodded.

"He is of no use to us." he answered quite casually and I shook my head.

"He is of my people." I said, voice breaking some. Kylo just looked at me and then Hux.

"Do it." he said and Hux nodded with a smirk turning from us. I couldn't let this happen. I needed Marek. He is the only Ai civilian on this ship that brought me comfort with his mere existence.

"Wait, I still have questions!" I said moving up to Hux who paused and looked at me swiftly with intimidation causing me to wince and looked at Kylo. Immediately, I took his hand in mine. "Please, I must see him." Kylo was silent for a moment before looking at Hux.

"Take her to him. She has five minutes." he instructed. Hux just looked at us with annoyance before taking my forearm and dragging me down the hall. I glanced back at Kylo mouthing 'thank you' before turning a corner and no longer seeing him. It took a few minutes to get me to Marek, but once I was pushed inside the familiar room, I looked at him. Weak and calm. I glanced at Hux who just watched.

"Can I have some alone time. I am sure you can subdue me if I try anything." I said sharply and Hux smirked.

"Indeed, I can." he said lowly before exiting the room.

"I think that one likes you." I heard Marek say weakly, and I turn and look at him feeling great pain fill me.

"Marek… they are going to kill you." I said moving up to him and dropping to my knees before him wrapping my arms around his lower body, sobbing into his robes. But he gently shushed me.

"Oh princess, I knew they were coming for me. I knew that the day I left my home world, I would never return. But to know you are safe helps me embrace the other life." he explained. I looked up at him. He is a great priest, one I had loved like a second father.

"Tell me what to do. I am so afraid of what is to become of me here." I said and Marek nodded slightly and I leaned back into him again closing my eyes and crying silently.

"You have the strength of your father and the wisdom of your mother. Use the knowledge I have shared with you to survive to ensure your place on a powerful throne… even if that throne is the enemy to others." he advised. Slowly I opened my eyes as his words soaked in to my mind. I leaned back and looked up at Marek.

"Marek… what are you saying? That I should embrace the darkness of the First Order?" I asked and he sighed happily almost.

"Ansara, the people of Ai were never the good or the bad. When the Galactic Civil War broke out, King Dreyus sent your father and some soldiers to war, not because it was the right thing to do, but because it did benefit him. Other priests prophesized the down fall of the Galactic Empire so your grandfather just brought it to fruition. What I am saying now, princess, is that we are not good nor bad, we do what we must to ensure the survival of ourselves and our people. If you choose to side with Kylo Ren then the resistance will fall, the Jedi will be no more, you will marry a strong king and be queen to a new galaxy, a new world. Darkness will rise, but with it the light you possess and the children you bring into this world." he said. My cheek was just pressed into his robes as I listened to his words, eyes just staring into space as I came to terms with what he was saying. In my world, there is no good and bad. The power I have… I can be whatever without consequence.

"Sharpen your skills, find out all that you are and you will be victorious in whatever you choose." he said and at that moment, I made my choice. I know what I wanted and I would do what must to get it. I stood up slowly and looked at Marek with a sniffle.

"The day before Aren was killed, I saw him dying. I saw his life taken from him. I can see parts of the future as well." I said and Marek nodded.

"Yes. I am curious of what all you can do." he said. I looked down some.

"I am saddened I can't save you so we can find out together." I said and Marek chuckled some more before coughing some.

"My dear, I have seen too much in my life time, found out too much from my sight. I am happy to not know what you have chosen." he said and I nodded slowly before leaning in to him and kissing his cheek lightly. The door slid open and Hux was there.

"Times up. Let's go." he commanded and I wiped my eyes and nodded before touching his cheek and gently stepping away.

"Bless you with the strength to walk amongst the gods." I prayed gently and he smiled some.

"Good bye princess." he said as the door closed between us. A soldier, or storm trooper as Kylo once called them while he was showing me around, was standing there with a knife. Hux took my arm and led me down the hall and I looked back to see he entered the room. I closed my eyes in pain before looking away. I looked at Hux.

"I want to go to Jakku." I said and Hux scoffed.

"You do not get to bark commands." he said and I paused now in movement causing him to jerk forward a bit and he looked at me with a frown. "If I am to rule by Kylo Ren's side, I need to see everything. I don't need to be shielded from acts of war." Hux looked at me almost impressed by my words and nodded slowly.

"I will speak with Commander Ren." he replied and continued to pull me down the hall. I followed keeping Marek and Aren and my family and people in the back of my mind as I prepared for the journey of a life time.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I sat on Kylo Ren's bed and stared off into space with mild anger as I knew Marek was gone, gone from my life forever. First Aren and now him. I had to be incredibly thankful my own parents are safe. I remember watching my mother put her arm bracelets on and prepare for the day ahead.

" _Remember darling, you mustn't be mean to your man. But you must not let him forget who is in charge."_ The door opened and Kylo moved in swiftly removing his helmet and staring at me intently.

"You are not going to Jakku!" he stated. I stood up slowly.

"Why not?" I asked. He scoffed and shook his head.

"If you have to ask then you aren't as smart as I thought you were." he insulted and I tensed some at his words, but inhaled calmly.

"You are getting what you want," I said moving toward him," you are getting me at your side to do with as you please." My tone clearly hinted the lie of which he caught.

"And I am to trust you just like that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If you have to ask then you aren't as smart as I thought you were." I repeated his word and looked down at his hand for a bit. Could I see inside his mind? Could I see what he was thinking like he did mine. I took his right hand in my hands and he tense as if wanting to pull his hand back but decided at the last minute not to. I slid his glove off slowly, and gently placed my bare palm against his. We both sighed softly. My heart beat began to increase and I felt his heart as well.

"We don't trust each other, and maybe that is what we will need to help us survive each other me more so you. You show me that I am equal to you in some way, give me some type of freedom and control over my life in your capture," I started and slowly my hand slid up his arm. His eyes watching my hand move over his shoulder and up to his face," and I will give you what you want. My power." I took an even breath and tried to feel what he was feeling. I suddenly felt unsure, felt like I didn't know if I should believe in something or not. I looked his face over, his eyes telling me this. I wondered if I could see into his world, his mind. I saw flashes suddenly in my mind. A forest, a familiar forest, Ranpure. The sun is shining down and I can see its rays.

I see two hands curled into one and it's us. Kylo is moving down a hill and helping me get down. He's in the clothes of Ai nobleman, a crown was atop his head and he was smiling, laughing even. I'm hesitant to move down the hill, but Kylo has his hands out to me, helping me get down. I'm in a flowing emerald dress with rings and arm bracelets around my forearms. Kylo runs his hand through my hair and leans down kissing me passionately, and I accept it, want it.

Suddenly, I see nothing as Kylo steps back from me, eyes widened looking at his hands and then at me.

"You don't want compliance or obedience." I whispered.

"Now you're spying in my head!" he snapped, and I shook my head.

"You want true feelings." I said and I looked down at my hand remembering the warmth that was his hand in mine. He wanted someone to love him voluntarily and apparently that someone is me. How is this bond supposed to form if we cannot trust each other? He was before me in seconds.

"You will stay out of my mind." he demanded. I stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Let me go with you to Jakku." I said once more and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I said NO." he said turning to move from me, but I took his hand again and he paused and whipped his head back at me.

"How about you take me as a request from one old friend to another?" I asked tilting my head and looking at him. His body softened a bit and he stared at me for a while, and I could see him. I could see young Ben Solo smiling at me and taking my doll and holding it to his chest as he saw me do with it. I suddenly felt warmth in my chest for some reason, but it wasn't me feeling this. If I touched Kylo, I could feel what he was feeling and see what is in my mind like him with me. My mind told me that was a part of the bond. I wonder if we could feel each other when we weren't touching?

Kylo looked at our hands combed together before looking away.

"You will do as commanded. The servant girl will dress you and prepare you. Don't make me regret this." he said moving out the room. I moved up to the door and placed my hands on both sides and leaned out the door.

"You won't." I called out. I was sure that I didn't entirely know what it was I was looking for on Jakku. Maybe I was telling myself to see some of the bad so that I could make myself stronger when the times called for it. I mustn't be mean to my man, but I must not let him forget who is in charge.

The shipped seemed to be floating in space for what seemed like hours until Gabriella came with some gold and brown robes to prepare me for Jakku.

"Have you ever been to this place?" I asked as she dressed me. She placed a gold wrap around my breasts and hips and tightened everything with a black string. Then she put a long flowing brown robe over my body.

"No. I never know where we are in space." she replied handing me a wrap and showing my how to wrap it around my head and face so sand didn't get in my eyes. I nodded glancing at her curiously. I wanted to ask her where she was born until there was a knock on the door. It opened and in came a tall soldier in a silver uniform.

"Princess Ansara, the servant is needed for her other duties." she said and I was stunned to her a feminine voice. I nodded and looked at Gabriella who bowed her head at me and hurried from the room. I walked over to the soldier who stood there and looked down on me as I neared her.

"What is your name soldier?" I asked.

"I am Capt. Phasma." she stated firmly and I nodded looking her over.

"Quite a pair of armor you have. Not like the other armor." I said and she looked down a bit.

"Yes. When you prove better than the rest, you are rewarded." she said and I nodded.

"I agree." I said and nodded stating I was finished speaking. She turned and walked down the hall and I watched her move for a bit before noticing I was completely alone. There were no guards. I didn't need to think twice before moving down the hall slowly as if having to sneak around or something. I knew I had to straighten myself up if I was going to be trusted. I moved down the familiar halls of the ship, but now I wasn't sure of where anything was. Everything looked the same and now I began to look around thinking I should go back from where I came, until suddenly I walked through two doors and was now in what looked like a large control room. People sat in front of screens looking at all different types of things and the doors closed behind me and I stepped closer observing everything and everyone. In front of the control room was just a large glass and beyond it was space and endless planets.

I had never seen something so clear before. Suddenly, the ship moved faster and blue light surrounded us outside. What was happening? My body shook in fear and I jumped back not knowing how to handle it and suddenly, a pair of arms hold me and I move forward quickly to see a storm trooper had caught me.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly and the soldier is quiet for a second as he or she just looks at me. I looked him or her over wondering if they were allowed to speak with me. Phasma did, but she is a captain, her rank gave her more authority.

"FN-2187." he replied and I leaned in a bit to him before looking over at the blue flashes outside.

"What is happening FN-2187?" I asked.

"We are just in hyperspace. It will allow us to get to other parts of the galaxy quicker." he explained. I was still a bit on edge. I had never been on a ship this big or ever needed to go into hyperspace.

"It's kind of scary." I said looking back up at him. The soldier just stood there and I was unsure if he was allowed to speak to me or not. "Um, you can speak back."

"I am sorry ma'am I have specific orders not to-"

"You there, soldier! Get away from her! You have your orders!" I hear General Hux calling as he marches up to us. Immediately the soldier leaves and I watch him go. He had a gentle tone, that much I could hear from beyond his mask. General Hux stood beside.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know what you're doing." he said with a sneer.

"And what is it that you think I am doing?" I asked tilting my head some.

"You cannot brainwash any of my soldiers into helping you escape." he said. I scoffed gently.

"I am merely trying to be friendly. If I am to be here, shouldn't I prove to you that I am cooperating?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It will take more than friendly conversation to convince me." he said facing the control room that he seemed to have some pride in. I leaned in a bit then.

"So what will it take?" I asked. "When Kylo fully trusts me, I would like to think in time you will too." His face soured.

"It would take a lot of groveling to get the commander to believe your intent is genuine." he said. I nodded and I leaned forward some, so that my lips were inches from his.

"Supreme Leader Snoke controls everyone, Kylo in some way controls you. When I am accepted by both the leaders, I will control you too." I said sharply and he slowly looked down at me, his eyes looking my face over with what looked like aggression.

"You may just survive yet." he purred and I smirked.

"Oh yes." I replied before moving from the control room. So it seemed I needed more people to trust me then just Kylo. No matter, I will do what I must. In the meantime, I would use whatever time I had alone to explore this base, the people in it and gain favor with whoever I could. Phasma found me in the hall.

"Princess, we will be leaving hyperspace near the planet Jakku. Commander Ren has instructed me to escort you to his ship." she said. I was familiar with the docking area of this large ship that had smaller ships for different uses. I nodded and she moved about the ship with mild speed and I followed her down some stairs and now we were surrounded by different types of ships. I looked around amazed at how many different kinds there were on this one base. I placed the scarf over my head and wrapped it around my neck once. There was a small black ship in the middle of the floor. Some soldiers in black were walking up the ships bridge. I saw Kylo speaking with an older gentleman. Phasma moved up to the two.

"The princess, commander." she said before walking around the two. Kylo looked in my direction and I just stood there and he waved the older man away and he bowed and left. I walked over to him now and stared up at him.

"It didn't take me long to figure out your plan for wanting to find Luke Skywalker… you plan to kill him and kill all hope for these rebels." I said and he nodded.

"Yes." he said and I nodded once looking down before looking up at him. "Anything to win." He raised his arm in reply wanting me to wrap my arm around him and I did. He turned and we began to board the ship together. It seemed had I remained on Ranpure, I would have never been allowed to leave. I couldn't be allowed on Ai and in the capture of this dark soldier, I am seeing another planet, I had never seen before. I am curious of what is out there in galaxy. I want to see planets and remember them.

"I can feel your pulse through your arm," Kylo said and I looked up at him, "you're excited." I sighed and nodded.

"I don't even remember the planet I met you on. I don't think I would have ever been able to see other planets if I never met you." I said and he looked down at my arm.

"If you prove loyal on this venture to Jakku, I will make sure you see numerous planets. I will even take you to safe planets when we are in search of materials for the ship." he said and his words brought life to my body.

"You show me a new world and give me loyalty, and I will give you my heart." I said. He was quiet for a moment before leaning forward some, his helmet pressing into his forehead.

"Deal." he said lowly and we bowed our heads at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The ship landed and from the front I saw light and sand. I had never stepped on sand before and I inhaled quietly in excitement.

"I want all eyes on the village. We attack at nightfall." Kylo was instructing Phasma.

"Sir." she replied and slowly the ship's bridge opened. Stormtroopers marched down the bridge. What they were planning, I wouldn't think about. I ran down the bridge, already met with the heat of the air and I ran out into the sand. There was so much of it. It was like an ocean I could walk on. I stopped and just looked down as my boots were covered by them.

"Ansara, don't run out too far!" Kylo shouted. "There could be pits, you could sink!"

"And what a way to go!" I yelled.

Kylo's POV

My body was alert the second she ran off the ship and my mind told me she was trying to run. I moved swiftly down the bridge and just watched as she just ran around in circles. I watched for a moment smiling softly, happy none of my soldiers could see this.

"Ansara, don't run out too far. There could be pits, you could sink!" I commanded.

"And what a way to go!" she replied. I arched a brow at her response. She then removed her scarf and began to spin it around in the dusty air and it was like she was bending the air, for the sand spun in her scarf. She twirled around and the sand spun with her and I just watched her sparkling skin shine beneath the sun. I wouldn't admit this out oud, but I was glad she's happy in this moment. Phasma was beside me in seconds.

"Commander we are a day away from the village. Being this far out, we will not be detected by any of the villagers and they will not be able to call for help." she reported and I was staring out at Ansara as she danced and I saw another figure out there with her. Now all I could see was a silhouette of her holding up a small child in the air. "Commander."

I looked at Phasma quickly and she was silent now.

"We will remain here. Send some troopers out to keep surveillance over the village and await further instructions. I want that map." I commanded darkly before moving from her and heading back onto the ship. "And watch her."

I needed time to myself to think. I stood at the front of the ship looking down at Ansara, my captive who plays in the sand as if she was a young child. She cups the sand in her hands and watches the wind blow it from her palm. She is not like me. She is caring and she is full of life. As I am a monster who will take the galaxy through fire and blood. Being with me would kill all life in her and that was one death I could not bring myself to bring about.

She swayed her hips in happiness as if dancing to a song in her head. Even my master wants her to join us, a woman from a planet of tribes and nations that would bow to no one. Would her kingdom accept me if she comes to accept me, comes to… love me? I had to find out. I had to figure her out. Somehow. I needed to know if our prophecy was truly meant to happen. If we chose our own paths, could I bring myself to kill her if the option presented itself? I noticed Ansara paused in her movements and looked withdrawn now. I leaned forward a bit noticing she slowly she turned and looked right up at me. Could she sense my uneasiness? Was she reading my thoughts? I just stared down at her waiting to see how she would react to my thoughts, but instead she turned and pointed out into the sand and I looked out to see something in the distance as well. It was something abandoned and she wanted to go to it.

She looked up at me, and immediately I can see her curiosity. We didn't have time for curiosities. I sighed heavily and turned from the window moving back toward the bridge. I knew she would be upset when I told her my decision. I began to walk over to her and she's pointing more out into the desert.

"Kylo, look what's out there! Something, something big!" she said. I feel the connection pulse in my body again as seeing her exciting face, makes me feel warmth in my chest for her. I stand beside her now, hands behind my back, keeping a straight pose, preparing to reject her.

"What is it?" she asks taking a step forward.

"Obviously, wreckage from an older ship maybe." I answered. Here it comes.

"Can we go to it?" she asked throwing me off. I expected her to go alone which fueled my will power to reject her request. But she said we. "It doesn't look too far, can we?" I just looked in her direction.

"Yes." I replied, her bright eyes growing bigger in happiness which caused that warm feeling to grow more in my chest.

Ansara's POV

I smiled up at him not expecting him to say yes. I expected him to immediately retrain me and keep me on the ship not even letting me touch the sand, but here he is, allowing me to venture out like he promised.

"Thank you." I said and turned to start our journey, but he gripped my arm.

"Don't let your excitement cloud your thoughts. We need to bring water so we can stay hydrated." he said. I nodded and went with him to get two brown sacks filled with water. We both placed them around our bodies and began to walk out across the sand. I could feel the heat already affecting me. I was unused to such hot climate and I was drinking some of my water now.

"Don't drink it all, you will need to make it last from there and back." he said as he followed me.

"You're one to talk. You're covered in black from head to toe. How are you not burning up right now?" I asked.

"My suit has functions to keep me cool." he replied. I glanced back at him before removing the veils that covered the wraps under my body. I tossed it at him.

"I feel cool now." I said and the fabric hit his body and face, but his helmet was looking down at my body for a minute. He now fumbled with catching the fabric.

"Ansara, put your… robe things back on!" he snapped and I smirked.

"Come put them back on me then yourself." I said and began to turn and run from him in the direction of the wreckage. I expected him to use the force to stop me and pull me back, but when I looked back, I saw him jogging right up behind me. I yelped in surprise and took off full speed for what was ahead. I felt myself already out of breath as the heat came down on me. But I would not give up the chase. As long as he was willing to run after me, I would continue to run from him. Finally we were before a large ship that was shredded, but this was a good thing, for some of the body of the ship were curved and provided perfect shelter. I finally slowed down, and immediately, arms wrapped around me and now I was laughing, and he laughing lowly.

"Gotcha." he said and I smiled and turned to him slowly placing my hands over his helmet to pull it off, but he stopped me immediately. "Don't." The humor left my face and I sighed some.

"No one's watching. It's just me." I said and he was quiet for a moment before gently sliding his hands down my own and I assumed he was letting me continue. I slowly pulled is mask off to see his hair sticking to his sweating face and I observed his face and sat his helmet down.

"I knew you were hot under all that." I said and he scoffed humorously and looked away.

"A little." he replied, and I nodded and stepped back a few inches so I may take hold of my sack of water and together we both took a swig of our drinks. I noticed light was shining down on me as he was shielded in the shadows, cool and relaxed. I winced at the heat flooding down on me, but I felt Kylo's glove touching my hand and pulling me into the shade and I turned some, so my back rested against his chest and his arm wrapped around my chest and locked onto my shoulder gently. I felt cool and nice again. I even felt mild… content being pressed against his body.

"Already I tire from the heat." I said gently panting and he hummed lowly.

"Your body is not used to being in new conditions. Don't worry. It'll pass in time." he said and I felt his chest pressing evenly with mine. I look over my shoulder at him and just rested my face against his neck.

"Is there anything you miss of your childhood, that doesn't involve me?" I asked softly. Kylo's eyes stared out to the distance and he shook his head.

"No. I don't miss anything." he said.

"Not even your parents?" I asked.

"No." he answered all too quickly. I nodded. Han Solo and Leia Organa. Heroes of the galaxy. I looked down not knowing how to take that.

"Was it an easy decision, going over to the dark side?" I asked and he looked down at me now, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

"Yes. After I was betrayed by Skywalker… I knew my destiny was to the First Order. This is my life, this is what must be." he said. I raised my hands and gently held his arm and nodded.

"It's so easy with the darkness, but for the light, it's tough and filled with decisions." I said. Kylo shook his head.

"You wouldn't have to move completely to the dark side for me. You can be exactly this, and- and I'll accept you with all of your weaknesses." he said. I frowned heavily and tore myself from him.

"If you were a snake you would have bitten me." I said and he shook his head.

"Ansara, that isn't what I meant. I meant…" his words trailed off, and he groaned. "Okay I meant that a little bit." I gawked and shook my head.

"Great way to ruin the mood." I said and began to march off into the ship.

"Ansara wait!" he called following me.

"I'm done here. Let's just go back!" I snapped and Kylo jumps in front of me stopping me.

"Will you just listen?" he snapped back and I just stood there, hands on my hips. He sighed.

"We both are weak in certain areas. I am not good. You cannot be bad. Maybe we are supposed to give a little bit of ourselves to each other. Maybe you'll bring out the good in me, and I'll bring out the bad." he said walking closer to me. I felt my back to a cold ship wall and he raises his arms above my head blocking me inside. "Maybe we will both like each other more if give in a little bit to each other's desires."

His voice is low and silky as he speaks.

"I don't like anything about you." I hissed lowly and his eyes watch my lips as I speak with such low distain that he bites his bottom lip gently causing my chest to tighten and my throat to dry up.

"And that's what draws me to you." he growls deeply and I began to feel it, that need, the urge growing in the pit of my stomach once more. Before I could think, he attacks my lips, my fingers gripping his sweaty cheeks and I run my fingers through his hair as his hands grip my hips pulling me to his body. I suck on his bottom lip causing him to moan lowly and he removes his gloves immediately so he could really feel my thighs and legs. We sigh deeply against one another and I am able to look into his eyes and I see fire burning in his orbs, fire I wanted to possess. I feel his hand move beneath the fabric around my hip and I feel his fingers move between my legs and they part a bit welcoming the intrusion, but when it came, I felt immediate pain and burning. I yelp out removing my hands from his face and turning my face from him. I forgot about the first time we were together. I had felt completely better and now feeling that slight movement brought it all back.

My eyes were shut tight as I felt his fingers move completely from my body. I feel his hands instead caressed and stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry." he whispered weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I pant gently trying to regain myself as I look up at him.

"Can we return to the ship?" I asked and he nodded.

"Anything you want." he said and I nodded and made sure I was dressed again, before moving over to grab his helmet. I studied it for a bit wondering why he would choose to wear such a thing. I turned and looked at him to see him placing his gloves back on and I handed him his helmet back and he took it and placed it slowly back over his face, his eyes disappearing from mine.

"Come." he said and guided me back through the ship. We walked through the sand in silence and once we were at the ship, Kylo ordered for me to be escorted back on the ship.

"She will remain on the ship until we leave." he instructed Phasma. I didn't even argue as two storm troopers led me back toward the bridge.

"It'll be okay, princess." One of them said lowly. I knew that voice and I looked up with mild shock.

"FN-2187." I said gently with a small smile as I was led back onto the ship. I did not know this soldier, but he stood out from the rest of the storm troopers who don't seem to have any personality. But from merely speaking with this soldier, I knew he was different and I didn't know if that was good or not.


	12. Chapter 12

12

FN-2187 or 87 for short, was not like the other Stormtroopers. Kylo had gave me a brief introduction about them. They went through brutal training and were meant to fight and kill and do what is commanded by them. They did not think, they did not act, they did nothing that was mostly of their free will. But I could sense something in this soldier. Something more. I was escorted to a room on the far end of the ship. It was smaller than Kylo's room but there was a small cot with blankets that looked warm. I was so tired, that I felt that the gods answered my prayers. Being in this cool ship added to the sleep that was taking over my body. I was left alone and smiled and moved right into the bed and embraced the blankets. I closed my eyes and felt nothing but comfort as I slept.

I was staring at darkness now and I liked this. I liked not seeing anything for a moment. But soft sparkles began to pour into the darkness and I couldn't move, all I could do was watch as more glimmers appeared before me. Stars, beautiful stars were pouring from the darkness. They shined all over the place moving like waves of water all across the darkness.

Kylo's POV

I had to be alone again. Thoughts of what happened out in the desert were clouding my mind. I needed to be focused if I was going to be victorious. It was her. She was distracting me from my goal. I noticed my cock was pressed up against my armor from our earlier actions and I somehow managed to keep a hard on ever since we left the ship. She wanted me. I know she does. Damn, every second that she is close to me I feel my control slipping away. She is poison to my mind, my body. I moved back on the ship and hurried to the room I stayed in when I needed to be alone. I needed to just get rid of this fucking hard on! I arrived at my room and the door slid open. I moved in swiftly and now immediately paused when I noticed Ansara fast asleep in my cot. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Oh give me a break." I growled lowly and looked at her once more. Her back was to me and I could feel how content she was. As I neared her, I could feel my body calming, my cock no longer standing at attention. Could she sense I was stressed and somehow helped me? No, I wouldn't believe it. Her body couldn't sense mine and react to mine without her knowing. Or could it? Her calmness made me calm. Maybe it was possible. I slowly began to remove my armor, peeling off everything except my pants. She did not stir. She must have been exhausted from our outing. Secretly, I hoped I didn't cause her too much pain when my fingers almost went all the way inside her. I closed my eyes remembering the night I had taken her. It was like a wet dream. It was hot, she was hot and all mine and I had to have her no matter what. I had always wondered if I would ever give myself to anyone, thinking I would have to force myself on someone I found even mildly attractive. I was a monster, a beast who was feared by all as I wanted. No one would be willing, but she was. She was an animal just like me, she just didn't know it. I wanted to lie to myself that this couldn't work and I didn't want her. But I did. As a young boy, all I did was think of her. The grey eyed beauty with spiral curls and all kinds of beads hanging from her body.

I was glad she felt the same, even if she was in denial at the moment. I slowly moved over to the cot and began to gently lie down behind her moving closer to her. She did not even move. I wondered what she was dreaming about? I placed my hand on her shoulder softly feeling her soft skin. I placed my nose gently into the back of her head inhaling the sweat and oils that were painted into her hair. I can hear her even breathing and it soothes me. I thought maybe feeling my presence her current hatred for me would wake her and she would snap at me. But she didn't move, if anything she melted into me and I smiled deciding to see what she was dreaming about. I closed my eyes and immediately saw darkness and… glimmers, glimmers of sparkles. I feel something sloshing around me and I look down to see the sparkles around me and they floated around me as if I was in a pool of water peppered with sparkles. I could feel my face shrivel in a scowl, but when I look up, I see Ansara walking toward me.

Her hair is down flowing around her body, that was sparkling too and she's smiling. Does she know I am in her mind right now? It doesn't matter, her smiling tells me she is not upset.

"You're here." she said, her voice echoing gently. She's happy I'm here?

"Ansara… I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here." I said and she shook her head and took my hands pulling me from the glimmering water and now I am standing in front of her.

"I knew you couldn't resist. My body felt you the minute you entered the ship. We can feel each other even when we are not close. We can see into each other's minds when we truly want." she explained and placed her palms into mine, and my long fingers closed over hers. I was happy she wasn't upset. I felt I had to say something, something to keep this going.

"I am sorry. Sorry that I hurt you earlier." I said. She shook her head and gently placed her fingers over my lips silencing me and now caressing my cheek. I sighed leaning into her touch.

"Don't. Don't bring the outside world here. Here it's just the two of us. We don't have to hide who we are. You don't have to act like you don't care and I don't have to be afraid and we can just be ourselves here, linked until we must awake." she explained.

"But I am not asleep." I said and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I closed my eyes and opened them now looking at the back of her head again and for once I leaned back mildly surprised. I looked around to see I was back in the room and I sat up a bit and looked down at Ansara. She was gently smiling. A good trick to get me out of her mind. I started to lean back down with intent to go back into her mind, that linked world between us where I didn't feel so angry and filled with darkness. She was not shining bright and filled with fire and energy. We were both in between.

"Commander. It will be time to move soon on the village." Capt. Phasma said from beyond the door. I sighed heavily frowning some and looking over my shoulder knowing I could not go back now. I placed my hand gently over her ears as if to shield her from my voice.

"I will be out shortly. Get the ship in the air and get the troopers stationed at the village ready to attack." I instructed.

"Sir." she replied and I looked down at Ansara, to see she still did not stir.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come back. See you when you wake up." I said leaning over and kissing her shoulder. I got back up and began to dress myself once more. My helmet was the last to put on and I held it in my head for a moment. Soon, grandfather, I will finish what you started and I placed the helmet over my head before marching from the room.

Ansara's POV

His body dissolved into tiny little stars when he left my mind. I knew that's what it would take from him to get out of my mind. But I was not upset he was here this time and I couldn't explain why. When he was here, I felt our bodies needed to be connected. It seemed the more we resisted the stronger the connection grew. I may be in denial of the ending outcome, but I knew what I wanted, and I still had to try.

The stars suddenly fell away and now there was darkness again and I heard something in the distance. It was small but I was sure it was screaming. I turned in the direction and I looked around but still saw nothing. Now the screaming was louder and it sounded like women and children. I started to run in the direction of the screaming, without thinking. Was my dream fading into a nightmare? I kept running, but was not getting anywhere. I saw nothing and was not reaching anyone. I didn't like this. I was scared and I stopped running screaming at myself to wake up. And when I did, I was expecting quiet and cool air against my face.

However, the screaming was now even more vibrant and alive in my ears. I sat up quickly and knew my dream was happening. Like on Ranpure with Aren. It was a vision. I heard explosions and more screaming. I pulled the blankets off me and hurried from the room.

"Princess!" someone called for me, but I did not stop. I hurried through the ship until I saw the open bridge and ran down it immediately and saw the villagers were rounded up and now storm troopers were surrounding the different people and I looked around seeing my nightmare coming to life as I looked around. I saw Kylo standing before an old man speaking to him and I winced wondering what it was he was doing. I looked in the direction of the villagers and saw their faces, how scared they were. Some aliens held their young ones to them and I knew what was going to happen. I heard Kylo's light saber activating and I looked at the back of him to see the old man staring at me and immediately I saw Aren's face in my mind. I moved up to Kylo until I was at arm's length of him.

"You are so right." he suddenly said and my eyes widened as I watched him cut the man down. Everyone screamed and he turned and looked at me. "Get back on the ship!" I shook my head.

"No. You want me to see your vision then I must watch!" I shouted.

"NO!" we heard someone scream, and I looked to see a blue light shooting across the air toward us. Before I knew it, a black shroud was before me, Kylo's hand raised and the attack was quelled. I blinked before realizing what was happening. A man a few feet from us was frozen almost, his gun out and his eyes looking around with shock and confusion. Two storm troopers ran over and immobilized him. I saw this from around Kylo's hooded helmet and he turned and looked right at me, his hand falling slowly. He stepped in front of me even when he did not have to. Instinct.

"You were given a command." he said angrily. I shook my head slowly but firmly, holding my ground.

"I am not your soldier." I stated, and he just stared at me for a moment before the troopers brought the man before to us and kicked him down on his knees. I observed the tan, suave looking man with nice black hair. Kylo leaned down to his level and I could imagine he was observing the man who tried to kill him. There was a brief silence between the two.

"So who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?" he asked which I found oddly humorous in such a situation.

"The old man gave it to you." Kylo concluded. Whatever it was he was looking for pertaining to Luke Skywalker, this man had.

"It's just very hard to understand you with all the…" he said motioning to his helmet and then his own face. I looked the man over now with mild interest. He didn't scare easily. "Apparatus."

"Search him." Kylo commanded, and now I turned feeling something was distant and off. I turned in the direction of some of the troopers and noticed one of them with a bloody hand print over his helmet. He looked around almost confused and I stepped away from Kylo and the others to observe him. I sensed… uncertainty.

"87?" I asked wondering why I was sensing this from him. The other soldiers did not give off such an aura of confliction. Something was wrong with him. That much I could sense.

"Put him on board." I hear Kylo say and now I bring my attention back to him as he was looking in my direction. I walked back over to him now, Phasma behind me.

"Sir, the villagers?" she asked. I stared up at him wondering what he was going to do. But he looked away at the innocents before him.

"Kill them all." he commanded and I gasped gently looking at them all as they screamed, while guns were pointed at them. I felt my heart racing as I watched the sight before me.

"On my command." Phasma said in a polished firm tone. I looked at her and then looked at 87 to see he slowly raised his gun toward the villagers. He even looked at the soldiers around him. I looked back toward the villagers feeling as though I couldn't do it, I couldn't just watch. "Fire." The bright red lights shot from the large black guns and struck at the villagers. Screaming tore into the sky, and my hand jerked violently, gripping Kylo's hand without thought. Their bodies fell to the ground in their undug graves and it was quick. I looked away for a quick second to notice 87, did not fire a single shot. That caught my attention, but I looked away unable to see the other soldiers murdering the men, women and children. I just stood there, tears falling slowly down my cheek as I realized it was over. Kylo did not move, except look at me and I didn't even want to know what he was thinking. This was what he wanted me to embrace, wanted me to build something greater on the bodies of the dead. And he expected me somehow to not change through my stay here, to stay pure and innocent and oblivious to all of this. No. it wasn't possible.

I turned and moved back toward the bridge with a slight jog, only to pause a bit and look over in 87's direction. He was just standing there looking down with what I could imagine maybe guilt beyond that helmet? I wanted to see his face. I wanted to look in his eyes and see that I was not the only person here who was completely heartless.

I made a gesture to move in his direction, only to have my wrist grabbed quickly. I looked to see Kylo staring at me.

"Go." he commanded and I winced and looked down in mild submission causing him to release me and I did my best to block any intentions of what I wanted from my mind as I moved back onto the ship. But Kylo was smart, I knew somehow, he found figure out my curiosity of the soldier. I hoped he stayed alive long enough for me to see him again, to actually talk to him.

Author's Notes

More updates to come for other fics!


	13. Chapter 13

13

Kylo and I showered together in complete silence, our bodies just inches from each other. I just stared up at him as the water fell over our faces and hair. Kylo's eyes were closed and he seemed content and calm and comfortable. I just tilted my head remembering the earlier events. That man who is now a prisoner, shot at us, and he stepped in front of it before he stopped the blast. He didn't have to, but he did. I looked his face over, his hair covering the tops of his eye lids and I couldn't help but give a gracious smile. So he did care for me in some degree. I wouldn't believe he did it just did that to preserve me because he wanted my body. I have seen his mind and no matter how brutal he acted toward me or others, I knew he still wanted something from me that wasn't compliance of darkness.

"What?" he finally asked in annoyance. He didn't open his eyes and I just leaned in to him and nuzzled myself beneath his neck causing him to flinch in surprise.

"My hero." I said softly.

"What?" he asked curiously and I just smirked and stepped back from him and moved from the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "What are you talking about?"

"You think about it." I replied leaving him in the shower.

We were in hyperspace now and I didn't have anything else to wear, so I wrapped the blanket from the cot around my body. Kylo firmly told me to stay in the room until we got back to the base. I guess he didn't want me walking around with a large piece of slim fabric between my body that could fall at any moment. Once we were back on the base, Kylo escorted me off the base, his hood around my body giving me mild shelter along with the blanket.

Hux confronted us.

"Ah, I see you've managed to bring back a souvenir." he said looking at the other ships. Two of the storm troopers had the prisoner, who was fighting them every step of the way. I wondered what was going to happen to him.

"He will tell me what I want to know." Kylo said pushing me some toward Hux. "Get her to my room and have her fed and clothed." Hux looked me over with a mild twitch of his lips.

"It seems someone didn't pack accordingly." he said. I shrugged.

"Maybe next time you should pack me a bag." I teased. "Something more revealing."

"Stop it both of you." Kylo demanded. "Ansara go with the good general, and general how about actually doing something and get that prisoner ready." Kylo began to walk toward the large halls and Hux smirked.

"Which would you like me to do first, Commander? Take your woman or your prisoner?" he asked obviously challenging Kylo who stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly around to face us. I sensed the immediate aggression building in his body. I rolled my eyes and moved between the two men, Hux now turning as well.

"I will do as commanded." I said bowing my head and looking at Hux who just motioned for me to follow and we both moved around Kylo, my hand gently gliding over his shoulder seductively. I could feel his muscles easing up and I smirked and walked down the hall. "You are playing a dangerous game aggravating him."

"I get under his skin to remind him of his mission." Hux said.

"Mhm." I replied and followed him through the base. We made it back to Kylo's room and Hux turned to me.

"I don't have time to tend to you. The servant will be here shortly to tend to any of your needs." he said. I pouted.

"Why don't you tend to my needs?" I teased. Hux leaned over me.

"You wouldn't be able to get enough of me." he whispered and I arched a brow smirking.

"Oh you ARE dangerous, general." I said and he smirked as he walked around.

"That's what they say beneath me." he said marching off with swiftness. I grinned and just entered the room and paused only a few steps inside to see stacks upon stacks of dresses all over Kylo's bed. I walked over observing all of them. There were so many different kinds with different designs and patterns. Some were short dresses others long. There even night gowns and both formal and non-formal dresses.

"The commander demanded dresses be here before you all returned from Jakku." I turned and saw Gabriella standing there and she was at attention, fingers crossed and hair pulled back into a bun.

"Kylo did this?" I asked and she nodded.

"You requested comfortable dresses." she replied softly and I nodded remembering one of my mild commanders- well to him terms. "He has had an entire space cleared out for you in his dressing room filled with different shoes to wear as well. My eyes widened some and I moved toward his dressing room and saw rows upon rows of shoes, boots and sandals. Some were jeweled and others were slick shining leather. Some had different fur prints and I knew some were made of animal skin. Where did he get these from? My hands came over my face in shock and I forgot I was holding up my blanket and it fell around to the ground and pooled around my feet.

"Oh wow." I said almost at a loss for words.

"Would you like to find a dress to wear now?" she asked. I gave the slightest of nods. I found a pale blue wrap that came around my chest and down to my hips with a blue veil that wrapped around my right shoulder and connected at the back of my gown. It was perfect. I looked myself in the mirror as Gabriella put the dresses away. I honestly didn't think Kylo was capable of getting me gifts like this… or maybe they were bribes to get me to cooperate more. I decided to be a little conceited and walk about the ship in my new gown and Gabriella behind me. It was cool and nice and I did not miss the heat of Jakku or its horror. No one looked at me or admired my dress which was okay. The fact I could move freely about the ship gave me mild comfort.

"Gabriella, before I came here, what are your chores?" I asked glancing back at her.

"I polished weapons, served food to the soldiers and what was left over was given to the few servants who are on the ship. I clean and do anything else that is asked of me." she explained. I nodded. I may not know anything about her, but she has given me mild comfort since I got here. I could tell she did not like to be a servant, who would to these people.

"Where do the servants sleep?" I asked.

"In servant cots low in the ship." she replied and I looked down frowning some. Not even servants on my planet were living in these conditions, but of course we gave them choices. My parents did not rule by force, or at least that's what I assumed. I didn't see them every day ever since I was sent to Ranpure. I felt my mood falling until I saw Kylo exiting a room swiftly. He was moving so fast he did not notice me. The room he left was guarded by two men. I wondered who was in there, what they were guarding. I looked at Gabriella.

"Go tend to your other duties." I said, and she looked a bit hesitant before nodding and leaving. Once she was gone and I turned and walked towards the door. The two troopers saw me and moved before the door.

"Let me through." I said not knowing who I thought I was commanding anyone.

"There is a prisoner in there, princess." One of them said. I figured it was the man captured on Jakku. I nodded.

"I have questions." I replied and the two looked at each other. "I am Kylo Ren's… close associate. He will not be upset if I talk to him." The two soldiers weren't convinced and I inhaled quietly and tensed some.

"If I have to tell him you are upsetting me… he will get upset." I countered hoping that would be enough for them to let me in. The troopers looked at each other before stepping aside and I entered, exhaling in relief that worked because I was all out of ideas at this point.

I saw one of those tables that Marek was held in being used on this prisoner. He was pressed into it and restrained. He was sweating and looked to be tired from what I could see from the side of his face. Kylo must have used the force to gain whatever information he wanted from this man. I finally stood before him and his eyes opened slowly.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting. A beautiful woman sent here after torture." he said in a strained tone. I stared up at him for a moment.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nah nah nah. I've been asked enough questions." he said. I nodded and stepped closer to him.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. He looked me over some.

"Well definitely no one I have gotten to know on a personal level, because I definitely would have remembered you." he said. I nodded.

"I am Princess Ansara of Planet Ai." I replied. He inhaled some and nodded.

"I have heard of Planet AI. King Titus and Queen Arkana." he said and I nodded.

"I am not going to use tactics on you. I can't make you do anything my… "

"Boyfriend?" he cut in and I sneered lightly and looked away not sure what to call him.

"My other half more like it. I just want to know what is going on. I… was a prisoner and have mildly cooperated to try and figure out what I am up against so I may go home." I explained.

"If you were a prisoner, your body would be lying out there with the rest of the innocent on Jakku." he said. I gasped lightly at his words before looking down.

"Yes. You are right. Are you an enemy?" I asked and he glared.

"Enemy? No way! I'm a part of a resistance army fighting against the First Order. Kylo Ren wants to destroy us all because we refuse to stand around and let him commit war crimes and innocent people. He is trying to find Luke Skywalker and kill him and the hope that the Jedi are still alive. What I don't understand is if a princess of a king with a powerful army has been kidnapped, why he isn't bringing hell with him to get you back." he said strongly. I thought about myself. But if he knew my prophecy, I figured my father is letting me decide my own fate. If I give in I can return one day.

"You have other things to worry about then my problems." I said stepping closer to him. I could feel the good in him. How it radiated off him. I tensed knowing where I had felt this same feeling from. I placed my hand gently against his cheek and immediately I saw snaps of things in my eyes. Fighting, explosions, this man flying a ship. He was good. I saw others walking with him in a ship. It was vague and quick and I stepped back now looking at his confusing face.

"Uh… you have soft hands." he said. I ignored his words and walked around him exiting the room. So this is what was going on. War. Kylo Ren wants everything. These rebels want to stop him. And I am right in the middle of it all. Just when I was in a good mood too. I turned the hall thinking I wanted to be alone. Just when I thought I was, I saw 87 placing his helmet on and was walking away. I moved a bit quicker to keep up with him.

"FN…" I called out and he paused and turned to me and was standing at attention.

"Princess Ansara." he said. I stood in front of him.

"Remove your helmet." I said and he looked down at me and then away.

"It is frowned on here." he said. I winced. The First Order stripped these men of their humanity. I needed to see him, his eyes. I grabbed his hand and walked around him moving down the hall leading him. I found an empty room filled with just buttons and blinking lights. Now it was just us two.

"You held back on Jakku." I said gently. "Why? Your purpose is to do what is commanded, follow the destiny chose for you." He was just standing there and I could imagine he was filled with some kind of emotion. He slowly placed his hands on his helmet and slowly removed them. I was staring at the brown eyes of a dark-complexioned man with short black hair and innocence painted over his face. Now I could see it all. I could see how defeated he looked for following the path chosen for him.

"It's wrong… it's all wrong. I don't want to be a mindless killer." he said and I stared at him with light eyes watching him shake his head and turn from me pacing around.

"FUCK!" he roared in pain as he walked around the room. He was so torn.

"87… what do you want?" I asked carefully. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Commander Ren saw me hold back and go against orders. He's going to have me killed." he said and I looked away thinking of his words. He was not wrong. Kylo has no use for anyone with… second thoughts, for anyone who wants to follow their own path. I looked back at 87 and just walked up at him and I just touched his face and immediately saw the flashes in mind. I see 87 in clothes- not a storm troopers uniform. He's running through the sands of Jakku with a woman and a robot. He's fighting storm troopers with a blue light saber. And now I felt positive energy flow through me. He will join the resistance and he will fight for his freedom. I gasped hard and stepped back and his back hit the wall.

"Woah what did you do?" he just asked. Yes. There was will power in him. Power that I will not see killed. I began to pace around myself.

"I saw bits of your life. Yes you are right. It will not be long until you are called to your death…" I said before lifting my head realizing what he had to do. He had to get out of here, escape somehow. "You have to go. You have to get off this ship." 87's eyes widened and he nodded.

"My life? Wait yes. Yes. I need to get off this ship." he said quickly but looked down as if lost. "But how. I can't fly a ship." I nodded.

"Get the prisoner, the man brought from Jakku. He is of the resistance. He can fly ships." I said. He nodded and smiled some.

"Yeah the prisoner!" he said before looking at the door and then looking at me.

"Come with me." he said and I was stunned by his words.

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come with me. You were brought here too against your will. We can both get out of here and I can disappear and you can go back to your planet- your family." he said and I just looked down for a moment in thought. I then closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No. If anyone sees me and you together also getting the prisoner will not work. It has to be you." I said. Then I remembered the dream I shared with Kylo as we stood in the watery stars. I can imagine a long string attached from my heart to his. "He and I are connected by his dark forces and my light. If I come with you, then he will find us easily. You should go and fight for a life and for a name that is not FN-2187." He just stared at me for a moment looked down at his helmet and I moved over to him and placed my hand over his.

"I sense good in you as I feel in the prisoner as well." I added. 87 looked from his helmet and at me before nodding.

"Okay." he said filled with energy and adrenaline and placed his helmet over his head. He moved toward the door but paused and turned to look at me. "Will I ever see you again?" I just stared at him for a moment not sure.

"I hope so. I want to see the man you have come to be." I replied and I meant that. I may not know him now, but he was a good man, and it seemed the good men who came into my life were cut down. Aren. Marek. If I could help just one, then I would try. I had to believe I was still good. 87 nodded.

"Good bye." he said and I nodded.

"Good bye." I said and he moved and left the room.

Author's Notes

Hey all I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. I know some people are really wanting me to update more on my Complicated: Senior year, but I know I will be working on this even though I started this after my IT fic. I will be writing more chapters and updating them together instead of one a day. I have not forgotten about it. I will continue it.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I returned to Kylo's room and just stared out the window waiting calmly with mild anticipation hoping to see something. It was a while before I heard a loud beeping over my head and knew that mean trouble. Did 87 manage to escape? Did that pilot from Jakku escape? The doors slid open from the room and Kylo marched in.

"YOU HELPED THEM ESCAPE!" he roared. I closed my eyes in relief and looked down.

"I di-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! The guards told me you spoke with the prisoner." he interrupted tearing off his helmet and I turned to him only see his hand shoot up at me and my body is immediately frozen. He's in front of me in seconds, face close to the side of my head. "You were with them both." I did my best to keep my mind clear of his control. He would be able to see me talking to them, but he would not know what was spoken.

"I received visions from them both. They were already planning to escape. Whether I physically saw them or not before their plan happened would not have effected anything." I said. He frowned heavily and stepped back turning from me.

"You should have come to me- told me what you had saw." he said.

"You know how a seering is whether it is with babies or with grown adults. They happen regardless." I said.

"That's not the point." he snapped glaring at me before moving up to me. "You tell me to give you loyalty, show you the galaxy I can give you in return for your heart, but you cannot even prove to me that I can trust you." I looked down now and nodded.

"You are right." I said and walked closer to him. "I should have told you about them. I'm sorry." But I didn't feel bad. I wanted their escape and I wanted them to try and see if they were capable of following their own destinies. Kylo's eyes softened some before looking down in what looked like deep thought before looking up at me.

"I have to hold you accountable for your actions. Commander Phasma," he called out and the door slid open and when I saw who was behind him, my body tightened and I felt immediate panic. Phasma stood there with a tight hold on Gabriella's forearm as she was crying, "take her down to the servant's bay. Kill her in front of the others." His tone was so calm, so smooth.

"What, no!" I yelled. She yelped out in fear as Phasma now began to drag her down the hall. I ran after her, but Kylo caught my arm. I struggled against him. "Hurt me if you want, but leave her alone!"

"You must learn that actions or lack thereof have consequences." he said and I shook my hand trying to pry his hand from me.

"I will do whatever you want." I begged. He couldn't kill her, he couldn't. I was filled with panic and frustration and fear. Gabriella was innocent she didn't deserve this. She has helped me so much in my stay here, I couldn't lose her.

"You really want to do what I ask," he said before tossing me onto the bed, not hard, but I landed with a bounce. He placed his helmet over his face and moved from the room, "stay here and think about how you got someone killed." My legs jumped off the bed and hurried to follow, but two storm troopers were there blocking me inside.

"No!" I screamed in utter pain as I was pushed back, the doors closing before me. I was left standing in the middle of the room looking down and all around trying to figure out how to save Gabriella. I didn't know what to do or how to get out of this room. I cannot fight these guards and I did not know where she was being taken. I closed my eyes and just rushed over to the bed and fell on it crying hard. I had let someone else die because I was not strong enough save them. My heart was shattering in my chest and I didn't know how to stop it.

Hours passed and I found myself standing in front of the window again looking out at space and all that was in it. In my hand was my doll I had given away years ago. I held it close to my chest in thought before coming to the realization that this time it was my fault. I saved two people at the cost of another person. I would have to live with that and use that to fuel me into getting what I wanted out of all this. I hoped that where 87 and that prisoner got away to, I hoped to see them again. I was exhausted physically and emotionally from this day I guess if it's day. I curled in the bed holding the doll to me before crying myself to sleep.

Kylo's POV

Normally, I would feel nothing for my command of having the servant girl killed. It had to be done, I will not have defiance on my base. But as I stood in the base control room observing Hux shouting commands, I could not help but feel bad. I didn't feel bad for having the girl killed, but I felt bad for upsetting Ansara. Even though she had to be punished it had to be someone else. I would never lay hand upon her or lose complete control. But I would not appear weak either and be seen at the mercy of a woman. Even if that woman was the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I could feel her now, sad and lonely once more.

"Commander, we have tracked the TIE Fighter. They are going back to Jakku." General Hux reported. I just nodded pacing some.

"Good send some troops there. Kill them and bring me their BB unit. Orange and white." I commanded before moving back down the hall. As I walked, Capt. Phasma approached me.

"Sir. It is taken care of." she said and I nodded once.

"Good. Get a ship ready for me. I have something I have to do." I commanded and she nodded and we left each other. I returned to my room and nodded for the guards to leave me. I entered the room to see Ansara asleep in the bed. I could feel the pain radiating off her body. I moved over to her and made sure she remained asleep before lifting her from the bed and carrying her from the room.

She was stressed and now that the prisoners had escaped with one of our own, was causing me a great deal of stress as well. I believe that was what made us lose control that night. Becoming overwhelmed with feelings and urges would cause us to do it again, take each other in heated passion and after killing her somewhat friend, I knew we would never be able to move forward and I couldn't keep playing this game with her. We needed balance between us and I knew the place for it. Once at the docking area, I was briefed on the ship and that it's auto pilot was already set with the coordinates I had given Phasma earlier. I moved down the much smaller hall into the room we would be sharing and I lied her down on the bed and placed the blankets over her body.

The ship began to take off and set off for its destination. Deep down, a part of me hopes she would appreciate this. I didn't want to be alone anymore, and in her mind, I have seen that. She had been stuck on a planet with farmers for most of her life and I could see the loneliness in her mind as well. How could parents do this to their child, I wondered. She and I were meant to be something together, even my master sees this and I will see our power combine and bring a new reign of terror for the galaxy and those pathetic rebels. I got up and left the room letting her rest and awake when she wished.


	15. Chapter 15

15

When I awoke, I noticed I was not in Kylo's room. I was somewhere else. In panic, my body shot up and I looked around to see Kylo in the corner removing his suit.

"Be calm. You're safe." he said and I just looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We are in a ship on route to a planet." he said. I looked him over remembering Gabriella and I frowned and looked away.

"What planet? Planning to abandon me there as punishment?" I asked. Kylo looked at me with a soft glare.

"I will not abandon you on a planet not like your parents did." he said. I sighed angrily and looked away at his words.

"They did it because they had to." I said.

"It doesn't matter, you don't abandon your young daughter on a planet because of what others think. If we had a child that had your gifts and powers, I wouldn't let anyone take her from me- from us." he said, and I could feel the fire in his tone. We just stared at each other for a moment before both looking away. "What has happened, has happened and there is no changing it." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You are right." I said. I could continue to cry over the people I have lost or I could try and do something about it. "Now where are we going?" I got out of bed and noticed we were in hyperspace. Have we completely left the base?

"We are going to a planet called Nymbus." he said. I looked from the window to him.

"Nymbus?" I asked in disbelief. "The planet of life?" Nymbus was a planet painted in pale pink and purple that was alive. It was a planet that actually attacked anything it deemed could hurt it. I heard rumors voyagers have gone to the planet to harvest energy or steal some of the life forms there, and the planet caused the voyagers to lose their minds. But it is also a planet of balance. One could go there and leave an entirely different person.

"Yes. I figured, it is a perfect place to get away and just be us. I know you feel the urges inside you. I feel them too, and I rather the next time we are together we are both fully aware and not trying to rip each other's throats out at the same time." he said placing his helmet down with the rest of armor. I looked down some in deep thought. He was right. That need inside me for him was growing and I know if it happens, I don't want to regret it again.

"I don't know what you are expecting. You were good once and you let the darkness have you. I am born good and asking me to do anything like you, is asking the inevitable." I said and he nodded.

"Yes I know. But we both know what is coming for us. Soon Supreme Leader Snoke will want to see you. And I don't want him to hurt you." he said with hesitance.

"Kylo-"

"This war was already taking place before I came for you. I am not asking you to murder people and seize power through fear and brutality, I will do that for you." he said moving toward me and gently taking my hands in his. "I just ask you are at my side when I come back." I just stared at our hands entwined together and I looked back up at him and immediately my mind could see the watery stars that danced around us and it felt like it was just he and I against anything and everything.

On my planet, my mother had told me that one day I will marry a prince, that that is what princesses do. I may not like him and I may not want to marry him, but in time it will come to serve me.

" _No matter what happens, I will see my little Nebula a queen to a great and powerful king. All will fear and tremble before his feet."_

Am I hurting myself trying to fight what is already happening? If I chose to stand beside him and becoming what I was meant to become, seen by Marek could anyone truly stop me? Would I care? I just blinked some and shook my head of the thoughts.

"Well it seems I have no real choice, but to go to this planet so let's do it." I said and he slowly smiled.

"If you let me, I can make you happy. We don't have to keep… butting heads." he said and I watched him bring my hand to his lips and kiss them softly before smirking. "And who knows you may just have some fun."

"Yeah watching you massacre a bunch of people is so much fun, hell maybe even romantic." I said sarcastically casing him to roll his eyes and move back from me, and I could see I upset him, but I kept a hold on his hand.

"But protecting me from that prisoner's blast shows me you are trying and that I should try too. I mean we did make a deal." I said reminding him of that small agreement we made before heading to Jakku. Before I could think, Kylo pulled me in to his chest, his arm wrapping around me holding me to him. Now we were both just frozen there as if statues and I felt my heart tighten suddenly and I thought maybe he was doing this, but when I felt his lips on mine, I let out an unexpected moan and in seconds they were gone. I held back a whimper at the sudden lost before he released.

"I've missed your lips." he admitted in a whisper before leaning back and moving toward the door. "Rest. We will be leaving hyperspace soon."

I was left standing there in utter confusion. I didn't get that man, but maybe this was his way of showing me there was some light in him and that light was for me only. If he still has some good in him, maybe I can change him. Or maybe that light is me and I have a special place in his heart.

Kylo was right, we were out of hyperspace in a matter of minutes and now the ship was landing and I had my hands pressed to the window looking at the pink clouds that cleared out. There was a tropical forest below us and I couldn't lie, I was excited to see such a planet. The noblewomen would tell stories of this beautiful place. But now I worried somewhat about Kylo. Would the planet come for us if it sensed the darkness in him? But he wasn't here for the planet, so maybe we wold be spared.

"Awesome, get us killed by a planet." I said to myself. The door opened again and I turned to Kylo to see he was shirtless and only in his pants and boots, his light saber at his side.

Looking at his tone body, caused a breath of air to escape me and he smirked at my response and I closed my mouth quickly.

"So what exactly are we doing on this planet?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Explore. I promised you a planet and I assure you it's safe. Come." he said raising his hand out to me and I just looked down at it for a moment. What did I have to lose in this moment? Nothing. I walked over to him and took his hand slowly letting him lea me from the ship and down to the bridge.

"What made you want to do this?" I asked looking at the side of his face. He was calm, his face almost unreadable.

"I have… dreamed of a moment like this, ever since I was a kid." he suddenly said and I tilted my head.

"A moment like this?" I asked and he nodded.

"A moment where it was just us in a beautiful place." he answered. The bridge lowered and immediately light poured into the ship and I looked out with wide eyes as the sweet smell of the air hit me. I gasped as I heard rushing water in the close distance. I looked at Kylo before moving down the bridge. His hand was still connected to mine and so I ended up pulling him with me. I felt the warm sun shine down on me as large leaves fanned over us from above. The trees were huge and the clouds were beautiful. There was even a large waterfall before us that cascaded down into a lake and moved out into the forest. I looked down at the soil beneath our toes and noticed small little lines were on both of our feet. I was immediately alert and somewhat scared.

"Don't be afraid. It's the planet acknowledging us." he said. I gasped gently and wiggled my toes some. I felt a burst of energy in my body like I could feel everything around me, above me and below me. I was becoming one with the planet. This had to be the ancestral blood. I had felt this same feeling on Ranpure when I was there, but this time it was stronger. I looked up at the sky with a gentle exhale. This was what my mother meant with the ancestral blood connecting to the world it inhabited.

"I don't know why I feel this insane urge to just run." I said with excitement.

"So run." he said. I looked at him feeling as though this was a test and I gave him a look of disbelief. He chuckled. "Go. I will not be too far behind. It's not like I can't feel you." I looked forward ahead in a direction before slowly taking gentle steps and that was enough for me to take off into a full sprint. I felt the wind move through my hair and I felt filled with energy I didn't know I had. I expected something jagged, a rock maybe to cut the soles of my feet by now, but nothing interrupted me from my run. My heart wasn't even beating fast, or maybe it was and I just didn't notice. I felt something running behind me, and I turned to see a long scaly like lizard running after me. It had big eyes and what looked like sharp cyan scales. I turned and ran backwards and just stared at the creature as it chased me. I felt nothing as I ran from it. I wasn't afraid, if anything I felt amused by the chase.

It hissed loudly as it ran after me and I just observed its long body as if not even tired from the running.

I heard a cawing above me and glanced up to see a winged creature flying above me. I smiled and looked back at the lizard who was getting closer to me. Now two more of the same creature was running side by side to me. I just kept running backward at the same speed, and raised my hands suddenly. Just as the ground gave out beneath my, sharp talons grabbed me before I fell off the edge of the earth. I looked up at the bright pink wings that flapped over me. I had never seen a winged animal so large. I then looked down to see the clouds passing me. There was more earth beneath me that I wanted to see. I looked up at the bird.

"Let me go." I said, my voice echoing gently, and immediately the talons released me and I was now falling through the air. Now sudden realization came back to me and I yelled as I was falling toward the dangerous trees. But the one beneath me stuck out quite quickly as I saw Kylo standing on the top hand out and now I felt my body jerk a bit and I was now falling slowly and right toward him. I landed right into his arms and he arched a brow.

"Feel better?" he asked and now my heart hurt as it beat in my chest and I gripped it gently.

"That was amazing." I said and he smirked and began to jump down to the other branches. I held on to him tight as the ground started to get closer to us. Once we landed, he put me down.

"I know most of the land. We can go as far as you like until you are ready to stop." he said. I looked him over.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked.

"A few days. I figure we can get to know each other again like normal people until we must go." he said and I just looked him over.

"Like normal people? Like no light, no dark?" I asked and he nodded.

"No light, no dark." He said walking around me.

"And if the urges come?" I asked and he paused a bit looking back at me.

"I will not touch you in that way until you ask me to." he replied and motioned for me to follow. I looked him over wondering if he could restrain himself that well.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Kylo let me lead, well he let me look around in front of him and watch from a distance. We were on a trail at first then I wandered off and looking at beautiful flowers and trees and small birds that fluttered all around. It wasn't hot or cold it was just right. It was beautiful here and I heard light screeching and looked up to see tan monkeys with two tails and beautiful white whiskers and gorgeous eyes. Some held babies and others were big and I gasped watching them move above the trees swinging some.

"Look at them. They are beautiful." I said and Kylo just stood back and smiled in reply, hands behind his back. One of the female monkeys moved down the trees toward me. A small baby was clutched to her chest suckling as she moved and I just stood in shock watching the monkey hoot a bit as it reached me and once it was at eye level with me it just stared at me. She had a small smooth head, her fur looked so soft. She tilted her head, pink eyes staring deeply at me in curiosity and I just stared at her wondering what it was she was doing or even thinking. Within seconds she climbed back up the tree and rejoined her family. Some of them stared down at me as others grazed and huddled up with their families.

"You know why they do that?" Kylo asked now standing beside me. I stared at him curiously and he smiled. "It's going to rain soon. They are preparing for it, making sure they are all safe." I looked back up at the monkeys who seemed content and just chittered and chattered amongst themselves.

"Rain huh?" I asked looking him over some. He knew much of this planet. "Who did you come here with? This isn't a planet that exactly fits in to your plan of ruling the galaxy." Kylo's eyes slowly fell a bit before looking back up.

"With my mother. That was a long time ago." he said. There was rumbling from the sky and I looked up some.

"I bet you were happy." I replied. He was quiet for the most part.

"We're returning to the ship. The rains will be here soon and we don't need you getting swept away by any rogue rivers." he said. I tilted my head wondering how that could happen before smiling at the fact he was trying to be funny. As we both moved, I felt another jolt inside me and we both suddenly stopped and released small groans of pleasure? We looked at each other and looked away some.

"The longer we stay here…"

"The more the urges grow." he concluded. I looked at him now with serious eyes.

"Is that why you brought us here? To get our urges out?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not. I told you why we were here. It's just us. Whatever happens next is because both you and I wanted it to." he said. I looked him over and I could see no deceit on his face before nodding.

"Okay." I replied before we hiked back to the ship. I thought this planet was beautiful during the day, but at night the trees glowed. Well the outline of them did. There was no true darkness and finally the rains came and the water was warm on my palms. I was standing on the bridge that was still lowered. I was in awe at how the stars shined down on the planet.

"I have never seen something so breath taking." I said. I was in a short white tank with white panties and a long silk skirt covered it.

"I have." Kylo said from atop the bridge and I looked at him preparing to ask what he has seen but when I see him only in pants, his eyes locked on my body, I knew he meant me. I raised my hand for him to join me and he looked down at it for a moment with mild uncertainty before slowly moving down the bridge and taking my hand. I smiled and guided his hand outward. The water fell on both our palms.

"What do you feel?" I asked. Kylo looked up at the sky.

"I feel warmth. Purity in its natural form." he said and I nodded.

"I feel that too." I replied before a glimpse of light caught my attention and I looked out toward the water fall to see a shimmer of light coming from the water. "What is that?" Kylo looked out to the water fall.

"Let's go find out." he said moving from the bridge. He was barefoot and just walking casually toward the lake. I tensed some before moving toward the lake myself and now we both stood before it, bodies soaked beneath the rain. I glanced into the teal colored water. Immediately, I hear a splash and I look to see Kylo had already dove in and was swimming toward the falls. I removed the sash from around my hip and followed. The water was so warm and gentle. It reminded me of the bath Gabriella made for me to sooth my muscles. I felt overwhelming sadness now and winced feeling guilty for moving on from thought of her.

"You're saddened by something." Kylo said swimming up to me. "I can see it on your face." I looked away some thinking he wouldn't be sympathetic to my sadness because in his eyes I was wrong for letting two people escape his ship.

"Nothing. I will be fine." I said giving a weak smile before swimming around him some and moving toward the waterfall that's shimmering light attracted me more. The lake was not too deep even as we moved closer to the water fall and once we were before it, our feet touched earth again and now we were standing side by side and staring up at the falls. I raised my hand and placed it right into the falls. The pressure wasn't heavy or harsh, but what I expected to feel I didn't.

I moved my hand back and looked at Kylo.

"No wall." I said. He placed his hand through the water fall as well only this time further in almost to his shoulder and he nodded removing his arm and looking the water over.

"Yes. Something is beyond the water." he said and looked down at me before lifting his hand some. He wanted to go through and he wanted me to go with him. I looked the waterfall over for a moment thinking. I wanted to know as well what was beyond the falls. I looked back up at Kylo and took his hand. Once more we felt the connection between us. It was stronger this time and Kylo led the way inside and I followed. I closed my eyes for a split second before opening them. Now we were in a cave surrounded by luminous walls.

"Wow. What is this place?" I asked looking around at the ceiling to see a smooth surface. All around we could see our reflections. This cave was not very big, but it gave us space to separate and look around. I could feel the energy flowing through these walls. I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors and saw something flashing in it. I blinked and shook my head caught off guard but moved slowly over to it and looked at myself. I looked at my stomach and chest and hair. I wondered how much I would have grown in a few years, if I live that long. Suddenly my body began to shift and change and I gasped some and touched myself as I saw this in the mirror. I wasn't changing though no matter how much I touched myself and I looked back up wondering what was going on.

I studied what I was seeing and saw another figure, a woman of my skin tone standing tall with honor and beauty. It was me. My eyes were older and filled with wisdom. I am wearing a gold crown with a small jewel in the middle, my hair flowing back and down to my side. I am wrapped in the royal robes of the Osupa royals. A blue wrap is around my chest and waist and I am wrapped with a white outer layer that forms a dress around my body. I am wearing a necklace of my mother and my eyes widen as I notice a soft white glow coming from my stomach and I look down and see my stomach growing out and my eyes widen more as see something form in my hands. My stomach flattens again and something takes form in my older hands. It's a baby. A reflection moves up behind me and I gasp to see it is Kylo, older clean shaven and dressed in black robes but they are of Osupa fabric. A long scar is cut into his face but slowly I watch as my reflection reaches out her hand as does Kylo. Their hands curl into one another and the small tan baby disappears as both their heads fall back eyes closing. Immediately more reflections appear and I see strangers standing on both sides of Kylo and I. They are dressed in Osupa garments with swords and different weapons attached to their bodies. Men and women with different choice in style and weapons. Now the entire cave is filled with different people of Osupa worn clothes and I look around and all over the ceiling to see more people on the ceiling.

"This is…" Kylo whispered, and I realized he was really standing beside me, hand in mine and I looked back at the reflections to see just us. This cave showed us.

"Our bloodlines. They will live on for hundreds of years." I said softly as I looked up at Kylo who's eyes seemed connected to his reflection. Slowly he raised his hand and touched his face gently. I looked back at the mirrors taking in what I had seen. Our people are not bad or good. I could choose the path of right or wrong and nothing would stop me, stop us. We will have children together and we are ruling, of what I do not know. But our line will be strong with my blood and his. The reflection of my future self returned and she was staring at me now with firm mature eyes. Then slowly she smiled gently at me. The choice I was making would be the right one for me. The choice to rule as the light. I looked up at Kylo who looked down at me and my stomach tightened some and we both looked down at our bodies for a moment before looking up at on another. Now my heart beat was starting to increase and I could see in Kylo's dark eyes he felt the urges. The connection was hitting the fan.

"What do you want?" Kylo asked in an airy tone. He was holding back. I could see he was focusing, his free hand was clenching into a tight fight and I looked down at our entwined hands. He wasn't squeezing my hand at all. But at this point neither of us were sleeping. This wasn't a dream. I pulled him into me and he wrapped his arms around my hips immediately pulled me into him, our lips crashing into each other hard.

Author's Notes

So here's an update. Soon the rebel forces will be coming in and starting some drama. I will be updating other fics soon. Been a long last couple of weeks and I know I haven't been updating everyday like I usually do, but soon I'll be back in the groove.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I don't even remember us leaving the cave, moving through the water, or even moving up the bridge. That feeling inside me had exploded once more and this time, I was fully awake for it. My body hit the bed and Kylo's was right on top of me, lips crashing against mine. Our hands combed over each other's wildly pulling and tugging at each other's clothes.

Aren taught me that your body changes as you grow up and you experience bodily changes. I had never been desired by anyone before. I never thought I would be wanted by anyone- that maybe the day my parents take me from Ranpure would be the day I was to be married off. Kylo's fingers combed through my hair and he broke the kiss for just a moment leaning back inches from me to look over my face.

"I've never felt anything like this before… it frightens me." he says huskily and I just stared up at him for a moment. I was his first. Whatever we decide to do next we will be each other's first at doing it. My vision was blurred by lust, but I gently raised my fingers toward his face and placed my fingers over it. I closed my eyes and tried to see what his future was. Maybe he could see it too if he read my mind. I saw more flashes, he's fighting, he's killing. I am dressed in royal robes of black and white but not of my people. We stand before each other on the base. Hux and Phasma are behind us and an army of troopers… and Osupa warriors stand below us. I see my parents and they are watching with pride as Kylo and I lean in to each other and kiss before everyone.

We both gasp as I am screaming hard in a bed crying and sweating. My hand is being held by a black hand, but it is not my father's and I can only assume it is a servant of mine. I open my eyes and gently I slide my fingers over Kylo's lips.

"Let it frighten you no longer." I said gently leaning up and pecking his lips. "I want to rule." I could have sworn I saw his pupil's vibrate suddenly at my words and he bit his lip gently and that's when it was all over from here.

He leaned down and kissed me hard, emitting a moan from us both and I locked my arms around his neck. His tongue moved right into my mouth colliding with my own. His hands moved down my body moving ever so lightly over my body. I shiver immediately and gasp lightly against his lips. My body felt filled with fire and electricity. It was as if I was giving it what it needed and it was thanking me. Kylo's hand slides over my thigh and gently raises it over his hip. His lips leave mine and we are panting quickly. His head presses into mine and he slowly moves his hips into mine and I couldn't deny that I was nervous and scared again. Kylo senses this and kisses the tip of my nose and then peppers my face with kisses until I start giggling some at the feeling and at that moment he enters me and I gasp out some.

My muscles are tight and they throb around his shaft. He grunts lowly in reply and his eyes never leave mine.

"I will give you the galaxy." he pledges and kisses me again as he begins to move his hips back and forth steadily. There is burning but at the pace he is going it starts to subside. "I will give you an empire where your name will live on forever." We both moan out now as my legs begin to wrap around his hips tight. His words bring life to my body and I begin to move my hips with his matching his even speed until we both begin to move faster moaning out more against each other.

"And all the power you desire will be in your hands." he says curling his fingers into mine and I place my other hand on his cheek.

"You alone will bring me power." I whispered before silencing our conversation with my lips against his. He bites my bottom lip in response and I growl out feeling our hips moving hard against one another. His body is warm against mine. I can hear swift thumping in my mind. Was that my heart beating or his? Was I hearing his? I decided to stop thinking, and I pushed against his shoulders and he leaned back some and I grabbed his shoulders and began to push back and maneuver him toward the bed. He caught on and grabbed my hips and in one swift movement, he twisted both our bodies and I gasped as he lied on his back and smiled up at me, head nuzzling into the pillow and I smiled and began to move my hips against his, the pleasure building up inside me starting from my vagina and up into my stomach.

It felt amazing after the pain. It felt like my sensitive insides were being brushed against and teased emitted bursts of pleasure into my stomach and throughout my body. Kylo groaned gripping my hips and holding onto them as his head fell back, eyes closing.

"Shit." he moans out thrusting his hips up fast into mine. My moans grow louder, my hands resting on his to hold. He curls his hands into mine and that jolt of lightening shot up into both of. Both our bodies arched hard making Kylo thrust his hips faster into mine and my body met his thrusts. I hissed some as he sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around my back and his face buried itself in my chest as he suddenly slowed his movements to long slow strokes. He looked up at me with a heart stopping stare. He shook his head. "I don't ever want to see darkness in your eyes." My body slowed some at his words and I didn't know why his words made me feel something. But that's when I remembered seeing into his mind. He wanted me to like him, love him for all that he was exactly as I am. I may not love him now and I don't know if I can learn to love him, but I guess I'm going to have to find out. I leaned down and kissed him softly and passionately before moving my hips faster against him, telling him I wanted more. He happily obliged and started to move his hips faster against mine.

His hands groped my breasts and the fire and lightening returned and as I ran my hands over his chest, I could his energy as well. Together we were one and even a part we felt each other. This is the bond we were both born with. The room was filled with heated moans and pants and grunts. We looked at each other with lustful eyes and I smirked in the mood to test him. Without warning, I smacked him. Not hard enough to make him stop, but enough to make his eyes widen and his mouth drop some and I smirked grinding my hips into his and suddenly I smacked him again and he growled out in reply and threw me gently off his body and I watched as he grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my stomach. My body was inches from the bottom of the bed and my ankles are grabbed and I am pulled back just a bit before I feel his chest immediately lie atop of my back.

I turn some to look up at him only to feel his teeth bite into my ear and pull it. I moaned out feeling my stomach tighten up at the feeling of his cock rubbing gently against my ass. Kylo spreads my legs some and I feel him enter me again and I whimper out feeling him stretch me out once more, his hips start pounding away at my insides. I cry out feeling the pleasure building up in my body faster and faster. Kylo's fists press into the bed as he viciously thrusts into me. I can feel it, I feel the pure bliss. The bed begins to lightly move beneath us and I don't care. He keeps riding me into another world. I'm getting close, so close. My hands grip the sheets and my moans grow higher, a sign it was all building up.

Kylo's hand coves mine and I feel his lips against my ear.

"Give it all to me." he pants lowly in my ear and it's enough to send me over the edge and I moan out hard, my body shaking violently as I feel those beautiful tremors and sensations burst inside me. It's so good and in seconds, Kylo grunts lowly, his face disappearing into the back of my head as I feel his cum coat my walls. He moves against me for a few more seconds before slowly resting his body atop of mine for a moment.

"That was amazing." I said lightly and he chuckles some rolling off to lie beside me.

"You're amazing." he said and I smirked.

"I actually like you better like this." I said observing that our bodies were still wet from the rain outside and sweat now. He hummed gently looking down some.

"I am sorry I cannot be like this all the time." he said now slowly rolling onto his back and I did the same staring up at the ceiling. "When we return to the star killer base, you know things will be different."

I looked down now and nodded.

"Yes. I know. You will be ruthless and hard and treat me like a prisoner." I replied and now he looked at me with mild shock.

"No. You will not be treated as a prisoner. You haven't entirely gained my trust, but it makes up for you letting the prisoner and that trooper escape." he said. I scoffed playfully and arched a brow.

"Oh so I just have to sleep with you to gain your trust?" I asked and he shook his head, eyes somewhat serious.

"No. I want you to be open and honest with me to gain my trust. I want you to… want to be here on that base with me now. Like today we went all day without fighting." he said I nodded.

"But that's because it is just us on this planet. You have duties to The First Order." I explained and he looked down some with uncertainty before looking back up to me.

"And what are your duties?" he asked. I just stared at him for a moment.

"My duties…" I started letting my hand gently rub his shoulder and then move over his chest. "Are conflicted. I want to rule by a king's side and I want to be happy as well and not be afraid." Kylo stared down at me for a moment before letting his hand lazily rub mine.

"I understand. You were born good and raised in a respectable kingdom and then I here I come, the dark monster who takes you and wants you to just submit to me and be happy about it. But I realize I can't make you do anything you don't want. I mean I could by threatening those you love… but I could never do that to you." he explained. I looked his face over for a moment before nodding. That's right, his feelings for me are genuine. Ever since he was a child.

"This is what was foreseen for us and apparently everything is telling me that what will happen WILL happen. But everything I do in the future, I plan to do on my terms, because I want to." I said. Yes people will die, but as Marek once said, my people are not good or bad. We do what we must for the survival of our people.

"You truly are conflicted. I can see it on your face." Kylo replied with a short chuckle and I arched a brow.

"You are quite different when you are yourself." I stated. He nodded.

"Yes. I have noticed." he said and I nodded tilting my head.

"And how does that make you feel? Do you like it?" I asked seriously and he looked back at me turning to me.

"When I am with you yes. I want to feel more of it. But you must understand when we get back to the base-"

"I know. You must be heartless. I will not interfere with whatever it is you plan." I replied and he nodded.

"Good." he said. There was a beeping over us suddenly.

"Come in Commander Ren. This is Gen. Hux." we heard Hux from the radio in the control room. Kylo didn't seem interested, but I gave him a look saying he should answer it. Kylo sighs and gets up and begins to leave the room. I got up and followed him to the control room and he leans over the panel and pushes a red button.

"You had better have good news for me." Kylo says coldy and demanding.

"Sir. We got word from some gangs that the BB unit was seen on a YT-1300F Corellian light freighter with the traitor storm trooper, a girl and a wookie and a human a one Han Solo." he said. My eyes widened some. Han Solo, the man who fought along my father years ago and was supposed to be good friends with him. I often wondered if it was their friendship that created our bond in the first place before birth. I then looked at Kylo to see his eyes suddenly darken. I could only imagine the anger Kylo was feeling toward his father.

"It seems he is with your father, commander." Hux said smugly.

"Yes general, I know what that means." Kylo replied sharply with annoyance. "And what are you doing to make sure that BB unit is captured?"

"I have sent my best troopers out to track where the freighter is going and I have been given instructions from the supreme lord to use the weapon. We will find them. Oh and one more thing Commander…. Lord Snoke would like to talk to Lady Ansara immediately." he said. Now both Kylo and I tensed and he looked over his shoulder at me and I could only imagine what this meant for me. I had so many questions. A weapon? Lord Snoke? I had to meet him?

"Fine." he replied after some silence and pressed the same button again. I could only assume it was to end all communications. Kylo leaned back up and his body straightened up.

"We are returning." he informed coldly before turning and moving from the control room. I remained standing there, looking down some with mild sadness upon hearing his icy tone. Kylo paused now and turned to me and slowly he raised his hand to me and I took comfort in this gesture, a sign he would still have a soft spot for me even in the eyes of his inferiors. I raised my hand and took his hand.

"Come Lady Ansara." he replied and I smiled some as he pulled me into him and guided me back to our room. I sort of liked that title. Lady Ansara. I felt it suited me.


	18. Chapter 18

18

We jumped to from hyperspace and I was surprised at the large planet before us.

"What is that?" I asked. Kylo moved beside me and gave a gentle scoff smiling.

"That is the Starkiller base, an ice planet converted into my military base." He said. I leaned into the glass.

"Is there life there?" I asked looking up at him unaware that this base was an actual planet. I never thought to really look. He nodded.

"Some." he replied. I merely looked at him curiously, my eyes alone showing him what I wanted and he nodded. "Soon we can explore it." I smiled and now the ship was inside the base settling down. Kylo placed his helmet back on and once again I was met with the stone hearted killer who murders the innocent. He turned from me preparing to leave, but I took hold of his arm and he looked down at me.

"Thank you for showing me that world even if it was for a brief moment." I said lowly and he was quiet for a second before nodding.

"Come." he replied and led me from the room. We left the ship and was met with General Hux. He was stiff as usual and nodded.

"I see you two have… connected." he said and Kylo removed his arm from me.

"Prepare her for Lord Snoke." he said and I walked over to stand by Hux and he rolled his eyes some.

"Of course. Have you eaten?" he asked I shook my head.

"No starving." I replied. Hux shot Kylo a glare.

"Savage. Come my dear, let us get you dressed and fed." he said holding his arm up to me. I was shocked by his sudden caring need and I was sure he was just trying to get under Kylo's skin. I smiled at my masked partner, whose body was radiating anger.

"I will see you soon, in your chambers." I replied and Kylo nodded.

"As you wish." he replied and we separated from each other. I took Hux's arm and he led me from the room.

"What are you doing annoying him like that?" I asked and he smirked.

"I find it amusing to know Commander Ren has a weakness now and I like to play on that weakness." he said and I just shook my head.

"As hungry as I am, I wouldn't mind seeing Lord Snoke now. I am sure he has waited long enough." I said and Hux looked me over with a soft scowl.

"Dressed like that?" he asked and I nodded.

"Dressed like this." I replied and Hux inhaled some before nodding.

"Then I shall take you to him." he said and led me down the hall. We walked further down the ship until I noticed storm troopers and officers were thinning out. Now Hux stopped me at a black door.

"It is just a hologram, but he is still stronger than ever. Be respectful." he said and I looked up at him.

"I did receive some education on meeting rulers and supreme lords." I reminded him and he just smirked.

"I shall meet you in the mess hall when you are finished." he said and turned and left me. I watched him walk away before a deep shiver shot down my body. Something dark and powerful was just beyond these doors and I was feeling unprepared.

 _Step forward, my child._

A dark and sinister voice was in my head and I looked up for a second searching for the voice. The doors slid open and there was nothing but darkness inside. I slowly stepped inside and saw nothing but darkness with a few dim lights forming a row down the room guiding me to what looked like some stone throne. Sitting on it was a shadowy figure and I stopped in the middle of the room unsure of what I should do.

"Come closer, Lady Ansara. Let me get a good look at you." the figure said. His tone was deep, dark… icy. I stepped closer my head having to tilt up to look at a disfigured and bald face. Now dark, endless eyes stared down at me and he let out a low grown. "Yes. Yes, I see it. Pure energy and untapped power." I stared up at him unsure of what I should say. Slowly I got down on my knees before the figure and looked down some.

"Supreme leader, I do not… deserve to be in your presence." I whispered.

"Ah but a future queen deserves my attention, my… respect." he said respect so strongly. "Rise." I did just that getting up and staring up at the figure. He leaned forward.

"Yes. A day of victory was created the second your eyes opened upon the world. Two beings of pure power born together, same time, same day, same temperature. Ancestral blood… I feel it coursing through your body. You will be queen who rules with strength and wisdom of your bloodlines, and power from the armies you will inherit, as your birthright and first born." he said. I looked down in thought of this.

"Yes. I am the key to your victory, for the First Order. My forces, should I gain them, could find the resistance and wipe them out in seconds." I said. He nodded with a hmm of approval

"And the Republic will fall with it." he said. I looked away for a second.

"If I may ask, Supreme lord, is power what you truly desire?" I asked gently. Lord Snoke raised his head.

"Power is the key to all life. Key to birth, key to death. Key to everything in between. Without it, we are nothing." he said. Without it you are nothing. I merely nodded. "Will you be the key to The First Order's victory?" I kept my eyes on him for a moment before closing my eyes in thought of his question. As if I had a choice.

"I will do what must be done for me to gain that power." I said nodding slowly. Lord Snoke inhaled, smiling slowly at my answer. He bowed his head at me and slowly his form faded away. I was left standing there for a moment before turning and leaving the room. And that power would give me strength to rule. I left the depressing room and moved about the base looking for the mess hall. I found Capt. Phasma walking the hall.

"Capt. Phasma." I stated and she paused before me.

"Lady Ansara." she replied. I stared up at her for a moment before looking down at her armor before raising my hand and letting my hand run across her breast plate.

"You give me ideas about this armor, captain." I responded and she nodded.

"I hope these ideas please you milady." she said and I nodded liking how she wore it.

"It does. The mess hall, tell me where it is." I replied and she turned and pointed.

"Down the hall to your right." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said walking around her, before an idea struck me and I paused once more.

"Captain." I called and she turned and faced me.

"Yes my lady?" she asked and I stepped up to her again and looked her over.

"How strong are you captain?" I asked.

"Stronger than most captains. I am the best." she said proudly and I nodded.

"You will discuss with your superiors, training me in any form of combat I desire." I replied and she looked down at me and nodded.

"Yes, milady." she said and we both turned and separated from each other again. I found the mess hall finally and entered the busy room. Storm troopers sat together and commanders sat together as well at their own tables. I didn't see Hux anywhere and assumed he hadn't come yet. I heard a commotion suddenly and looked toward the back of the hall and noticed a servant on the ground, food everywhere.

"Now pick it up!" a man dressed in black was demanding. I winced as he began to remove a whip from his side and he let it drop to the ground. The woman was young and fair skinned. She had dirty blonde hair and reminded me of Gabriella. Something was wrong with her hands, they were shaking and curled up some. Some type of disability. "I said pick them up!" Everyone was watching, the rest of the servants huddled together in fear. I heard the whip crack against her smooth back and she yelled out in utter pain. My body shook, my mouth agape in horror. I moved down the stairs immediately running up to the man. When he was in front of him I shoved him hard.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. The man was bigger than I expected. He had a large pig face filled with anger. He grabbed my forearm and shoved me into the wall, chest first.

"General, leave her!" one of the officers began to yell in panic.

"Time to teach this slave her place. The iron!" he called and I looked over my shoulder only to see red. I was grabbed and pressed into the big officer's chest, his large arm wrapped around my neck and with his other, I saw a large black spike, its tip, the burning red I saw. I feel it pierce into my flesh and my body is kicked started almost. A high-pitched scream filled the room and everyone grew quiet. I didn't even realize that it was me screaming. My body is on fire and I can't stop it.

Normal POV

Kylo was surrounded by other generals and commander discussing future plans in one of their war rooms. He was pointing to a section on a holographic map, when a pain erupted in his chest and he leaned over and growled out in pain. Everyone looked at him in shock and Kylo was feeling pain, but it was distant as if it was no striking his body but he knew something was in pain. Someone. He suddenly lifted his head up as he heard a painful scream above him. His body jumped to attention as he realized who it was that was screaming. He whipped his head around, eyes wide behind his mask.

"Ansara." he whispered before he was out of the room in seconds. He was rushing down the hall, madness in his eyes. Everyone stepped out of the way quickly as they saw their leader running. Some troopers even followed, thinking the base me be under attack and they would follow their leader into battle. He could feel her, see her body in his mind, red with blood and fire. What was going on? He felt her on the left so he ran down the left hall, felt her on his right ran directly right. His mind was racing and he had no idea how to control the burst of emotions he was feeling. What happened? What happened! His feet brought him to the mess hall and he raised his hand breaking the doors before him and they flew across the air of the mess hall.

Kylo immediately stopped at the sight he had seen. One of his generals, hot headed and easy to anger, had his mate in his hold, iron pressed into her supple and soft flesh. He registered her pain immediately and felt her pain hit him even twice as hard. He yelled in utter anger and raised his hand in the direction of the general and everything played in slow motion. His body lifting into the air and moving toward Kylo. Ansara's body falling so helplessly to the ground. The general was flying through the air as Kylo brought him to him. His other hand quickly unsheathed his light saber and red was all the general saw as it slicked his stomach open and Kylo just ignored his hot and fresh organs sliding from the opening in his stomach. He brought the general closer to himself before letting his light saber glide up his body from toes to head and that wasn't enough to console him. It wasn't justice- vengeance. He wanted to obliterate the body from all existence, but once his eyes saw Ansara twitching on the ground, that pain and anger he felt swirled around in his body and slowly disappeared. He stormed across the room, everyone moving out of his way not even wanting to be in his line of sight. In one quick motion, he swept Ansara into his arms and turned and walked from the mess hall leaving silence behind him.

Author's Notes

Hope you are all enjoying the fic. To MrsKyloRen, the reason they don't trust each other but still sleep with each other, is because that is the bond or connection that's formed between them when they are born and brought together for their seering. Kylo has always liked Ansara even after years of being apart he would have no one else but her and would remain alone if he hadn't ever seen her again. Their connection will always want them to be one and when they fight it, the urge only grows. Sooner or later when they come to trust and like each other mainly Ansara, the connection for them to be one will not over power them. Hope that helps. And to the guest who wants a Mad Max fanfic. The thought always crosses my mind, and I am still trying to get a good plot going in my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I was surrounded by darkness again. Sparkling stars poured into my mind once more and I noticed I was back in my dream. I looked around wondering when I had fallen asleep. That's right, I was attacked in the mess hall.

"Kylo?" I called out, my voice echoing in the sparkling darkness around me.

"I am here." I hear him call. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there, he was close. Our minds.

"Where are you, are you alright?" I asked. There was a brief silence.

"You're the injured one yet you ask me if I am alright." he said with mild bitterness.

"Yes… the general. But you were there, you saved me yet again." I replied and looked around for him again.

"You need rest. You're in the medical hall. I had the best help you." he said and I felt almost empty at his words for I felt hollow for some reason.

"But I need you here with me." I said opening my arms now. "Come to me." There was another pause now.

Normal POV

Kylo had not left Ansara's side as the medics worked on her. He watched every second of her whimper and cry out in pain as they had to put a gel over her shoulder to stop any scaring. They placed it over her and she yelled out immediately. Kylo whipped his head at the medic.

"You are supposed to heal her not bring her more pain!" he snapped.

"Let them do their job, Kylo they are helping her!" Hux snapped. Kylo's hand rose in the general's direction and he was tossed from the room. The doctors pushed through working on her shoulder and adding ointment to her wound and finally wrapping up her shoulder.

"She will be fine, but she cannot be moved. She must rest." The doctor stated. Kylo just stared at her shaking form and glanced at him.

"Leave us. ALL OF YOU!" he snapped and everyone cleared the room leaving only Ansara's in the bed. Kylo pressed the key pad locking it from the inside before turning back to Ansara and removing his helmet slowly. His body would shake some and he was doing his best to calm himself. He wanted to kill everyone in that mess hall, kill them for doing nothing, watching as that putrid waste of life, hurt his woman. He slowly sat down in the chair beside her and he just observed her face. She wasn't in pain and she looked almost peaceful.

"Kylo?" he suddenly heard her gentle voice and he felt his body expand to life. She was reaching out to him connecting to his mind. Her power was indeed growing.

"I am here." Kylo said gently.

"Where are you, are you alright?" she asks causing Kylo to look away shaking his head some.

"You're the injured one yet you ask me if I am alright." he replies.

"Yes… the general. But you were there, you saved me yet again." she answers and Kylo just looks back at her face wanting so badly to caress her, but feared one touch may bring her pain.

"You need rest. You're in the medical hall. I had the best help you." he exclaimed waiting for her to agree and some maybe turn from him so she could sleep and dream peacefully.

"But I need you here with me. Come to me." she said. Kylo's eyes widened some not expecting her to say such things. To want him in her dreams. Kylo slowly moved into the bed opposite her wounded shoulder and even snuggled up some beside her and let his forehead press into the side of the of her head and he closed his eyes and released a sigh of content.

Ansara's POV

I waited for a moment thinking he would not join me this time, only to see his form slowly appear before me. I smiled slowly and watched him finally appear before me without his mask on. His chest was bare except for some black pants that covered his lower half. He looked up at me with such… sadness, but came into my hold and we embraced each other. The stars around us spun around us as if happy we connected.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't protect you. I failed you." he said and I shook my head and pulled back placing my hands under his cheeks.

"It's not your fault. You are here now with me." I said, but he shook his head.

"The anger is still there. I wanted to kill them all for doing nothing. I was prepared to destroy the base for you." he said speaking fast and I shook my head at his words. "Tell me you want them all dead and I will do it." I covered his mouth with my hand and shushed him gently.

"You have done enough. I could not ask that of you that is not who I am." I said removing my hand from his mouth and he looked down some closing his eyes.

"I was afraid…" he finally said. "When I felt your pain, it was so strong and heavy. I- I thought you were being killed at that very moment and I was afraid you were dead and I wasn't there." he said and I inhaled some shocked that he had to feel such pain.

"But you came." I responded softly running my fingers over his chest lightly.

"I will always come." he said and slowly we both smiled and touched each other's cheek before leaning into one another sharing a passionate kiss. The stars rose above us as I felt we were both floating in space, our hair slowly beginning to stand. Unbeknownst to us, our sleeping forms were also embracing each other kissing passionately and lovingly.

Hours later, I was awake and moving down the hall, much to Kylo's dismay. Capt. Phasma was on the other side of the hall walking toward us.

"Let me carry you at least." he said. I snorted.

"Your room is not far." I said.

"Capt. Phasma." Kylo suddenly stated.

"Yes Commander?" she asked.

"Carry Lady Ansara back to my room." he commanded. I look at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked. My question was answered as I was suddenly picked up by the tall woman. I yelped in surprise as I was being carried down the hall. Kylo followed.

"Yes. You need rest." he said and I nodded.

"But my legs are fine." I said and he shrugged.

"That's hardly relevant right now." he said casually. Suddenly a trooper moved over to us.

"Commander Ren, we have tracked the BB unit and the allies following it to Takodana." he said. I managed to move from Capt. Phasma's hold so she could listen.

"Set course to Takodana. They will not escape. Capt. Phasma get troopers ready. We will not let them escape." he said. The captain nodded.

"Yes commander." she said and began to walk off which I was glad for because I did not want to be carried anymore. At the thought of going to a new planet, I looked at Kylo who shook his head.

"Not this time." he stated, and I moved up to him and suddenly pecked the front of his mask with my lips taking his hands in mine.

"Please?" I asked almost in a begging tone and he his helmet glanced over at my shoulder and he sighed.

"You stay on the ship." he said and I nodded and we separated for a brief moment. I picked up speed and did my best to get dressed without putting too much pressure on my shoulder. I put on an outfit that was much like Kylo except a faded white and the cloak fit over my head. Now if only I had a mask. I smiled at the thought. I kept my shoulders hidden, grabbed a pack of medicine left for me, and hurried to meet Kylo at his ship. The ship we were on was much bigger. I met Kylo at the bottom of the bridge and he looked me over once and I smiled some before I was escorted inside. I was guided to a new room with a wide window where I would be able to see more. Kylo entered the room and slowly we began to take off. He removed his mask and ran his fingers through his hair. I watched space fill my vision until I could see us jumping into hyperspace.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him as he stood beside me.

"Fine." I said and looked ahead.

"I like this outfit on you." he said and I grinned.

"I knew you would. Tell me about this robot, this BB unit." I said and he looked down at me before slowly removing his mask.

"You need not worry about it." he said trying to shut me down but I shook my head.

"I don't want to be left in the dark. I too want to know your plans. I want to know our next moves as well." I said and he shook his head.

"The less you know the better." he said turning from me and moving toward a small closet to pull out his cloak. I faced him.

"People are going to die today. I know that, I know what is in store as we move forward, as I move forward with you. But I refuse to follow you blindly." I said. He paused in his examination of his cloak and faced me. "I spoke to the prisosoner that the storm trooper released."

"That you helped." he reminded and I shrugged.

"That's hardly relevant right now. He told me you plan to take over everything, you want to find Luke Skywalker and destroy him ending the hope that the Jedi live. Does this BB unit have answers to where Luke is hiding?" I asked and he stiffened some and nodded.

"We believe so." he said calmly and collectively and I nodded slowly looking back out the window.

"Then I guess Hux's troops better not fail in retrieving it." I said. I wanted to know what this unit knew now. I wanted to know more about the other side.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Kylo and I sat on the bed together as the ship went into hyper space. I was sitting in front of him with some of my clothes off. He was rubbing some black cream on my shoulder. I hissed some and moved from him on instinct.

"Hold still, this will heal you quicker." he said gently applying a small amount. I did my best to remain still, leaning my neck to the side. I was quiet, deep in my thoughts as I wondered what would happen once we were on this planet.

"Once you've taken it all, brought forth a new empire, what next?" I asked my voice drifting some in thought.

"You and I will rule with Supreme Lord Snoke's guidance." he said leaning in to me now, his cheek touching mine, "we will have numerous children with strong names and our bloodlines will conquer forever after we are gone." I smiled a bit at the thought of children and living a life with him. But the thought of Lord Snoke made me scoff. "What?" I shook my head.

"I met him and his plans are his own of which you have decided to follow." I replied and looked at him now. "Before you even heard of him, what is it you were doing with your life?" His face turned into a light scowl and he looked forward.

"My parents… sent me to train with the Jedi. They sent me away for their own cause and desires." he said leaning back from me and inhaling heavily. I nodded before turning to look at him.

"If I offered you my kingdom to rule with me by your side… if I gave you the power of my people, would you leave this crusade and join me?" I asked and now his face darkened some and he leaned back from me entirely.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked and I turned and placed my hands on his legs and he looked me over.

"I have already made the decision to follow you, you want power and I would give you mine if it ensured that in the end you were happy and content with me… and our children letting our names live on forever." I said. He observed my face tilting his head some before shaking his head.

"I respect your need as a woman to give your all to me in return for me leaving my destiny and all of this behind for you, but you need not worry about any of that. I will lay the foundation of our empire, I will give you the galaxy. All I ask in return," he explained pressing his hand to my cheek, "is that you never leave me again." I stared up at his face for a while nodding and looking down some.

"Commander, you are needed at the control room." a storm trooper said from outside the room. Kylo looked at the door and then at me.

"Stay here and rest. Once that dries you can get dressed." he said in a comforting tone and he moved to put his mask and gloves on before leaving the room. So he would not leave this life for me. I was sure I should feel hurt by this realization, but I didn't feel all too hurt. Because I wasn't entirely sure he was completely engulfed by the darkness.

Suddenly, my head begins to pound and I groan and lean over touching my forehead. White, white flashes yet again. I see storm troopers shooting and firing and I wince and look to another side. I see unfamiliar jets swooping in over water and shooting down at the storm troopers. I see FN. He is dressed differently and now the images are changing and I see Kylo. He is with a woman. He induces his force on her making her sleep and suddenly, I see him glaring at her confined on the ship.

 _"If anything happens to my…"_

 _"Your girlfriend."_ She spat.

 _"My other half… I will slowly crush your skull so you feel every inkling of pain that I am bringing to you."_ His helmet is off and he is glaring at the girl.

I gasp and open my eyes and see I am alone again. What was that? A vision, something bad happens. I just know. Kylo's eyes, they were so dark, so evil, I couldn't even begin to describe. I covered my mouth wondering what this meant. And FN, was he truly alive? I felt the gel on my shoulder dry and felt it was dry, so I got dressed once more. I moved over to the door and it opened for me. No one was standing there and I felt I was able to walk around. So I did just that. I just wanted to think of what I saw. Something happens to me, something happens that makes Kylo change. That wasn't him. He was so angry and whatever happens to me is the reason. I paused in my walking. Is my death close at hand? I sighed and just rested my hand against my chest in thought. I walked around the ship in more deep thought. Something happens on this planet. Something big.

I looked out the closest window to see other ships from the base were here. Storm troopers ran past me and I watched before noticing the lush forward we were landing on. I gasped at how beautiful this land was. Once the ship was still I waited a few minutes watching as troopers left the ship and moving in a direction toward some type of temple in the distance. Suddenly, I felt something in my body. It was a familiar feeling. I sensed good and I gasped and turned toward the feeling.

"FN." I said. He WAS alive. I had to go now. I had to see him, see what has become of him. I moved down the hall swiftly toward the front of the ship following the feeling I felt. The ship was mostly empty, and I saw the bridge of the ship. I moved down it and looked down at the trees that surrounded us. I placed my cloak over my head and looked around some more. I could hear explosions off in the distance and figured I should start there. I moved off through the trees and looked around making sure there were no hostile creatures around. Suddenly, something hits my feet and I gasped and jumped back, feeling my heart rush. I looked down and saw an orange rolling robot and it started beeping more at me.

"A robot." I said and looked it over. What was a robot just doing out in the forest? I couldn't understand what it was beeping at me. "I'm sorry, I don't have robots where I am from. I do not know what you are saying." It kept beeping and rolling around before I heard a louder explosion. I couldn't stay here with this thing anymore.

"Sorry. I have to go." I said and turned and began to move toward the loudness. I noticed it was following me. "Shoo. Go on." I tried to wave it away, but it would not leave me. I just groaned in frustration and ran off toward the direction of the explosions and it just rolled faster behind me. I moved through the trees some more before realizing I was walking into a battle. My eyes widened as I noticed a very large fury creature shooting at the storm troopers along with some old man and… FN! My eyes widened as I looked him over. He wasn't in a storm troopers uniform. He was shooting at the storm troopers and using a lightsaber.

"He has found his path." I said and the robot beside me began to beep quickly. Ships were flying above us striking them from the sky. One of the blasts hit a few feet behind me, and I yelped running from the trees trying to get to a better hiding spot. The robot followed behind me. "Go get out of here! You're going to get yourself blown up!" I was hiding behind this huge massive rock. I noticed the ships were shooting and destroying a temple and its monuments. I panted heavily watching in shock as this place fell. I crouched down trying to find FN again. He was still fighting the storm trooper with a lightsaber. He was suddenly knocked to the ground. My eyes widened as I saw the storm trooper preparing to strike.

"NO!" I screamed but my voice was covered by an explosion and suddenly the trooper is sent flying through the air. I sighed with great relief as the old man was there to help. Who was this elder? They were suddenly surrounded by the storm troopers their weapons, taken. I should show myself. If I have any power, maybe they wouldn't hurt them. I was about to move from my hiding spot before suddenly the soldiers began running in the opposite direction toward the water. Something was coming. I looked up and noticed different shaped ships were coming that were not from the base.

"The resistance?" I wondered and suddenly I got my answer. These ships fired on the trooper's ships sending them spiraling into the water. The troopers started shooting at them but were blown up immediately. An attack hit too close to me and I yelped and began running around the rubble. I finally realized I was out in the open.

"Princess?" I heard FN yell and I turned and finally our eyes met and his eyes were wider than mine. While his two allies were shooting, he was just staring at me and I just slowly smiled genuinely happy he escaped unharmed. Everything about his aura was different. It changed, blossomed into pure fire and energy. He and that pilot were the only ones I managed to help and do some good by. "Princess Ansara!" I smiled as we both ran to each other through the explosion and killing. I was expecting to stop in front of him, but his arms were out and he raised me from the ground twirling me around.

"You've escaped!" he gushed and set me down.

"FN! You're safe." I exclaimed happily. He smirked proudly.

"It's Finn now." he replied. Suddenly the beeping robot followed and Finn smiled wider.

"BB-8!" he yelled looking at the robot. I looked at the robot. This was the unit that had information to Luke Skywalker?

"In one battle and already you have a girlfriend?" we heard someone call out and now I turned and looked at the old man before tilting my head some to the side in confusion.

"Have we met?" I asked and the old man looked me over.

"I can't say that we have." he said. I have seen his face, I know it. My body tenses in realization.

"Han Solo." I said in shock. Kylo's father. I took a step back feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. Finn took my arm.

"How did you escape?" he asked. My lips parted to answer, but I noticed the storm troopers were all fleeing. I knew they were all leaving, but I didn't see Kylo anywhere. I looked at Finn thinking of how to answer, only to see the new ships landing and flooding the earth with people in orange jackets. I looked in their direction and now everyone was greeting everyone. I knew I was in new territory and I thought about trying to slip away so no one would see me. If I could get back to the ship then maybe I could avoid a bigger fight with Kylo for leaving the ship, but I realized the ships were leaving the earth. Kylo's ship and I knew I was being left behind.

"Princess?" I heard another voice and I turned to see the pilot who helped Finn.

"Pilot." I responded and he looked shocked than ever to see me here.

"How did you get off that ship? Ren let you go?" he asked. I glanced over at Finn who seemed to be looking for someone.

"I sort of… walked off the ship." I replied looking back at him.

"Poe, I have to go find Rey." he said and I looked at him and then back at the pilot who reacted.

"Has anyone seen her?" he asked and I looked down in thought.

"Kylo has her." I replied gently looking up at him. Han looked at me hard.

"You have seen him?" he asked and I looked at him. Both men's eyes widened.

"What?" Finn asked. "We have to rescue her."

"He took her and you did nothing?" Poe snapped and I shook my head.

"No. I saw her… in a vision. It was quick." I said and Poe looked me over.

"Who exactly who are?" Han asked. I sighed.

"I am Princess Ansara of Planet Ai." I replied. Han's eyes widened now as he looked me over.

"Titus and Arkana's daughter." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied. Poe nodded looking at Han.

"I've already told Leia about her. We've been trying to find a plan to bust her out. All ideas have come up short since she's under tight watch by Ren and his men, but she's come to us. We have a major advantage over the First Order now." he explained. However, Han just looked me over with a mild glare before shaking his head.

"She won't help us. She can't" he said. Poe and Finn looked at him stunned.

"What?" Poe asked.

Normal POV

Han nodded.

"She's was born the same day as my son. A prophecy was foretold that this would happen." he said. "A prophecy that says the dark side wins."

Kylo was moving through the ship that had taken off into space, finally able to focus. He was proud of himself, proud he had found a new way to get to Skywalker. However now that he had time to focus, he realized, something was dangerously off about this ship. He moved with great speed through the ship passing all who was in front of him, shoving them if he had to. He arrived at his room and quickly looked around.

"Ansara!" he barked and received no answer. He checked the bathing room and anywhere else her body could have fit. His chest was moving fast as he tore his helmet off, eyes darting everywhere. She wasn't here. She wasn't on this ship.

"No don't say that, don't tell yourself that." he said to himself and suddenly removed one of his gloves and just raised it in the air. His eyes widened as he felt a connection, but it was distant and small. He turned immediately realizing she was gone. The resistance, the scum, they snuck onto the ship, and took her. Immediately, thoughts were in his mind. He could see her resting gently in the bed waiting for him to return, before hands dart out and grab her. She's surprised, scared. She struggles and screams as she is dragged from the ship. His body shook hard. This was a feeling worse than when she was injured. His head now snapped up, eyes widened. She's injured. His love was injured and taken prisoner by the enemy. His face shook violently and he screamed.

"NO!" he shouted hard causing everything in the room to break and shatter.

Ansara's POV

Poe looked me over.

"So she's the enemy then." he said growing defensive. I looked at him.

"I am what I am supposed to be. I was a prisoner." I said.

"But not anymore." Finn said. I looked up at him and slowly shook my head.

"No." I said honestly.

"Her path may have been chosen for her," a firm yet older female voice stated causing us all to look in the direction of another familiar face. I saw her a smaller yet petit warrior. "But like her parents, she can change her destiny." Her face had aged as well and I tilted my head some moving over to her slowly. She looked at me with firm eyes that slowly sweetened. Leia.

"I know your face." I said softly and she smiled some.

"You have grown into an exceptional woman." she replied and I exhaled some feeling emotional at her words. I then gasped as I felt a pain in my chest and I grasped my chest some and turned looking up at the sky. "Kylo. He knows I am not on his ship now."

"We must hurry. Now is not the time for a reunion. Princess," she said catching my attention and I looked at her, her hand raised to me now, "I will not make demands of you or force you from this ground like my son has. I ask that you come with me." I looked down at her hand now realizing another choice had been presented to me. The bad has found me first, but the good managed to forge a part in my future. I just looked at her remembering her young face as her hands cradled her son. Her energy, her force was just like Finn and Poe's. I even sensed a small light in Kylo. She was good. How else would I know the other side? I placed my hand in hers and she smiled and led me toward her ship. Everyone followed behind me. Before the ship's door closed I glanced up at the sky one last time.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Normal POV

Kylo had returned to Takonda where the battle had taken place between the resistance and his troops. His hand touched the soil beneath him and he winced as he felt some of her energy. She was right here, so close to him, yet he was so caught up in his own mission, he ignored all thought of her and anything else that could stop him from finding Skywalker. He slowly stood up, Hux and Capt. Phasma behind him. There was no need in wasting soldiers to search. He knew where she was.

"My… parents." he said with bitterness and anger and turned from the area.

"I will have my team tracking their location." Hux said.

"By now they will be taking her to their resistance hide out. Find them all Hux." he said pausing beside him and the two shared a glance. "Find her." He continued back to the ship. Hux didn't need to see his face to know how distraught he was and how angry he was at himself.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" Lord Snoke yelled in frustration and Kylo glared through his mask as he was on one knee looking down.

"She did not escape, my lord, she was taken by the enemy." he replied. His lord growled and shook his head.

"That is of little concern to me. You must get her back. Her powers, her ancestral blood, is at its peak with her age and will soon be unleashed. She mustn't reach full power in the hands of our enemy!" he explained. Kylo nodded.

"I will get her back." he stated. Lord Snoke let out a low gravely scoff.

"You have taken a prisoner." he said and Kylo nodded.

"Yes my lord. She is a girl from the resistance she has seen the map to Skywalker." he replied and Lord Snoke nodded.

"Use her to get her back. If the resistance decides to keep her, you will kill this girl and still get her back." he commanded before his form disappeared. Kylo slowly lifted his head.

"With pleasure." he said and stormed from the room. His mind was all over the place as he found his way back into one of his "interrogation" rooms, where the girl whose name is Rey was strapped down to the table.

"I hear you're missing a member of the team." she said carefully and Kylo walked closer to her. He raised his hand swiftly at her and she groaned, her body arching as he searched her mind. He didn't even care about the robot or Skywalker. He wanted the ship she was on. He needed information that could lead him to her. Although he did not see anything in her mind, something was different in him. He felt suddenly drained, not as strong as he was earlier. It wasn't a large portion of power gone, but it was a crucial part of power. His hand shook and he stepped back wondering what was going on. He felt something leave him and he wasn't sure how to explain it. Maybe it was Ansara, the bond they have is weakening the further they are apart. He suddenly felt… sad.

"It seems you're losing your edge." she said. Kylo looked at her and gently removed his glove from his hand. He raised it to Rey's cheek feeling the oily skin beneath his fingertips. Disgusting. He then gripped her cheek hard, a light groan escaping her before raising his hand to her again, her body arching out once more.

"If anything happens to my…" what was a good title to for her? She was everything to him since birth.

"Your girlfriend." she said acidly and Kylo's glare hardened.

"My other half… I will slowly crush your skull so you feel every inkling of pain that I am bringing to you." he said. His hand was already starting to close, causing Rey's head to fall back some as she felt the pressure slowly starting to consume her. Kylo dropped his hand and moved from the room. He needed to wash his hands of the girl now. Once he stepped out of the room he found Hux waiting for him.

"Is the weapon ready?" he asked. Hux smirked.

"Only a few minutes to go." he said. Kylo nodded.

"I want everything that is Republic destroyed. Then we will negotiate. If we can take them out, then we will have more advantage." he demanded and walked on. Hux nodded, his blood boiling at the thought of death. Once he was back in his room, he washed his hands and tore his helmet off and paced around. He then stopped and touched his chest slowly. He could feel the bond between them was weak. He looked out his window with a glare.

"I will find you." he promised.

Ansara's POV

I stared out the window of the small room I was put in. I sighed sadly feeling my body suddenly drained and lifeless. I groan gently. What was this feeling? This feeling of dread. I was feeling empty. I looked out at the stars and exhaled. Maybe this is what happens when we are separated. The door opened and I could see Leia's reflection in the glass. She stepped in slowly and I turned to her.

"It seems already you have divided my team, yet you have not even met most of them." she said lightly and I tilted my head in confusion. She shook her head moving toward me. "Half of them want to return you that the power you possess could bring unspeakable things our way aside from this war. The other half wants me to convince you to fight with us and ask your parents to lend you an army to go against the First Order." I nodded and looked down in thought of her words.

"I… I did not start this war." I replied and Leia nodded.

"But it is at your door step nonetheless." she said and I winced and looked away.

"I wanted to go home. I wanted to be united with my family." I said now looking at her. "Can you bring me to my family? I am sure my family will be grateful you returned me." She nodded moving over and sitting on the bed slowly.

"King Titus will not join a war that has no benefits to his people regardless of who wins. I know this. But we have to try." she said. I looked down at her wondering what I could say. She looked up at me. "Have you decided to join my son and the dark side?" I stiffened at her question.

"I have decided my own plans, plans that remove him from this war and its meaningless cause." I replied. Leia was going to respond when the door suddenly opened and Finn, Poe and Han came stumbling in. They were listening.

"Princess we have to get Rey back. Kylo's going to kill her." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. I have seen what he plans to do to her if I am not returned." I said and looked at Leia.

"I cannot go back home yet. I am in this war, and I plan to stay neutral." I said. Han and Poe winced, their faces tense.

"What?" Poe asked loudly. "You plan to stay neutral? Like on Jakku? When you watched innocent people die!"

"Like you watched innocent people die too!" I snapped causing Poe to tense and look away. "Yes. I will remain neutral. Because no matter what I do, I have seen my future and it is by Kylo Ren's side." Now I looked at Han and Leia with soft eyes.

"But your son is there. Ben is there. I feel him. I believe that is why I was brought to him through prophecy. He was to fall into darkness, and I was brought as the light to guide him back to you and end this war." I said and now both Han and Leia's eyes softened as they looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Leia asked him and Han looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't know what to believe. But I believe he can come back." he said and Leia nodded and looked at the others.

"We still have lots to discuss. By now Kylo will be preparing some type of attack and maybe he will try and communicate with us to negotiate." she said and Poe just crossed his arms.

"I don't like this. We can't trust her." he said. Finn now stepped in front of me, facing the others.

"Hey. She helped us escape when she didn't have to. She saw us escape with her visions and she risked her life to ensure we got out." he said before slowly looking back at me. "Like everyone else she's struggling to survive this. I trust her."

I started to smile and place my hand on his back in comfort.

"I cannot make promises I can just magically make your friend return. But if I can, I will help." I said. I knew that in order to truly save their friend, it would have to end with me returning to Kylo. I looked at Leia and, in her eyes, she knew that too. It may or may not save many lives.

"We will have more time to talk on D'Qar." she said and I looked at Leia.

"Another planet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Our headquarters." Poe commented and I looked down in thought. If Kylo finds me through our bond, he will find this place and kill everyone.

"Come everyone. We have much to discuss as is. Let's let the princess rest." Leia said and moved over to Han who nodded and the two left. Poe looked at me with uncertainty before following leaving only Finn and I. He looked at me and sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry princess." he said and I shook my head placing my hand on his chest now.

"No. This is all my fault. I have always been in a position to do something, but I have done nothing." I said and he took my hand and shook his head more.

"You were a prisoner too. And even though, a prophecy has brought you to this point, you have shown me that you can change the path that has been chosen for you." he said. I looked down and closed my eyes.

"I will help you get your friend back, but you must know at the cost will be me for her." I said and he shook his head.

"There must be a way to have both of you." he said and I gently looked his face over before raising my hand slowly toward his face. Familiar with what I was doing, I gently pressed my fingers over him and closed my eyes. I could see more flashes of black and white. I see Finn leaning over the girl in the snow.

"TRAITOR!" I hear Kylo yell. Now Finn is facing Kylo and I wince to see them battling. Not wanting to see more I stepped back and gasped some and Finn looked at me with shock.

"What did you see?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"You will face Kylo. I do not know what happens next." I answered. He stares at me in shock before nodding and looking down.

"I fight Kylo Ren." he said in shock and I felt light headed. I groaned and he moved over to me. "Hey you need to rest. I'll get you when we land on D'Qar." I nodded and moved over to the bed.

"Thank you for trusting me." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you for saving me." he said smiling and holding my hand for a second. Even though it was a short gesture I noticed his hand matched the hand from my vision that was with me during my labor. I was concerned about this but I wouldn't dare voice my thought. He left the room and I just leaned into my pillow and closed my eyes.

I started to think in my mind if things were different, if the prophecy was told but there was no war. I smiled at the thoughts. Kylo being strong with the force and me with my heritage, our parents would surely arrange us to marry. I could see it now. We meet as kids and completely despise each other. No matter how much our parents made us spend together, we continued to fight and bicker. As we hit puberty and our teens we would be trying constantly to mess with one another. Even in this phantasy Hux would be there and so would Finn and the others. We'd constantly try to ruin this engagement even as our parents pushed us closer. But once we are older, we start to notice each other and slowly the years of aggression and pettiness fades away and is replaced with feelings we both could not understand or explain…

I saw darkness once more before I realized it, I was asleep. Colors formed around me and now I was standing on grass and I looked around to see familiar skies. I was in a white dress wrapped all around my body. I was on planet Ai. I gasped as I turned around and noticed my parent's kingdom in the distance.

"Ansara?"

My head snaps forward and I see a very surprised Kylo standing there dressed in pants and shirt and boots. I looked him over surprised. Is he a dream my brain has created?

"Kylo." I replied gently and he looked me over.

"Are you real?" he asked. I nodded.

"You are here!" I said happily and I pulled up my dress and began to run to him. He smiled with relief and sped up to me, arms out. I jumped into his arms and I felt the pressure rise in the area around us, like how the stars moved around us when we embraced in our dream after my attack. His body was firm. It was him he was here. We pulled back, and his hands touched my cheeks. "I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I left the ship. I-I disobeyed and I shouldn't have-" My words were cut off by his lips on mine, and I moaned gently wrapping my hands around his neck gently and he wrapped his arms around my waist caressing me gently. So, our bond was so much more than physical. It was an entirely different level. His lips were real, warm and soft. He pulled back inches from me.

"I don't care about any of that right now. Where are you, are safe?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am fine. I am on… your mother's ship. And your father is here. I don't know what their plan is or where we are." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask me if I knew where they were taking me. I don't think I had the heart to lie to him now that he was here. Kylo nodded and just pulled me back into another embrace.

"They won't hurt you. It's not who they are." he said gently stroking my hair. "Don't worry. I will get you back. Let me fix this." I shook my head.

"Let me help. I am the one who messed up." I said and he shook his head.

"No. You can easily go from being an ally to an enemy. My mother is strong with the force. If she senses deceit you could be put in danger." he said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked running my hands along his chest.

"Our weapon is prepared. I will destroy the Republic and everything around them to show taking you wasn't the best move. Once we track the ship back to their hide out, then we will set our sights there." he said and I looked down some and he looked me over. "What is it?" I looked up at him and looked around with uncertainty.

"It's worth it, right? Everything you are about to do? It will be worth it for the empire we will have?" I asked and his eyes were deep and still and focused as he nodded.

"It will." he said his hand coming up to caress my face. We both leaned in to share another kiss before something broke our bond. My eyes snapped open and I could feel the ship shaking hard. It was like we had landed hard. I sat up quickly and looked around for a bit. The door opened and Finn was there.

"Come on we have to go!" he shouted. He took my hand and pulled me from the bed.

"What is it, are we under attack?" I shouted as we ran through the hall.

"We have to get off this ship!" he said. People were running down one direction. Now we met Han and Chewie, as I heard him called earlier.

"What's going on?" I yelled and Han looked at me.

"Some creature made of pure energy followed us through the hyper drive. It's already descending onto the planet, we're in another showdown." he said. My body tensed now.

"Creature of energy." I whispered looking down. Suddenly, I remembered the vision Marek had shown me. The creature that came from the sky, made of pure energy and power. It destroyed too much on my planet. And now it was here. We were all moving toward the bridge of the ship and we were running down it. Han and Chewie were close to Leia and I didn't even have time to look at this beautiful planet. People were scurrying around with weapons in their hands aiming at the sky. I looked up and noticed the squid like tentacles moving from the clouds and down toward the earth. It had found me.

Author's Notes

Okay real question: Does anyone want Rey to die? Thoughts? You all know by now I don't follow story lines to the movies I write on, so this will be no different. Also to my guest asking about a splice fanfic. I have not seen the movie, oddly enough, I will watch it soon and see if i can get an idea out of it, but no promises. Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

22

Finn's hand was still in mine and I froze and looked up at the creature whose tentacles began to move slowly toward the ground. Blasts were fired from multiple guns but it did nothing to stop the creature.

"We must evacuate the area," Leia says quickly, "we cannot fight and win against a creature that size and power." I looked at Finn and then the others before we began to move over toward another ship. However, I felt my stomach was bubbling inside. I expected it was from fear, but then I stopped moving and Finn looked at me.

"Come on!" he said and I looked at him once more before slowly turning to look back up at the creature. If it had followed us here, then it would follow us wherever we go. That's the power of ancestral blood. The smell of me alone attracts danger. I let out a breath of air and looked at everyone.

"You all have to go, I must stay!" I said through all the noise. Finn's eyes widened.

"What!" he snapped and everyone looked at me confused. I shook my head.

"If I leave with you this creature will follow! More creatures will follow." I explained and looked at Leia and Han. "You cannot have half the galaxy's monsters be your enemy as well as Kylo… you will lose." Finn stepped in front of me shaking me a bit.

"I am NOT leaving you again!" he stated.

"Finn-"

"No!"

"FINN!"

"NO!" he snapped giving me a firm stare and I just looked at him for a moment sensing the light inside him growing. I sighed some smiling some.

"You are no longer a puppet." I concluded. He shook his head.

"Not anymore." he said and Leia moved up to me.

"We are not deserting you." she said, and I looked at her and then Han and Chewie and even Poe who looked uncertain but didn't seem to be against Leia's words. I looked back up at the sky wondering what it was I should do.

"Find shelter." I said moving from Finn, but his hand didn't let me go.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and I shrugged.

"It wants me, so it's gonna have me." I said finally moving away from his, his hands slipping away from mine. I slowly began to walk into the running crowd of humans and aliens alike. I could hear Leia yelling for them to hide and take cover.

"No Ansara!" I hear Finn.

"We better do what she says, son." Han yells and I just kept my eyes on the creature that was growing larger and larger. Its tentacles began to move in my direction. I was afraid, that much I knew, but I wouldn't let it win. I wasn't going to let it hurt my new friends or anyone for that matter. I saw heavenly shades of gold and yellow moving toward me and soon around my body as I found myself alone. My head slowly tilted and I looked up at the massive body of the creature. This creature, tried to destroy my city once. It killed hundreds and was the reason I was sent away from my family. I inhale silently as I feel warmth in my body, a fuzzy paralyzing warmth. I'm comfortable and drowsy. Before I know it, the earth has left my feet and I am being lifted into the air.

"Princess! Princess!" I hear Finn yell. I don't feel anything.

Normal POV

Queen Arkana was with her maidens sewing dresses in her chambers. She was able to find mild piece in the fact her daughter was gone, yet she felt she was safe. But something made her pause in her actions of fabric and needle. Her smile slowly faded and she looked up some upon feeing her insides tighten up.

"Your grace?" one of her maidens asked noticing how pale their majestic queen looked. Arkana looked up and around before slowly dropping the needle and she stood up and looked around more as if knowing something was happening. She could feel it in her soul and she turned and ran out to the balcony of her chambers and stopped at the marble railing. Something was happening with her daughter, she knew it. She was being tested and this is what would decide if she was capable of ruling. The doors of the room burst open causing the maidens to jump and squeal almost. King Titus ran past all of them, as if they were not even there. Arkana turned to him and raised her hand to him which he took immediately.

"Something is happening. I can feel it." she said with fear as the two looked up at the clear and beautiful skies of their home.

"I know." Titus said soothingly as he scanned the sky. He had been training with his royal guards when he felt it. A shake so violent, his sword dropped from his hand and his body captured by overwhelming fear. He knew something was wrong and that his wife needed him. Together, in spirit, they both felt their daughter's presence as if she were there before them.

"Come on baby. You can do this." Arakana whispered.

Meanwhile, Finn and the others watched as Ansara's body is lifted into the air and she goes higher and higher into the sky.

"What's happening, we gotta do something!" Finn yells. Han looks at him but something catches his eye and he looks down as he feels rumbling beneath his feet. He looks at the rocks that are gently shaking only to see them suddenly burst into flames. His eyes widen some as he looks ahead to see more and more of the environment slowly bursting into flames. Everyone in more panic and Leia's eyes connect with Han's.

"Her blood." she whispered, her voice shaking. Finn and Poe looked at them.

"What?" they asked. Han shook his head.

"We gotta get out of here." he said. Leia looked at Poe.

"Quickly, get commands out to get our ships into the sky. We don't have much time!" she said. Poe nodded and immediately ran onboard their base ship. Finn knew something was happening but he didn't know what. Leia grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"We have to go!" she said leading him into the ship, Chewie and Han quick on their trail.

"What's going on! We can't leave her!" Finn shouted.

"If I remember Titus' lectures, Osupa civilians with ancestral blood gain bonds with any planet they come in contact with! They're emotions have a severe effect on the planet and the planet responds to them. Right now, the planet senses the threat and the pain Anasara is in and is preparing to sacrifice itself to save her!" Han said following them into the command room.

"Meaning the planet kills every living thing on the planet, harvests its energy and life force and uses it as fuel and throws it all at the threat. And even though our ships and weapons aren't alive, it still can be used. We got to get into space before the planet destroys everything." Leia says. By now everyone is doing something. Controls are being activated and ships are taking off into the sky. Finn looked out the nearest window and could see the grass they were standing on catch fire, turn to ash, them blow away in Ansara's direction.

"What about Ansara? What about Rey? We need her to get Rey back." he said and turned to Leia. Her face already showed regret.

"We will get Rey back, but for Ansara we can do nothing for her." she said.

Ansara's POV

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed and as I opened them, I looked down at my body to see red glowing veins surrounding my body and I felt something else that was not warmth or comfort. I felt power and could hear chanting in my mind. Chanting of my people. They are clapping in unison and dancing the dance of welcoming gods onto the soil of Ai.

I see my parents smiling as they stand together, their crowns gone, but still in royal robes. I look up to the sky and see ships gliding across the air that were not of Ai designs of blue and green.

Kylo is staring at me now in his black armor and cape. His helmet is off and his hand is facing me, ungloved. He is waiting for me. I look up and see a bright light approaching me. It's the creature, I remember seeing the same light as a child before my mother strikes it with my father's sword. I hear muffled shouting and screaming and I look back at Kylo to see him waiting for me and this time he is smiling. Marek is behind him and so is Aren. They are smiling and waiting for me as well, palms out waiting for my hand to connect. All three of their mouths parted slowly.

"Embrace your destiny, who you are." they said in unison and my body began to feel pain. The same pain I must have felt when the creature was killing me, causing my body to crack. Kylo smiled gently and lovingly.

"Embrace the prophecy." he said. I had little time to act and my arm lifted quickly and I let our palms touch. My body was filled with immense energy and my head snaps up towards the light that intends on devouring me. Suddenly, I feel something burst out of my body and it's like a power I had never felt before. A white stream of light is moving directly into the creature and I hear another shriek of pain and utter terror. I remember that sound. My eyes, now amber and deep, stair intently as I watch the thing inside me move through the creature's body, its tentacles release me immediately, and I am now falling…

Normal POV

Kylo watched as their weapon destroyed the Republic and the planets around them. The thousands dead due to the loss of his woman had made him feel a tad better. Now he was watching Hux command his troops.

He was waiting to hear information from their allies on any rebel ships that may have crossed paths with them. His mask hid his utter annoyance and anger that he was not getting the answers he wanted. Suddenly, his body suddenly pulsed forward, his chest arching and he inhaled sharply, catching the attention of Hux.

"Commander?" he asked moving toward him and Kylo looked away some his hand forming a fist over his chest. Kylo was unsure what was happening, but he knew it was Ansara. It had to be. She was the only person capable of making him feel such power aside from the force. It was a pull, she was calling out to him, pulling him in her direction so he could find her. Hux watched him regain his posture some.

"I know where she is. Prepare the ships. Any resistance we find, we will destroy." he said before turning and marching from the command room with great speed.

Author's Notes

Hello all, I know this may not be the best update but I thought I would try and keep going aside from stuff that's going on. Bear with me I'll be trying to finish other fics as I can!


	23. Chapter 23

23

 _This planet is covered in dirt and smog, I thought, but it was just the buildings around me that had smoke rising from them. I'm looking up at my mother who is following my father and around us was a six-man guard. My father's finest assassins surrounded us, walking us through the streets. Everyone in the busy streets cleared a path. This place is dark and scary all around me. My doll, Seera, is clutched to me. I hardly even know what is going on. Some men in long robes confront my father and we pause in our walk. Father is talking to them about something. They are using big words. As they talk, my mother chimes in._

" _But children are not a threat yet." she says for some reason, her hand leaving mine for a moment. Even though our hands don't touch, being surrounded by lean, muscular soldier made me feel safe. However, through all of the chattering and loud voices, a sniffling noise catches my attention. I turn to my left, ignoring the people who walk by and there I see someone my size, standing against a pale building. He's wearing a beige shirt and matching pants, his hair a deep black. His fist is rubbing his watering eyes. I blinked leaning forward some and he is looking around at the other strangers passing as well. Some are creatures even I had never seen before and they looked monstrous. He seemed to be waiting for something. As he looks around, his eyes finally meet mine and he just stares at me, as I do him. All the noise around me fades away and I seem to just be fixated on him. His eyes seem to clear as he looks at me more with wide eyes._

 _I didn't know why, but I wanted to go to him and ask why he was upset. I turned to the closest guard and tugged on his loose pant leg. He looks down at me with tight amber eyes ready to serve me. I merely pointed across the street and without thinking of much else, I left the safe net of my family. But the guard turned his body in my direction and watched me, taking a few steps away from the formation of his team so he could continue watching me. As I approached the boy, his eyes never seemed to leave me. I feel like I am walking on water gliding effortlessly to this stranger, this boy who looked to be a year older than me. Once I closed the space between us, he had to look down just a bit on me._

 _I don't know what to say, because I don't really know why I came over here. I turned to look over my shoulder to see the guard still watching me, eyes hard and focused. I looked back at the boy._

" _Um, why are you upset?" I ask. He sniffled and wiped his face with the top of his palm._

" _Just… my daddy's been in here a while. He told me to wait here." he said. I nodded taking note of his small face but large ears. I smile some._

" _It'll be okay. I'll wait with you." I said and he looked down some before looking up at me._

" _My dad says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." he said and I nodded._

" _Well. I'm Ansara." I introduced looking back at the guard to see him still watching me. I look back at the boy to see an awe-struck smile on his face._

" _Ansara." he replies lightly. "I'm Ben. Ben Solo." he replied sticking out his hand. I lean back some clutching Seera close. What was he doing? I looked at his hand._

" _I don't understand." I said shaking my head some. Ben looks at his palm and then at me._

" _You do that when you're meeting someone… my dad says it's how you greet people. You shake it." he said and I thought the gesture was strange, but I took his hand slowly and he takes my hand with the same slowness curling his hand around mine. I suddenly feel really happy. I am happy I made a friend obviously._

" _Ben." I repeat his name before hearing my mom's voice. The guard was marching across the street toward me. I gasped and looked at Ben._

" _I'm sorry. I have to go." I said pulling back my hand. It gets inches from his before both of his hands grab my hand._

" _Wait, please don't go! I… I don't want to be alone." he admitted. I stared at him for a moment before noticing the guard was closing in on me. I look at Seera and then at Ben before placing the small doll in his hand replacing my own._

" _Her name is Seera. Hold on to her and she will keep you safe." I reply quickly, before I am lifted into the air by the guard and brought back to my mother. She looks at me with firm eyes._

" _Ansara, stay close to me." she said taking my hand and once more our group was moving. I turned and looked back at Ben, only to see…_

" _Kylo."_

Kylo's POV

My armada just left hyperspace with multiple ships following behind it. I was staring out the large glass window in our control room. My hands were locked behind my back and I was silent and still. I didn't want to move lest it somehow messes up the feeling I am getting from her. She's calling me, I can feel it. Slowly, I raise my hand and look at the small doll that stares back at me. Seera, the doll Ansara left with me when we first met. Han Solo wanted so desperately to get me to part from it, but I fought him every time to keep it. General Hux marches beside me and I hide the doll away in my cloak.

"We are approaching D'Qar. A likely base for the resistance." he told. I gave a simple nod before seeing a pale planet coming into view. It looked to be dead and rotting away.

"What planet is that?" I asked lowly and Hux looked at the planet, squinting some before his eyes flexed some in surprise.

"…D'Qar." he said. Something happened, something big. I feel something faint coming from the planet. I can't hesitate.

"She's there. Get this ship down there." I commanded harshly before turning on my heel and moving to the direction of the doors to get to the bridge.

"Scan the planet for signs of life. Prepare to land!" Hux calls out. I feel her in my chest, my soul. Time seems to move slowly, because the ship isn't entering the planet's atmosphere fast enough or even landing.

"Commander, one sign of life has been detected. The rebels must have fled." Hux says over the intercom in the bridge area. I didn't even care about rebels right now. I didn't care about Han Solo or Leia Organa. I just needed to see Ansara Osupa.

"Keep everyone back and await my command. I go alone." I command. Finally, the ship has stopped moving and the bridge is lowering. Once it lowers, I move swiftly off it and down onto the cracked earth. I paused and looked down noticing how cold the air was. I looked up immediately and saw nothing but desolated land, but in the distance, something was there, something living. I took off in that direction. That feeling was growing, she is here, she is alive. As I grew closer to the being, I noticed it was lying on its side, back to me. I paused now as I realized it was her. Naked and pale from the cold.

"Oh no." I said, my tone distraught. I rushed over to her and sank to my knees wrapping my arms around her shoulders and turning her to me. Her eyes are closed and I looked her over. "Ansara… Ansara." I shook her a bit before placing my ear to her chest. There was a beat, but it was so very weak. I tore my cape off and wrapped her body up in it.

"My darling, what's happened to you?" I asked softly before lifting her up and hurrying back to the ship. Once on it, Hux was there with a medical team a long stretcher ready.

"What happened?" he asked and I ignored him and placed her down on the stretchers and I looked at the team.

"Help her, help her NOW!" I yelled and they nodded and carried her away. I turned to Hux and before I knew it, my hand gripped his neck and he groaned in surprise and I pulled him into me. His hands tore at my wrist trying to break free to breathe.

"Find the resistance. FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM!" I snapped before turning and following the team. They did this. They were responsible. "And send word to the base. Prepare the weapon. Planets need to be destroyed forever giving aid to the rebel scum."

Normal POV

Titus and Arkana entered their throne room in perfect unison. Titus wore his black armor and pants, while his queen wore a silver dress, strapless and tight around her slim body. Her hair was in a long braid going down her back. The king had called a meeting to his royals who stared at them from the left side of the throne room and his generals, assassins, and other high ranking members of his army who stood as still as stone on their right. As they passed by each row of royals, they bowed row by row. Titus and Arkana never looked so serious, so focused as they moved to their iron thrones. Arkana turned and met her people while Titus stared at his throne a bit longer. He then turned to face the room.

All eyes were on him awaiting his words.

"Great nobleman of Ai, soldiers of the mother planet… the prophecy that was foreseen has come into play." he said. Arkana lifted her head.

"The Ancestral blood that flows in my daughter, Ansara has awoken. As is law, she will soon return and take the throne, ruling over Ai." she added.

"None can surpass Ancestral blood!" Everyone recited in deep tones, agreeing with their king and queen.

"And when she returns and takes the throne, Queen Arkana and I will abdicate and a new king and queen of great worth will rule. But with them comes war, the rebel forces that follow Leia Organa have decided to fight against the First Order led by Kylo Ren. When my daughter returns, she will make the decree if Ai and our allies will go to war against Organa and her forces." he preached. He knew what he was saying. Arkana kept a firm and powerful stance as she listened. "Ai has no loyalties to those not our allies… If war comes to our peaceful city, then we will follow behind our rulers and prepare to wipe out our enemies." The generals responded with a powerful pound to their chest. The nobles nodded in agreement.

"Until then, we prepare for a new generation to be born." Arkana purred and Titus raised his arm to her, and she placed her hand above his and with that, everyone bowed their heads to their rulers. They stepped down from their thrones and just as firmly as they entered, they left through the doors opened to them.

Meanwhile, Kylo stared at Ansara in silence, his helmet off and his eyes blank, lifeless almost. Their ships had returned to base and he had not left the room she was placed in. She was in a white gown that fit her snug. He wanted her to wake up in the finest of dresses. He looked down at his hand that had held her own, skin touching skin. He felt at ease knowing she was here, but the fact that she was not awake worried him. One of his head medics informed him it was a close call. Had she had been left any longer and she would have gone into deep hibernation due to her blood. But she was merely resting now, regaining her strength from whatever it was she had just endured. His thumb gently grazes the top of her palm and slowly he leans in, eyes finally softening as he hears her steady breathing. His forehead touches hers and he exhales slowly.

"Finally we are one again." he whispers, his eyes looking her face over. "I thought I lost you, I thought the only good forbidden thing in my life was gone." Ansara didn't move, but her breathing kept him going enough. "I won't let you fall into the hands of _them_ again. I promise."

He rubs her arm gently and closes his eyes before taking her hand again.

"I just wish I was good with the right words. I wish I could tell you what I really want to say without it coming off as weak. But then again you make me strong, I can feel you getting stronger. That's what we have, Ansara. We are one forever. When I take the galaxy, I will deliver the heads of our enemies to you. Anyone that opposes me… opposes you, will not live to breathe another day." He felt a light squeeze to his fingers and he looked down at his hand and his eyes were filled with hope as he felt her fingers twitch around his hand. She was there and she could hear him. Kylo released a small scoff.

"You are so pure, I am sure you do not truly wish to hear such dark things before you awake." he said into her ear before leaning over her face and looking at her lips. "So I will tell you something else even if it makes me seem weak… I love you. I loved you since the day I met you on that dark planet. When you awake, I will prove it you." And with that he let his lips gently press into hers.

Ansara's POV

I could see it, his body over mine in the form of the stars as if he were in my mind like before. I cannot say anything except give his hand a light squeeze. I was very tired, but once I regained my strength I will awake and let him prove himself to me. He is meant to be mine and I want my feelings toward him to grow.

Normal POV

All on Leia's ships were quiet after hearing the information that Kylo Ren's great weapon destroyed the republic and many other planets that were allied with the Leia. They had lost a great portion of their man power.

"So we just call out to our other allies." Poe said after the silence.

"As of now we have no allies." Leia said slowly, defeat in her tone. Han caught this and moved over to her placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hey, you sound like you're giving up." he said gently and Leia just looked up at him.

"We've been fighting all our lives, Han. And even though I plan to keep fighting until my last breath, we are down on man power." she said. Finn was staring out the window as D'Qar was gone from sight. He didn't believe she was dead, no. She wasn't, she was stronger than that.

"So what do we do?" Poe asked. "Most of our man power are the ships with us." Finn turned to face them all.

"Ai." he said. Everyone looked at him.

"I?" Poe asked and Finn shook his head moving over to Leia.

"Not I, Ai. Planet Ai. Ansara's parents. Everyone says they have a strong army with even stronger allies with armes. Let's go to them." he said and Han's eyes widened.

"Are you mad? We can't go to Ai." he said shaking his head.

"Why not? If you all truly believe Ansara is gone, then that's reason enough for her family to want revenge. We need to go to Ai and convince her parents to fight for us. It's the only way to save Rey. Maybe they haven't been destroyed by Kylo's forces." he said. Leia and Han looked at each other in thought.

"Kylo wouldn't dare attack Ai and risk a retaliation. He won't go against Titus and Arkana if anything he will want an allegiance." Leia explained. Han nodded.

"So we get to them first." he said and Leia nodded and looked at Finn.

"It's crazy enough to work. We will have to act fast. Finn I want you and Han and Chewie to take a ship and go to Ai. Meanwhile, we will try to reach out to any remaining allies we have and look for a new base Kylo will not find." she instructed. Han and everyone nodded before separating.

Author's Notes

Alright all I am going a little off course, but of course the ending is going to be somewhat familiar but still with my own spin on it. Until next time


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ansara's POV

I could feel it all coming back to me, my strength, my power.

"You sacrificed yourself to save those who are not even your friends."

"Aren?" I asked looking around. I couldn't really move, I wasn't moving at all.

"You have tapped into the power of your Ancestral blood and unleashed its very essence." Its essence?

"What does that mean?" I asked wondering why I could only hear his voice and not see him.

"It means you are ready to take the throne of your kingdom and rule the planet of Ai and its allies. It has been a hundred and fifty-two years since an Osupa with ancestral blood ruled the planet and when he ruled, all followed him. He conquered galaxies and brought planets to heel. Any creature that comes to take your power will be cut down immediately. If you take the throne and rule, the First Order will win. The rebels who fight against them will fall. You will have your empire and your bloodline will be strong with Kylo's force." he explained.

I was silent in thought.

"If I do this, a lot of people will die." I said.

"Yes, as is expected in war. Only one side can win and write the future of everyone around them until they die." he said. I looked around at his words still trying to find him.

"Whether Kylo wins or Leia wins, eventually they will die leaving the galaxies open for another war to come… eventually." I said. I could imagine Aren nodding slowly.

"The clans of Ai will follow you no matter what you choose. The prophecy has been written for you." he responded and I continued to see darkness.

"It doesn't matter if I stand beside Kylo or not… we are bound together in spirit and even if I do not favor him at times, the feelings inside us will never go away. We will always need each other. He will fuel me as I fuel him. Having me will push him to fight harder and destroy the resistance and having him only makes me want to protect my people because he is truly dangerous. My opposite, my…."

"Other half." Aren replied gently before his voice echoed away. My eyes finally opened and I was met with light, the light of a ceiling. Immediately, I sat up, I felt completely recharged yet for some reason drained. I looked down at my body and saw a blanket over me. What was a I wearing? I pulled the sheet off me and was actually impressed with what I was now wearing. A slim belt with two long robes going down the front and back of me leaving my hips and the sides of my legs bear. My chest was wrapped and long sleeves hung off my shoulders and around my arms. I felt my body start to go fuzzy before realizing the Kylo had most likely had me dressed this way.

Thoughts of him made me feel energized again. I needed him. I slowly moved out of the bed. A man came in, blonde slick hair, tight jaw line and grey eyes.

"Princess Ansara!" he said in shock as he moved over to me lightly touching my shoulder.

"Where is Kylo?" I asked looking at him. He motioned his head toward the door he just entered.

"He is with the prisoner that was just brought in. Your vitals looked normal enough, I estimated you'd be awake at any moment." he said and I nodded.

"Point me in the direction of where he is." I said weakly. He nodded slowly and guided me from the room. I was surprised I was able to walk after only seconds of being off balanced. But it only took a few steps to feel the new power within me. I felt so good, so alive and I needed Kylo to top it off. He pointed down the hall.

"He's just down that hall. Please let me get a trooper to escort you." he said.

"No need for that, doctor." I hear Hux as he moves into view of us. He looks as stern as ever. "I will escort her." I slowly smiled happy to see he was still alive.

"Good. You're still alive and I can continue to annoy you." I said. He frowned and motioned for me to follow him and I did. He walked at an even pace.

"You have missed quite a show in your absence of reality." he said and I looked him over.

"What have I missed?" I asked.

"Commander Kylo captured a girl with knowledge of where Skywalker is. We have destroyed multiple planets that allies with the resistance with our powerful weapon. Soon we will have this war." he said turning the corner. I followed behind him and winced.

"I see." I said and he nodded.

"Supreme Lord Snoke will want to talk with you later on." he added pausing and raising his hand toward a silver door. I looked at the door and then up at him.

"I'm glad to know you're happy I am alive." I said and he snorted.

"If you weren't then that would truly be a tragedy." he merely commented and turned and walked away. I lazily rolled my eyes before turning toward the door and walking toward it. Immediately it opened and I stepped in and saw Kylo's back. It wasn't even a second before he turned to me, mask off, eyes shocked. I gasped softly at the sight of him. He looked so distraught, I could even feel it radiating off me. But it melts away into relief. He' standing in front of some beige faced brunette woman. But my mind didn't process her. Everything was silent and fading around me as I stare at him. It's only him I want to see.

"Ansara." he says softly and moves up to me quickly. I am… happy to see him and I raise my arms and he takes me immediately, his lips crash into mine violently and I moan into him.

"Oh Kylo." I whispered kissing him even harder. There it is, that throbbing between my legs I haven't felt in a while. His hands move over my body and he moves into me. I move back out of the room, my hands grazing the walls quickly and he is still on me, touching my face and curling his fingers into my hair. I hit a button on the outside of the door before I hit the wall right behind us. The doors did not close leaving the girl to watch as Kylo tears my dress apart. My hands are quick to remove his cape an armor. He is wearing his usual outfit and he helps me unclothe him until the point we are both naked in the hall. His eyes are primal and dark as mine are fierce and filled with lust. With one hand he raises my leg so I am spread and open. With his other hand he gently curls his fingers around my neck and in one violent thrust he is inside me.

We both moan out and stare at each other intensely taking in each other's faces and form. He smiles lovingly and I smile back as he leans down and kisses me this time it's soft and gentle. He doesn't rush it, with his lips he's telling me how much he missed me and how afraid he was for me. I wrap my arms around his neck slowly pulling him into me more and I can feel it, the power surging through us both as we become one. His hips pull back before slamming into me forcing a moan from me and I cry out as he starts to thrust violently inside me. I hold on to him crying out as he takes me against the wall. Two storm troopers who come around the corner see us and pause before turning around and walking around. I look deep into Kylo's eyes seeing the darkness in him as I was sure he saw the purity in my own orbs. I look over his shoulder to see the girl trying to look away and avoid seeing us, but she couldn't. The doors were locked and staying open. She was also pinned upward and facing us, forcing her to watch. Her eyes caught mine for a moment and she just watched, eyes filled with embarrassment and face flushed as she listened to us moan and whimper while also watching the pure lust on my face as I am satisfied before her. And I wanted her to see. I wanted to show her that the man fucking me in front of her was mine. I didn't know where this sense of possessiveness came from, but I liked it. Kylo pulls me to the ground and I wrestle him for dominance and being on top. He gives a short laugh before letting me be on top. Our fingers curl together and I bounce hard and fast atop of him.

"I am glad you are safe." he pants watching me. I smile.

"I feel stronger than ever… now that you are with me." I moan hard feeling the tip of his cock hit that sweet spot inside me. He smirks and glances overseeing the girl inside the room. He then looks back at me.

"Want me to kill her?" he grunts out now taking my hips moving me harder. My hands take hold of my breasts and he growls in response.

"Has she given you what you wanted?" I respond.

"What I want is you!" he snaps sitting up and I move back and place my hands on the ground while he is on his knees pounding into me harder and harder. I'm moaning out louder looking at the girl who looks completely uncomfortable. This means so little to me. I look at Kylo and hook one of my hands around his neck helping me grind my hips against his.

"But do you know ah ahh where Skywalker is?" I cried out.

"Not yet," he pants growling more trying to keep focus, "but soon I will." I smile and move into him and he sits down and I am inches from his lips.

"Then you will kill her before me." I whispered giving his lips a quick lick before they parted releasing a gentle moan before moving even harder and faster inside me.

"I want to feel you, all of you tightening around me cock." he moans bringing me closer to the edge. "I want to feel your muscles squeeze every last drop of me and I'm going to put a baby inside you." I bit my lip hard at his lustful words. I grip his shoulders hard feeling my body spasming slowly. "My cock will be your throne that you will sit on every night." My head falls back and I cry out hard feeling everything release itself inside me and Kylo grunts hard as I feel his cock throbbing inside me as he releases everything feeling inside me. I whimper gently as I stare at him. He's panting gently and slowly as we both ride out our orgasms together against one another. I felt completely whole again, as if something that was taken from me was returned. Kylo pulled out slowly and placed his hands under my back and legs and picked me up. I gasped holding on to him. The light in his eyes were there in that moment. That was Ben. Maybe there was hope for him yet. He pushes the button on the door closing it letting the prisoner thinking about the images that will most likely allow her guard to follow so Kylo could get the information out of her later. I curled my head under his chin.

"And I love you." I said gently responding back to his words from when he brought me back from D'Qar. It may not be his type of love, but there was love between us. Kylo looked down at me as if taken aback. "You've shown so much weakness that I know you can't afford to show. Love, it doesn't come for those on the dark side… but I am glad you can show that to me."

Kylo looked ahead some in thought of my words.

"Only to you." he said coolly as if trying to be calm and collective again, but with me rubbing his neck, he was completely content.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Kylo and I lied together on the bed, fully-clothed, bodies curled into one another, our minds connected together. We were one another, bounded as we were meant to be. However, I knew we could not stay this way forever. Plans had to be set into motion, it was time for me to continue the prophecy like he wanted. I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head up looking at his calm face as he stared down at me with blank, calm eyes.

"What is it?" he asked lowly and I slowly sat up from him. Already he looked worried as he sat up as well.

"I must return to Ai." I said, and he looked almost confused by my words, already stuttering some type of sentence that would deny me but I raised my hands. "I need to claim my rightful title and become what I am supposed to become. My blood is at its peak due to everything that has happened. I must go back." He shook his head at my words and leaned back.

"We have already been planning to go back to your planet at the right time and that time isn't now." he said, and I just tilted my head looking at him with soft eyes.

"Kylo to win this war you need my armies." I said.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he snapped and huffed some before shaking his head and pointing at the ground. "I just got you back and I will not have you leave my side… not again. You will stay here on this base."

The air in the room changed, it was thick and tensions were officially high again. We both knew what this would mean if he did let me go. I would have to take control and I could never leave my planet as is law for the royal family unless there were royal meetings to attend with allies. I slid from the bed and walked around it staring up at him as he frowned at me. I let my hands come up and gently rest on his cheeks.

"I don't do this to part from you Kylo. I do this because it is what must be done. Your mother… and father have escaped with their rebels. What is stopping them from asking for help from my people. They could say or do anything to convince my parents that you have hurt me." I replied. He scoffed.

"Your parents will stick by the prophecy. They know you and I were meant to be together. They would not dare raise arms against me." he said and I nodded.

"Then let me go to them so that things can fall into place and you can have your victory." I said and he tilted his head glaring more.

"You cannot leave this base. When the time comes we will go to Ai together and continue the prophecy." he said. Now I grew annoyed.

"Why are you so against me leaving, you kidnapped me from my home and told me I would be doing all these things to help you win and rule the galaxy, and now that things are falling into place, you hold back!" I said confused looking at his face more intently. He looked withdrawn now and looked away hiding the emotion in his eyes. My eyes widened. "Are you doubting all of this?" He turned away walking toward the window.

"Do not speak of what you don't understand." he said and now I moved up to him sliding between him and the window taking his face in my hands.

"Kylo talk to me, it's okay. It is just us here." I said softly. But he took my hands and placed them at my side.

"There is no room for doubt on the dark side. There is only power." he said. I heard his tone, but I also watched his eyes as he spoke and they did not match.

"Your feelings for me contradict your need to use me to win this war, because I could die in the process." I said out loud, and now his entire face fell at my words and I knew that's what he was thinking. I sighed some and in that moment it was clear to us both that he was now doubting much and if he is doubting then maybe this is a sign that we should leave this place.

"No." he growled and I looked up at him as I realized he was in my thoughts. He moved from me and frowned now. "We are not betraying the Supreme Lord, cast any thought of that from your mind!"

"Kylo, you can leave with me right now. You and I." I said taking his hand our bond intensifying now. "You could come to my planet and have the throne as well. Everyone would bow to us, our children will rule for years to come."

"I don't just want your planet or its allies. I want it all." he growled as he pressed his forehead into mine his lips inches from mine. "Yes I am afraid to lose you, but I cannot turn back." I stared into his eyes for a moment and I just closed my eyes giving in for a moment.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Hux was standing there.

"Commander, the Supreme Lord wishes to see the girl and I am to escort her." he said. Kylo whipped his head at Hux.

"No. I will take her." he said.

"Stop being difficult. He does not wish to feel your presence at this moment." Hux snapped.

"Don't forget I can make you stop breathing." he threatened. I was annoyed by them both at this point.

"Enough." I snapped now causing both men to look at me. I shook my head.

"I know where to go, I will not be escorted by either of you. I will go myself and return by myself." I said glancing up at Kylo who frowned some but looked away not protesting. I merely turned and moved from the room with my head held high. I wanted to be alone so I could think without worrying too much of Kylo being in my head. So he worries just enough that he doesn't want me involved in this plan even if it could help him win. But he wants to prove to his supreme lord that he can win all on his own. I huffed. He doesn't get to take me prisoner, make me grow feelings for him, and then change up the game because of his feelings. I paused some and realized I was preparing to change the game because of my own feelings. I sighed feeling utter guilt, but I couldn't stop now. Even though it is our destiny to rule, I knew my time to rule was now.

I needed to be home with my people. My body craved it and yearned for my home world.

"And you feel everyone is depriving you of your power." I hear Snoke reply as I looked up and realized I was back in the dark den looking up at the hologram of him. "Ah Lady Ansara, I am overjoyed that you have returned to us, your family."

I sneered mildly at his words and he frowned some.

"Oh that's right, your family is on Ai." he said. I bowed my head at him.

"Lord Snoke, I am happy to be back in your presence, but you know what is happening as well as I do. So if you will allow me the knowledge and permission to ask, what is our next step?" I asked. He chuckled lowly.

"Our next step is to find the remaining rebel forces and finish them. Once they are dead, you and Commander Ren will go to your home world and take power there. Your allies along with my allies will make us unstoppable." he said and stared up at him for a moment stunned.

"The remaining my lord?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, your disappearance gave a perfect pathway to lead Commander Ren down. With our weapon we have destroyed the Republic. There is only the small group of resistance that Organa leads. Once they are gone, you will rule." he said in a scaly tone and I just stared at him for a moment. I nodded.

"I understand my lord." I replied. "I will do as I am told." He leaned back in his hologram throne and nodded.

"Excellent. Go my young one. Prepare yourself for your new life." he said and before I could respond the hologram was gone. I stared at where his form just was at the moment before turning and exiting the den. I was not a fool. I will not sit around and wait for them to decide when I take my rule. I suddenly stopped as white flashes appeared quickly in my mind. The images are coming and going so quickly I could hardly see what was happening. But who I saw was Finn and Han Solo… and my parents. My eyes widened now as the lights faded. Clever Leia. They were going to go to my parents seeking help to fight against the First Order. That's right, they think I am dead. But will my parents aid them in striking back? If they agree, then see that I am alive they will quickly turn on Leia and her rebels and could most likely wipe them out. So many outcomes to what is going to happen. I could not wait any longer, I had to get off this base and get to Ai. But I could not get off this base alone. I paused in my movements and thought of what I was going to do next. I moved down the hall with light speed, trying not to cause attention to myself. When I finally came upon the familiar doors, I was not sure what to think of it being unguarded. But I stepped up to the doors, clicked the buttons and the doors slid open.

I stepped inside and they closed behind me and I walked up to the prisoner strapped down to the table. She stared at me with hard, defiant eyes.

"I'll make this simple. You help me get off this ship and I will take you to Finn and your friends." I explained. Her eyes widened some at my words and I just stood there awaiting her answer. I knew it would seem like I was hurting Kylo, but I had to do this. With my ancestral blood activated I needed to be with my people. I needed to sit upon my throne and decide for my people once and for all whose side I was on.

Normal POV

Finn just stared out the window into space as Han guided the small ship they were given. With coordinates set for Ai, the ship was on auto pilot. Han could sense that Finn was upset and he knew why.

"Kid, don't look to down." he said and Finn just looked at him.

"How am I supposed to look? Ansara's gone and we're about to go to her parents and say what, "sorry your daughter is dead, but oh yeah could you help us stop an evil tyrant which means going into a war you really don't have to go into?" We sound like major assholes using Ansara as a pawn to win this war." he explained. Han frowned at Finn.

"Like it or not kid she was born a pawn. The second her prophecy was told, she was going to be used for either good or bad. That's it, we don't like it but that's what happened, for both her and my son. Hell if somehow she is dead, then maybe she can have peace." he said. Finn winced some and looked away feeling selfish before catching Han's words.

"Wait… somehow? You mean she isn't dead?" he asked and Han shrugged and threw his arms up.

"Of course she isn't dead. She's weak right now probably still passed out on D'Qar regaining her strength. Either that, she's dead, or my son got to her and if that's even a possibility then we have to get to Ai soon before they think of going there too." he explained. Chewie gave a low groan and shook his head. Han patted his shoulder.

"I know, we're getting to old for this." he teased. Finn just sighed and looked away feeling overwhelmed.

"But how did she survive that blast?" he asked.

"Her body goes into a coma, her blood keeping her alive enough so she can rest and regain her strength. It's her blood." he said.

"What all can… Ancestral Blood do, how did it even come into existence?" Finn asked. Han stared off into space some before looking at Finn.

"Thousands of years ago on planet Ai, lived intelligent beings known as the Osupa people. They were very a very smart civilization which was constantly evolving doing their best to make themselves a fierce warrior race. They also wanted to make sure the power they had from their creation was used only amongst themselves to keep their people safe. And they did this with their technology and science and constant building of cities and empires. But they also kept things strictly within their blood lines. Not necessarily siblings marrying, but cousins. With their medicines and years of continuous evolution, their blood managed to purify itself. The Osupa noticed some of their children managed to form connections with the wildest of creatures as babies, that the weather changed on days that an Osupa woman went into labor, the planet itself was welcoming a being above all." he explained and Finn just sat there string in awe.

"King Titus, her father, said Ancestral blood can do many things. But if focused correctly, it's the only thing that emits power strong enough to fight back against the force. When a baby is born with dormant Ancestral blood, they form a bond with life forms, anything with blood or energy like in planets, adolescent things. Creatures smell them and their scents mimic that creature making them want to protect said child. As the body matures, so does the blood. An Osupa can physically control any creature with blood, they can remove the blood from the body or create healing properties. But they also become stronger and faster physically and mentally. Creatures can kill for them, even planets like we just saw on D'Qar, and since Ansara is a woman, she can continue to pass down the blood with anyone she chooses." he said. Finn's eyes intensified on Han.

"And with Kylo Ren being force sensitive… together they'd be unstoppable and if she were to have a kid by him…" Han nodded slowly.

"There would truly be no hope for us all. That is why the Osupa Empire never feels the need to go to war or pick sides between warring empires, it does not endanger or benefit their blood line. With their forces enough they are powerful, but with one person holding Ancestral blood, they are not threatened by anything." he replied.

Finn looked from Han and out into space now and sighed taking in everything he has heard. He had no idea how important and dangerous the princess is.

"Wherever she is, I hope I see her again. But if this is the only way to get Rey back, we gotta do it." he said. Han nodded.

"And we will." Han promised. The ship began to prepare to go into hyper drive and in seconds, it disappeared.

To Be Continued…


End file.
